The Prisoner
by Juuh Haruno
Summary: [Tradução - SasuSaku] Sakura é ferida durante uma missão e acaba sendo salva por um antigo colega de time, a última pessoa de quem esperava ajuda. E o destino, ó malvado destino, a faz fica presa num lugar dominado por inimigos, sem poder sair de lá sem prejudicar a pessoa que a ajudou. Há insinuações de NaruHina e SuiKarin.
1. Capítulo 1 - Salvando Uma Antiga Colega

**Sinopse: [Tradução]** **Sakura é ferida durante uma missão e acaba sendo salva por um antigo colega de tim** **e, a última pessoa de quem esperava ajuda. E o destino, ó malvado destino, a faz fica presa num lugar d** **ominado p** **or inimigos, s** **em poder sair de lá sem prejudicar a pessoa que a ajudou.**

 **Shipper:** SasuSaku

 **Autora:** Nicola19

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e nem a história me pertencem, sou apenas a tradutora devidamente autorizada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Salvando Uma Antiga Colega**

Vingança ... Alguns dizem que é um veneno que se infiltra na alma e a eviscera. Que seu caminho destrói quem o trilha. Mas para outros, é o leite materno. Alimenta suas vidas e os faz prosperar. Os dá uma razão para sobreviver quando não há mais nada para segurá-los neste mundo.

Sasuke pensou sobre isso e decidiu que se encaixava na segunda categoria, ele prosperava. Sem ela Sasuke provavelmente não teria uma razão para continuar vivo. Pelo menos era o que dizia a si mesmo. Uma parte dele sabia que, se admitisse o contrário, não teria conseguido permanecer nesse caminho. Não era um caminho fácil a ser seguido.

Já fazia três anos desde que havia deixado Konoha. As vezes, quando se sentia cansado, sentia falta do que tinha antes. A sensação de saudade de casa se apoderava dele e o fazia ansiar o que teve, mas ele preferia deixar tudo no passado. Nunca seria capaz de voltar para a aldeia e, na maioria das vezes, isso não o incomodava. Exceto quando algo o fazia lembrar dos tempos que passou com o time 7.

O homem de cabelos negros sacudiu a cabeça e olhou em volta, notando o desaparecimento de um dos ninjas do seu acampamento. Aguçou os ouvidos e conseguiu ouvir a luta à distância. Debateu se devia fazer algo, mas no fim a curiosidade levou a melhor sobre ele e acabou indo ver o que estava acontecendo.

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Sem saber ao certo como isso aconteceu, Sakura acabou se afastando do resto do grupo. Seu time estava lutando contra alguns dos homens de Orochimaru. Como se já não bastasse a Akatsuki atrás da Raposa de Nove Caudas selada no seu melhor amigo, agora, ao que tudo indicava, Orochimaru também estava. Em algum momento, o homem com quem ela vinha lutando a tinha afastado do grupo.

Sentiu sentiu algo bater repentinamente em seu lado, ofegando de dor enquanto a raiva a tomava. O ninja acabara de esfaqueá-la. _Como ele ousa?_ O temperamento pelo qual era conhecida atingiu um ponto de ebulição e sua força pareceu crescer imensamente. Ela o socou com toda raiva que sentia e, quando terminou, ele ficou inconsciente no chão.

A garota de cabelo rosa tropeçou, sua respiração se tornando ofegante. Um momento depois, caiu de joelhos. Não conseguia se manter em pé. O que havia de errado com ela?

"Veneno", sussurrou, uma realização final enquanto caia cada vez mais na inconsciência.

A última coisa que viu foi um homem caminhando em sua direção. Ele tinha cabelos negros e usava uma camisa branca com calças pretas. A imagem estava embaçada o suficiente para que não conseguisse ver quem era. Ainda assim, sussurrou seu nome um segundo antes de desmaiar.

"Sasuke"

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Sasuke assistiu a luta inteira. Quase se envolveu quando ela foi esfaqueada, mas então viu a raiva em seus olhos. Ele decidiu que seria melhor ficar escondido. Ela poderia ficar irritada com sua intromissão e Sakura se tornava realmente assustadora quando era dominada pela raiva. Sasuke, no entanto, nunca iria admitir para ninguém que pensava isso dela. Sakura o surpreendeu com sua força. Pelo visto a flor de cerejeira de Konoha havia crescido e aprendido alguns truques novos.

Quando ela desmaiou, saiu do esconderijo. Chegou perto o suficiente para ouvi-la sussurrar a palavra veneno e descobriu o que estava errado. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando balbuciou seu nome, mas ela perdeu a consciência logo depois. A encarou por um momento, depois se ajoelhou e pegou-a no colo. Decidiu que seria melhor não levá-la com ele ao acampamento até que estivesse melhor. O resto de sua equipe a atacaria e ele não queria que ela fosse morta enquanto estivesse indefesa.

Sasuke a levou para seus aposentos no mais novo esconderijo da Aldeia Oculta do Som. O jovem Uchiha a colocou na cama e a cobriu. Ele colocou sua bolsa na mesa ao lado da cama e começou a tratar suas feridas. Por fim, sentou-se no assento da janela e esperou que ela acordasse.

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Olhos verdes se abriram devagar e olharam em volta. A kunoichi ficou momentaneamente confusa. Ela não sabia onde estava. Sua última lembrança era sobre estar lutando e ser envenenada no processo. Também lembrava vagamente de ver alguém antes de desmaiar.

Mas esta não era a clareira onde lutou antes, então onde estava? Sentou-se repentinamente, se arrependendo logo em seguida enquanto agarrava sua barriga com dor. O movimento súbito tinha irritado sua ferida.

"Você não deveria se mover tão rápido por enquanto", disse uma voz fria por perto.

Seus olhos de esmeralda se arregalaram. Conhecia aquela voz! Assombrara-a nos últimos três anos. Ela olhou para a fonte da voz e o viu, Sasuke Uchiha. Ele olhava-a com aqueles olhos de ônix que tanto amava, como se considerasse alguma coisa.

"Sasuke, o que você está fazendo aqui e onde estou?" perguntou de um fôlego só.

"Na Aldeia do Som. Ou preferia que tivesse te deixado lá para morrer ?", ele respondeu.

O encarou. Sim, ele ainda era o mesmo Sasuke. A kunoichi não entendia por que a salvara, não fazia o menor sentido. Ele nem mesmo gostava dela,e ainda assim, aqui estavam. Sasuke era o único próximo, então provavelmente foi ele que cuidou de suas feridas.

"Fico feliz por ter me ajudado, Sasuke. Eu simplesmente não entendo o porquê. Você nunca demonstrou gostar de mim."

Ele a olhou por um momento antes de se levantar para sair do quarto. Ela se sentou e tentou levantar para impedi-lo. Grande erro, pensou enquanto dobrava o corpo em dor. Sentiu alguém puxá-la para trás até encostar a cabeça no travesseiro. As ataduras em volta do estômago começaram a mudar de cor. Ela mal percebeu que suas feridas estavam sendo novamente tratadas antes de perder uma vez mais a consciência.

Sasuke a ouviu gritar e foi imediatamente para seu lado. Começou a tratar de suas feridas no piloto automático, cedendo mais uma vez ao estranho efeito que a menina parecia ter sobre ele. Não que isso tivesse alguma importância agora, pensou encolhendo os ombros.

Sakura acordou novamente um tempo depois e olhou em volta. Não via e nem sentia a presença de Sasuke em lugar nenhum. A médica resolveu aceitar que tinha sonhado com tudo, ou que ele já a tinha abandonado novamente. Apostava mais na primeira opção. _Tinha_ que ter sido um sonho. Sonhava com o Sasuke há anos em diferentes cenários, então por que esse seria diferente? Se encostou novamente no travesseiro com um suspiro.

De repente, sentiu que alguém se aproximava. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa quando viu que esse alguém adentrando a porta era Sasuke. E aumentaram ainda mais quando viu que ele carregava comida para ela.

Fitou-a e sorriu com o choque em seu rosto. Ela obviamente achara que ele havia partido para sempre.

Caminhou até ela e ofereceu-lhe um dos pratos de comida, que ela pegou e comeu sem reclamar. Ele a observou por um momento para se certificar de que não teria dificuldades e começou a comer sua parte.

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Pouco mais de uma semana depois, Sakura conseguiu se movimentar novamente. Ela se perguntou o que Sasuke faria com ela agora. Ele não a deixava sozinha nunca, exceto quando tinha que buscar comida para os dois, o que a fez voltar a questionar as motivações das suas ações. Por que ele se importava agora? Nunca pareceu se importar antes.

Talvez fosse apenas lealdade ao time 7. Kakashi tornou isso algo importante e Sasuke sempre valorizou a opinião de Kakashi. Ele não falou muito durante o tempo em que estava se recuperando. Ela lhe fizera algumas perguntas, mas suas respostas vagas ou, na maioria das vezes, inexistentes. A garota de cabelos rosa soltou um suspiro.

"Como você está se sentindo?" sua voz veio de trás dela.

Ela se virou e sorriu para ele. Isso pareceu surpreendê-lo. Sakura se perguntou internamente o porquê da surpresa antes de ver que ele tinha uma muda de roupas nos braços. O que não seria tão surpreendente se não fossem roupas femininas e muito pequenas para ele. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Umm, Sasuke, para que serve isso?"

Ele levantou de leve um dos cantos dos lábios para o olhar confuso dela. O shinobi entregou-lhe as roupas, depois se virou e começou a se afastar. Quando ela não o seguiu, ele olhou para trás e cruzou os braços, impaciente. Ela percebeu o que ele queria e apressou o passo. Ele podia ouvi-la resmungando atrás dele sobre sua impaciência e incapacidade de se comunicar com palavras como todas as outras pessoas do mundo. Os cantos de seus lábios se levantaram ainda mais.

Sakura se perguntou para onde estavam indo. Esta era a primeira vez que saia do quarto desde que acordou. Claro, poderia ter tentado sair mais cedo, mas não sabia que tipo de perigo poderia encontrar do lado de fora e ainda não estava recuperada. Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando ele parou e acabou batendo nas suas costas. Sasuke fitou-a e poderia jurar que ele parecia achar graça da situação, mas então aquele olhar sem emoção estava de volta. Ele saiu do caminho e ela sorriu quando viu o que estava a sua frente. _Ele a levara para as fontes termais_ , pensou enquanto batia palmas. Olhou para trás quando percebeu que Sasuke saindo, mas segurou seu braço para pará-lo.

"Obrigado, Sasuke-kun. Eu não sei se já te disse isso, mas muito obrigada por me ajudar."

Ele assentiu e se afastou. Ela aproveitou a deixa para se jogar no banho e aliviar os músculos tensos com a água morna. Ao terminar, se vestiu com roupas recebidas, só então reparando que eram iguais às suas roupas usuais. Fez uma nota mental para depois perguntar onde ele tinha conseguido. Quando voltaram para o quarto, ele lhe deu uma bolsa e um prato de comida. Ela olhou para a bolsa e notou que era a bolsa que tinha perdido enquanto lutava contra o ninja. Bem, isso respondia à pergunta sobre onde ele conseguiu as roupas dela.

"E agora?" Ela perguntou quando acabaram de comer.

Sasuke a encarou. Agora que ela estava aqui, não queria que se fosse. _Que diabos, por que?_ Se perguntou antes de empurrar esses sentimentos para longe mais uma vez.

"O veneno ainda está no seu sistema?"

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e depois os abriu: "Não."

Ele a observou por um momento e depois disse: "Eu não posso deixar você ir embora."

Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram em choque: "Por que não?"

"Você saberá a localização da Aldeia. Eu não posso permitir que você conte aos demais sobre isso."

"E daí? O que você vai fazer, me manter como prisioneira aqui?" ela exigiu.

"Se quiser ver desse jeito... O fato é que você não pode sair daqui."

"Eu não posso ficar aqui. Naruto e Kakashi ficarão preocupados comigo."

"Você não tem escolha."

Ele se levantou e partiu do quarto novamente. O observou sair com um misto de sentimentos. Uma parte da kunoichi queria jogar algo nele por forçá-la a ficar, mas a outra parte sabia que ele havia feito o que fez para salvar sua vida. O preço disso que ela tinha que pagar por isso era ficar presa em uma aldeia inimiga. Não foi realmente culpa dele ela ter sido envenenada durante a luta e que, para salva-la, ele tivesse tido que levá-la para lá, pensou com um suspiro _. Esqueça_.

Quando eram genins, não importava o que ele fizesse, ela sempre arrumava um modo de perdoá-lo. Ainda não sabia se o perdão tinha vindo tão rápido por ele estar certo ou por simplesmente se tratar dele. Ainda estava apaixonada por ele, no fim das contas.

"Bem, acho que estou presa aqui", disse em voz alta. "Espero que Naruto e Kakashi não se preocupem muito."

Do lado de fora do quarto, Sasuke se inclinou contra a porta. Pelo menos ela não o estava culpando, pensou, embora não soubesse por que se importava tanto se o culparia ou não. Sacudiu a cabeça, preferindo deixar esse assunto para lá por enquanto. Ele tinha preocupações maiores agora, como matar Orochimaru sem ter seu corpo tomado pelo sannin das cobras. Andou pelo corredor pensando no que fazer. Passou pela sua cabeça que Orochimaru poderia não estar feliz por Sasuke ter salvado Sakura. O menino considerou isso por um momento e decidiu que não importava, uma vez que Orochimaru não iria puni-lo por não querer arriscar a permanência dele na aldeia.

Deu outro sorriso de canto de boca. Não que ele fosse permanecer lá, mas o sannin não sabia disso ainda. Ele continuou no corredor depois de decidir isso e continuou a pensar na melhor maneira de se libertar de Orochimaru sem ser morto ou possuído no processo.

 ** _µµµµµ_**

 _Enquanto isso, com Kakashi e Naruto_

Kakashi e Naruto procuraram em todos os lugares, mas não conseguiram encontrar Sakura. Eles encontraram uma poça de seu sangue junto com um ninja inconsciente, mas não havia nenhum sinal de que a médica ainda estivesse lá ou para onde tinha ido. Naruto estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado. Chegou até a usar um pouco do chakra da Raposa de Nove Caudas para tentar sentir o cheiro dela, mas não teve exito. Ele conseguiu sentir o cheiro do sangue dela e de outra pessoa, no entanto, não reconheceu essa pessoa e não sabia para onde tinham ido. Kakashi usou seu olho com sharingan, mas também não adiantou nada. Sakura parecia ter desaparecido sem deixar vestígios e nenhum deles conseguia pensar numa razão.

Retornaram a Konoha e deram seu relatório a Tsunade. Ela enviou outras equipes de ninjas para encontrar Sakura, mas todos voltaram alguns dias depois, tão vazios de informações quanto Kakashi e Naruto. Devido ao resultado negativo, Tsunade mandou uma mensagem ao Kazekage em Suna pedindo para que fosse avisada sobre qualquer coisa que evolvesse sua aluna, sendo prontamente respondida por Gaara, que confirmou o suporte. Vez ou outra uma nova de ninjas de Konoha eram enviados para tentar achar a garota desaparecida, mas eles não conseguiram encontrar nem um traço dela.

Seus amigos ficavam cada vez mais preocupados. Ino foi com cada equipe que procurou por ela e até arrastou Shikamaru para ajudar, o mesmo não oferecendo nenhum tipo de resistência. Sua namorada estava chateada e ele ajudaria se isso a acalmasse. Tenten também foi com cada busca de equipe e arrastou seu namorado, Neji, com ela. O que preocupava todo mundo era que nem o Byakugan de Neji poderia encontrar um traço dela. Se os olhos de Neji não pudessem encontrá-la, então não havia nada para encontrar. Alguém estava escondendo a médica deles e, quem quer que fosse, pagaria caro por isso.

Hinata ajudou não apenas pela amizade com Sakura, mas também porque Naruto estava preocupado e nervoso. Ela estava apaixonada pelo loiro escandaloso, mesmo que ele não soubesse. A tímida kunoichi não queria que continuasse mal assim, então fez tudo que podia para ajudar na busca.

Mas nada funcionava. Eles tentaram e tentaram, mas continuaram na mesma. Não conseguiram encontrar a amiga e começaram a temer o que poderia ter acontecido com ela. Só podiam ter esperança de que sua amiga estivesse bem.

* * *

 **E aí, o que acharam?** **Essa é uma das minhas fanfics favoritas, foi a primeira que eu li por completo em inglês e me apaixonei, espero que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto eu S2.**

 **Sou uma pessoa totalmente aberta a críticas, se vocês perceberem algum erro ortográfico ou de concordância, por favor me avisem que eu conserto. Essa é minha segunda tradução, ainda estou pegando o jeito da coisa hahahha.** **Comentários são sempre bem vindos, eu adoraria saber se vocês estão curtindo da história. Sigam e/ou favoritem a história para serem notificados sobre as atualizações.**

 **Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Algumas Coisas Nunca Mudam

**Autora:** Nicola19.

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus e nem a história, só a tradução foi feita por mim.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Algumas Coisas Nunca Mudam**

Sakura decidiu que já que ia ficar por lá, poderia aproveitar e explorar o esconderijo. Começou com o quarto de Sasuke. Não era bem um quarto, na verdade, era mais como um apartamento. Tinha uma cozinha e sala de estar interligadas, um banheiro espaçoso e o quarto de Sasuke. A decoração em todos os cômodos era escassa, eram um lugar bem escuro e triste. A única decoração estava na sala e consistia em prateleiras cheias de livros e armas presas na parede. Sorriu e pensou que era bem típico do Sasuke. A princípio estranhou a arquitetura do lugar pois não haviam corredores, os cômodos estavam interligados, como se fossem um circulo. A cozinha levava à sala de estra, que levava ao quarto, que levava ao banheiro que levava à cozinha de novo. Não era exatamente um estilo arquitetônico ao qual estivesse acostumada. Em Konoha era tudo grande, aberto e claro, mas aos poucos foi gostando da configuração anormal.

Estava procurando o que comer na cozinha quando Sasuke chegou. Lançou-lhe um olhar descontente e o shinobi levantou uma sobrancelha se perguntando o que tinha feito dessa vez. Não disse nada, sabendo que Sakura não ia ficar calada por muito tempo se tivesse algo incomodando-a.

"O que você come? Não tem nada para comer aqui."

Ele se aproximou e checou o armário e a geladeira. De fato não havia nada que valesse a pena comer no armário e a geladeira estava ainda pior. _Acho que já está na hora de ir no mercado,_ observou mentalmente. Comida nunca foi uma preocupação já que não tinha o hábito de cozinhar, geralmente comia o que Orochimaru mandava preparar para ele, mas agora que tinha companhia, deveria manter um estoque de comida no quarto. _Irritante._ Por que não a deixou na floresta mesmo? Nem se incomodou em responder a pergunta, não importava mais o porquê. Não deixou e isso era o que importava agora.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se virou para ir ao mercado para reabastecer a cozinha. Sakura pensou que ele iria simplesmente deixá-la morrer de fome.

"Onde você vai?"

Sasuke olhou para ela, "Comida".

"Claro, isso me diz muita coisa, Sasuke. Você não pode falar em frases completas como todo mundo? Nossa, algumas coisas nunca mudam", reclamou.

Sorriu de lado, "Hn".

O fuzilou com os olhos: "Você está fazendo isso só para me irritar, não é?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas virou e continuou andando até sentir uma mão agarrar seu braço. O Uchiha a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e ela devolveu o olhar com um beicinho nos lábios.

"Posso ir com você? Se continuar presa aqui eu vou enlouquecer."

Em dias normais ele teria dito não para ela, pelo menos era o que jurava para si mesmo, mas se viu acenando em concordância, em vez disso. Seu sorriso de agradecimento era esfuziante enquanto o seguia silenciosamente. A olhou cuidadosamente enquanto caminhavam. Sakura olhava muito atentamente os arredores e o Uchiha queria se certificar de que não estava planejando uma fuga, mas depois de um tempo percebeu que era apenas curiosidade. Sua cabeça girava para lá e para cá tão rápido que parecia que seu pescoço ia torcer uma hora. Seus olhos brilhavam em todas as direções, tentando ver tudo de uma vez. Ela percebeu que estava olhando-a fixamente e lançou-lhe outro de seus sorrisos brilhantes, mas ele desviou o olhar para frente sem dizer.

Não entendia porque diabos continuava sorrindo daquele jeito para ele. Não odiava-o pelas coisas que havia feito? Ele abandonou a Aldeia e a deixou desacordada num banco do parque três anos atrás, agora a mantinha como prisioneira no Som e, ainda assim, não o não conseguia entender, ela tinha todos os motivos para odiá-lo, mas não odiava. O que ele estava deixando passar? O shinobi suspirou. Odiava perguntas sem respostas. Ou melhor, odiava quando realmente queria saber as respostas, já que na maioria das vezes nem mesmo se importava, mas dessa vez estava realmente confuso. Nunca entendeu como podia não odiá-lo mesmo ele lhe dando todos os motivos para tal. Não importava o que dizia ou fazia, sempre devolvia tudo com um sorriso. Seus olhos escuros voltaram a viajar para a garota e ela ainda sorria para ele.

"Eu não te entendo", disse.

Piscou para ele em confusão, "Huh? Como assim?"

Apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou andando. Sakura observou-o enquanto seguia. Ele era o mesmo de antes e ainda assim, bem diferente. Sasuke nunca foi muito de falar e não demonstrava suas emoções com facilidade. Nas poucas vezes em que demonstrou, o sentimento em questão era a raiva. O Uchiha mais jovem era solitário e sempre fora. Uma parte dela entendia o porquê dele ser assim. Chegar em casa para e encontrar toda sua família e conhecidos assassinados por ninguém menos que seu adorado irmão mais velho não era algo simples. Isso modificou Sasuke de uma forma que ela nem sequer podia fingir entender. Mas a kunoichi também notou as diferenças. O Sasuke de três anos atrás era distante, é claro, mas tinha sido feliz, ou quase isso, à sua maneira. Esse Sasuke não tinha nem um pingo de alegria e era ainda mais apático e distante que antes. Ela se perguntou se isso tinha algo a ver com sair de Konoha e se ele se arrependia de ter abandonado a Aldeia.

Sasuke deu a volta em um prédio, com Sakura o seguindo de perto. Estava tão presa em seus pensamentos que não o viu parar e bateu com a cara nas costas dele. Ele a olhou por cima do ombro em se não o conhecesse melhor, teria jurado que ele parecia divertido com a situação. Sorriu timidamente para ele.

"Desculpe, Sasuke-kun, eu não estava prestando atenção."

Ele apenas desviou o olhar. Olhou para as costas dele e pensou, exasperada " _Por acaso ele iria MORRER se falasse de vez em quando? Provavelmente era isso que achava"_. Olhou em volta e viu que estavam em um mercadinho.

Sasuke olhou para ela, "Pegue o que quiser."

"Ok", respondeu com um sorriso.

Sakura pegou tudo que precisava rapidamente, o que causou surpresa em Sasuke já que ela costumava adorar fazer compras de qualquer tipo. Até onde sabia, nunca passou menos de duas horas em uma loja. Aparentemente ela havia se tornado mais pratica depois de sua partida.

"Eu esperava que você demorasse mais", afirmou.

Ela sorriu, "Eu ando treinando bastante com a Tenten, então passamos muito tempo juntas. Acho que ela acabou me influenciando nesse aspecto".

Sasuke não pode se impedir de sorrir por um momento. Sakura continuava surpreendendo-o. Quando partiu, ela era o elo mais fraco do time, até mesmo Naruto conseguia ser mais forte que ela naquela época, e olha que ele não tinha muitas habilidades. Claro que ela era inteligente o suficiente para ser comparada com Shikamaru, mas não possuía nenhuma habilidade como ninja. Pelo que podia perceber, ela havia crescido e evoluído bastante desde sua partida.

Sakura o encarou em choque. Em todo esse tempo que o conhecia, nunca o tinha visto sorrir. Meios sorrisos desdenhosos, talvez, mas sorrir de verdade, nunca. O sorriso desapareceu um segundo depois e ela ficou se perguntando se aquilo não passava de uma criação da sua imaginação. Seus olhos verdes ficaram repletos de tristeza por um momento, mas logo tratou de empurrá-la para longe. Não ia chorar de novo. Ela não chorava desde que Sasuke abandonou a vila e não iria começar agora, especialmente na frente dele.

Sasuke assistiu enquanto ela afastava a dor, como se tivesse praticado isso mil vezes antes. Esse pensamento fez com que franzisse a a testa. O que a levou a praticar como bloquear a dor?O pensamento de alguém machucá-la fez com que quisesse matar esse alguém lenta e dolorosamente. O Uchiha preferiu não examinar e descobrir a razão pela qual se sentia dessa forma, afinal, que diferença isso faria?

"Sasuke, você está bem?", Sakura perguntou. Ele tinha um olhar estranho no rosto, como se estivesse com raiva e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

"Nada".

Ela encolheu os ombros. Nada poderia fazê-lo contar o que tinha acontecido, já tinha experiência nesse aspecto. Sakura tentou de tudo para fazer Sasuke se abrir com ela e nada funcionou. Ela gostaria de ter tido sucesso antes, mas tudo estava no passado agora, havia seguido em frente. Pelo menos foi o que disse a si mesma.

Chegaram no apartamento logo depois. Antes mesmo de entrarem ela sentiu que havia alguém lá. Olhos verdes dispararam em direção ao Sasuke e o mesmo já encarava a porta com seu sharingan ativado. Colocou a bolsa no chão silenciosamente e sacou uma kunai, sem tirar os olhos da porta nem por um momento. Ela seguiu seu exemplo e se posicionou do outro lado da porta. Seus olhos se encontraram e Sasuke abriu a porta, relaxando logo em seguida quando viu quem era. Sakura, no entanto, não guardou sua kunai. A Kunoichi sabia que estava em território inimigo, serem aliados de Sasuke não os tornava seus aliados também. Então ela ouviu a odiosa voz que perseguia suas piores lembranças. Ela costumava imaginar que, se uma cobra pudesse falar, soaria exatamente dessa forma.

"Olá, Sasuke. Eu ouvi falar que você estava com uma convidada."

"Olá, Sasuke. Eu aqui você tem um convidado."

Sua única resposta foi "Hn".

"Quem é ela?"

"Eu não sei. A encontrei na floresta, ela estava inconsciente", o garoto mentiu por entre os dentes.

Sakura levou um momento e se perguntou o porquê, mas depois decidiu manter a mentira. Ela tirou a bolsa de armas e escondeu, assim como removeu qualquer coisa que pudesse denunciar o fato de que era uma ninja e escondeu em sua sacola de compras. Quando terminou, voltou a prestar atenção na conversa.

"Bem, traga a garota e deixe-me conhecê-la", a voz ordenou.

Sasuke saiu da porta e entrou para que ela também pudesse passar. Notou a breve surpresa no rosto de Sasuke quando viu que ela havia escondido todos os sinais de que era uma kunoichi. Ele rapidamente escondeu sua reação, então deu seu famoso meio sorriso desdenhoso e ela ficou feliz com a aprovação que viu em seus olhos. Desviou o olhar para o homem que tanto odiou nos últimos três anos.

Ele ainda tinha o longo e oleoso cabelo preto. Seus olhos castanhos claros lembravam-na de uma cobra e faziam sua pele arrepiar. Sua palidez fazia a neve parecer colorida. Não conseguia suportar olha-lo. Por causa desse homem Sasuke havia deixado Konoha. Por causa dele Naruto quase morreu em uma tentativa de impedir Sasuke. Este monstro chamado Orochimaru era a causa de todos os seus problemas. Teve que se abster de encará-lo para que ele não soubesse o quanto o odiava.

Olhou para ela por um momento e depois para Sasuke, "Por que você a salvou?"

Sasuke deu de ombros: "Por que não salvá-la?"

Orochimaru o encarou por momento e depois disse: "Agora ela não pode mais sair daqui".

"Eu sei."

"Ela sabe?"

"Sim."

Orochimaru moveu seus olhos entre os dois, "Ela é sua responsabilidade agora. Viajará com seu grupo e você terá que ter certeza que não conseguirá escapar. Se ela escapar, você irá caçá-la e matá-la."

"Compreendo."

Sakura estava ficando cada vez mais irritada por eles continuarem a falar dela como se não estivesse presente, mas achou melhor não dizer nada. Primeiro porque, ela não queria colocar Sasuke em apuros e segundo porque não queria ficar ela mesma em apuros. Depois de um minuto debatendo e tentando domar a raiva, decidiu que precisava repensar nas suas prioridades. Sasuke poderia cuidar de si mesmo. Na verdade, foi ele que escolheu viver esse tipo de vida, sua segurança não deveria vir antes da dela. Suspirou mentalmente. Apesar de tudo, suas prioridades não mudariam e sabia disso. Sakura não contava a ninguém sobre isso, mas ainda o amava.

"Agora que isso está resolvido, você e o resto de sua equipe partirão para uma missão amanhã. Eu quero saber o que aquele garoto com a raposa anda fazendo, não ouvi nenhum relato de seu paradeiro nos últimos três anos, exceto por uma ocasião em que ele lutou contra a Akatsuki para salvar o Kazekage. Eu quero saber onde ele está e com quem. "

Sasuke apenas assentiu e Sakura ficou em choque. Ela sabia onde Naruto estava, afinal, ele estava com ela no dia em que foi encontrada por Sasuke. Como era possível que Orochimaru não soubesse que Naruto havia retornado à Konoha? Não fazia o menor sentido, a menos que ele já soubesse e quisesse saber por onde Naruto andou antes disso. O loiro tinha voltado para Konoha apenas uns dias antes, afinal. Ele retornou da viagem de quase três anos poucos meses, e logo em seguida partiram juntos na missão para salvar Gaara. Mas após retornarem, partiu de novo com Jiraiya para continuar o treinamento. Tinha acabado de voltar dessa segunda viagem, então era possível que Orochimaru não soubesse onde ele estava e nem que estava com Jiraiya.

"Tudo bem, partimos amanhã", respondeu Sasuke.

Orochimaru assentiu e começou a sair do quarto. Fez uma pausa assim que chegou na porta, "E Sasuke, não pense em voltar para a Vila da Folha. Eles nunca vão aceitar você de volta, então se está pensando em me trair, você pode muito bem esquecer isso."

Orochimaru saiu. Sakura estava mentalmente chamando-o de mentiroso. A aldeia da Folha queria que Sasuke voltasse inteiro para casa, não tinham a menor intenção de matá-lo ou aprisioná-lo. Ele seria punido, mas nada grave, já que seu único crime foi se juntar a Orochimaru. Isso poderia ser perdoado com o tempo. Sasuke não tinha matado ninguém nem vendido nenhum dos segredos de Konoha, então ainda era perdoável. Orochimaru não sabia de nada.

A garota de cabelos foi até a porta para pegar as bolsas de compras e suas coisas. Sasuke estava de pé na cozinha, parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa. Seus olhos negros pousaram nela quando entrou no cômodo. Ela colocou todo o seu equipamento de volta e depois olhou para ele. Estava tudo tão quieto que você podia ouvir um alfinete cair sem nenhum problema. Ambos estavam esperando do outro para dizer alguma coisa. Sakura cedeu primeiro.

"Ele mentiu, você não será preso ou morto. Naruto e Kakashi sentem sua falta e nunca deixariam isso acontecer. E nem eu."

"Eu sei", disse simplesmente.

Soltou um grunhido de frustração, "Então por que você está aqui, Sasuke? O que você ganhou com isso até agora?"

Não respondeu a pergunta dela. Em vez disso, disse: "Vamos encontrar minha equipe amanhã. Você não pode levar nenhum equipamento ninja, senão eles descobrirão e contarão a Orochimaru quem você é. Eu não posso deixá-lo descobrir."

Ela inclinou a cabeça: "Por que não?"

"Ele vai te matar."

"Certo, essa é uma boa razão. Eu usarei meu equipamento, mas quero manter uma kunai e vou precisar de uma fita para o meu cabelo."

"Eu me asseguro de pegar a fita e você pega uma das minhas kunai para que eles achem que eu dei para você."

Sakura assentiu e começou a guardar a comida. A fome que sentia mais cedo estava voltando com força total. _"Então irei conhecer seus novos amigos amanhã...não, isso não está certo, ele os chamou de equipe. Não são seus amigos, então?"_ se perguntou. Ficou pensando nisso por um tempo, mas não conseguiu chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Sasuke nunca declarou abertamente que alguém era importante para ele, a menos que fosse em situações de vida ou morte. A única forma de descobrir se eram amigos era ver o modo como ele iria agir em torno deles, o que teria que esperar até o dia seguinte.

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Sasuke estava em seu quarto se perguntando como havia se metido nessa bagunça. Sabia das consequências que teria que enfrentar se salvasse Sakura e ainda assim a salvou. Até mesmo mentiu para Orochimaru para protegê-la mesmo sabendo que, se ele descobrisse a verdade, iria fazer com que os dois pagassem caro. E agora ela iria viajar com ele. Não sabia como lidar com o que tinha feito, sempre foi um homem com um único desejo: matar o homem que assassinou seu clã. Queria a cabeça de Itachi em uma bandeja e queria ser aquele que iria colocar a cabeça dele na bandeja. Mas agora, pela primeira vez, estava mostrando desejo por algo além da morte de seu irmão. Queria manter Sakura segura.

Sasuke suspirou e pensou " _Bem, contanto que não afete meu objetivo principal, não há porquê me preocupar com isso agora"._ Se levantou e olhou pela janela. No dia seguinte provavelmente veria Naruto e Kakashi pela primeira vez depois de três anos, mas eles não saberiam que estava lá. Se perguntou como eles estavam e se realmente sentiam sua falta, como Sakura afirmou.

* * *

 **A história começa mesmo a partir do próximo capítulo.**

 **Como a UmaOliveira falou na review anterior, o estilo da Nicola é bem dinâmico e direto, ainda mais nas primeiras fanfics dela (caso dessa). Ela não é de enrolar e dar muitas voltas hahahha**

 **Bem, espero que vocês estejam gostando, se encontrarem qualquer erro podem me falar. Comentários são sempre bem vindos e apreciados, eu realmente gosto de saber o que vocês estão achando S2**

 **Ah, e o terceiro capítulo provavelmente sai no sábado :3**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Time Cobra

**Autora:** Nicola19.

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Naruto, ele foi criado por Kishimoto. A história adaptada foi criada por Nicola19, eu sou a tradutora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Equipe Cobra**

Ela estava procurando por algo. Não tinha certeza do que era, mas sabia que tinha que encontrar. Então o viu. Ele estava se afastando. Tinha uma bolsa pendurada no ombro e cada passo parecia levá-lo a quilômetros dela. Correu atrás dele sem pensar duas vezes.

"Não me deixe, por favor", chorou.

Não importava o quão rápido corresse, não conseguia alcançá-lo. Ele não olhou para trás nenhuma vez, apenas continuou andando cada vez mais longe. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e continuou gritando o nome dele.

Então o cenário a sua volta começou a mudar. Estava em pé na floresta com Kakashi e Naruto, havia alguém do outro lado da clareira. Olhos frios e sem vida a olharam por um momento. Ela viu Naruto e Kakashi atacarem e serem mortos impiedosamente. Ele começou a andar em sua direção, o vermelho implacável fitando seus olhos verdes chocados. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ele não faria isso, não mataria seus companheiros.

Alguém estava chamando seu nome ao longe, mas ela ignorou pois o homem começou a correr em sua direção. Logo antes de a atravessar com a espada, ela gritou.

 ** _µµµµµ_**

"Sakura!" uma voz exigiu enquanto alguém a sacudia até que acordasse.

Sakura sentou-se abruptamente na cama, coberta de suor. Sentiu as mãos segurando seus ombros e começou a lutar. O medo ainda estava correndo através de seu sistema e reagiu sem pensar, mas quem quer que fosse, não estava aceitando ser empurrado. Sentiu uma mão na parte de trás de sua cabeça e um braço em sua cintura a puxando. Ela colidiu com um corpo sólido e quente.

"Sakura, pare com isso, sou eu", a voz que ela agora reconheceu disse.

"Sasuke, eu estava com tanto medo. Eles estavam mortos e eu estava prestes a morrer", sussurrou.

"Shh, foi apenas um sonho."

Apenas ficou sentada e aproveitou o momento que sabia que não iria durar muito tempo. No momento em que achasse que tinha melhorado, ele a soltaria. Viu que estava certa quando a soltou e se afastou alguns minutos depois.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, foi apenas um pesadelo. Eu sei que nada daquilo iria realmente acontecer".

"O que foi isso?", perguntou Sasuke.

Ela olhou para o outro lado, "Naruto e Kakashi foram mortos por alguém em quem confio e eu seria a próxima. Mas eu sei que isso nunca iria acontecer, essa pessoa nunca iria machuca-los. Ele uma vez prometeu que nunca iria feri-los e eu sei que não quebraria essa promessa".

Sasuke a observou por um momento. Não iria admitir, mas tinha ficado assustado. Quando acordou com seu grito de medo e dor, sentiu o coração parar por um momento. Mil coisas poderiam ter acontecido e todas elas passaram por sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. O Uchiha correu como nunca até o quarto para se certificar de que ela estava bem e quando viu que se tratava de um pesadelo, o alívio que sentiu deixou suas pernas fracas. Sakura estava bem, era apenas um sonho. Ela gritou novamente, o que o fez correr para acordá-la.

"Você vai conseguir dormir de novo?" perguntou.

Ela considerou isso por um momento, em seguida balançou a cabeça: "Acredito que não."

"Tudo bem, então vamos lá."

Se levantou e o seguiu até a cozinha. Ele pegou a caixa de cereal do armário e ela pegou a garrafa de leite da geladeira. Tomaram café da manhã em silêncio, ela ainda estava pensando com preocupação. Não era a primeira vez que teve aquele pesadelo ou um semelhante a ele. Esse era um dos seus maiores medos, afinal, descobrir que Sasuke havia se tornado seu inimigo era algo que iria destruí-la se realmente acontecesse. Durante esses três anos sentiu muito medo de que Orochimaru conseguisse transformar Sasuke em um monstro. Sakura decidiu que era melhor não contar a Sasuke que o inimigo em seu sonho tinha sido ele, que ele foi o responsável por assassinar seus amigos. Ele provavelmente se sentiria insultado.

"Vamos", a voz de Sasuke cortou seus pensamentos.

Olhou para ele e piscou: "Hã?"

Ele suspirou, "Eu disse para irmos embora. Meu time deve estar esperando."

"Oh, claro, eu esqueci."

Ele balançou a cabeça e levantou da mesa. Se limparam rapidamente e Sasuke entregou-lhe uma kunai e uma fita no caminho para a porta. Ela colocou a kunai no cinto e amarrou o cabelo para trás com a fita. Antes que os dois saíssem, Sasuke se virou e a olhou nos olhos.

"Eu quero sua palavra de que você não tentará escapar."

Ela piscou, surpresa, "Por quê?"

"Eu não quero ter que te matar e Orochimaru vai me obrigar a isso se você tentar fugir."

Deu um sorriso compreensivo: "Não se preocupe, Sasuke, eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Seus olhos suavizaram por um momento. Não tinha notado até agora como estava preocupado com a possibilidade dela tentar fugir. Sasuke uma vez prometeu nunca deixar ninguém, nem ele mesmo, machucar um de seus amigos. Ele pode não ser mais parte da equipe, mas eles ainda eram seus companheiros.

Sasuke acenou para ela e saiu pela porta, Sakura o seguindo sem hesitação. Tinha decidido que ficaria com ele. _Talvez pudesse salvá-lo do caminho em que estava, e mesmo se não conseguisse, iria ajudá-lo mesmo assim. Ele não estaria mais sozinho, ficaria bem ali ao seu lado_ , pensou enquanto iam ao encntro da equipe cobra.

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Chegaram ao acampamento algumas horas depois. Sasuke ficou entre o time e Sakura, não queria que a atacassem antes que tivesse uma chance de explicar. Ela pareceu entender e ficou atrás dele. A equipe toda se levantou quando entraram na clareira.

"Bem, olha quem decidiu aparecer", comentou Suigetsu.

"Cale a boca, Suigetsu", ordenou Karin com uma carranca que rapidamente foi substituída por um sorriso sedutor quando se virou para o recém chegado: "Olá, Sasuke".

Juugo olhou e acenou com a cabeça. Ele foi o primeiro a notar a garota em pé atrás de seu líder. Ela parecia estar olhando para eles com nervosismo e curiosidade.

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Sakura olhou para o grupo reunido em torno do fogo com cautela. Eles eram definitivamente um grupo bem incomum.

O primeiro a falar foi um cara carregando uma espada grande que ela reconheceu como sendo a de Zabuza Momochi. Ele tinha cabelos prateados que chegavam nos ombros e franja que caía logo abaixo dos olhos. Usava uma camisa sem mangas roxa e calça branca. A aura dele fazia sua pele se sentir pegajosa, mas preferiu descartar isso por enquanto.

A pessoa que o mandou calar a boca era uma garota. Seu longo cabelo vermelho escuro estava em um estilo estranho, parte era limpa e reta, mas outra parte estava um pouco arrepiada e em camadas. Seus olhos eram da cor dos rubis e o sorriso que ela deu a Sakura intrigou a kunoichi de cabelo rosa.

O cara silencioso era enorme. Não grande no estilo Choji, mas grande de músculos. Ele era provavelmente o homem mais musculoso que já tinha visto em toda sua vida. Isso a fez se sentir um pouco nervosa. Tinha cabelo laranja espetado e olhos azuis brilhantes. Lançou-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador quando viu sua expressão cautelosa e ela imediatamente relaxou, retribuindo com um sorrito tímido.

"Quem é ela?" a menina perguntou aborrecida.

"O nome dela é Sakura. Vocês não irão tocá-la".

"Por que não?" perguntou o homem de cabelos prateados. Ele estava dando a Sakura um olhar estranho que a fazia desejar que desviasse logo seus olhos dela.

"Eu teria que matar vocês se fizerem isso." Sasuke se virou para Sakura e começou a apresentar a todos, "Sakura, a garota é Karin. A boca grande com cabelo prateado é Suigetsu. O grandão é Juugo."

Sakura abriu um pequeno sorriso, "Olá".

"Porque ela está aqui?" Karin perguntou a Sasuke, ignorando completamente Sakura.

"Orochimaru me mandou trazê-la comigo. Só aceite isso", Sasuke disse em um tom que insinuava que o assunto não estava aberto a opiniões. "Orochimaru nos deu uma nova missão. Ele quer saber o que Naruto Uzumaki tem feito nos últimos três anos".

"Tudo bem então, vamos logo. Eu já estava ficando entediado mesmo", disse Suigetsu.

O resto do grupo assentiu. Sakura ficou num canto assistindo enquanto faziam as malas. Notou que Juugo estava tendo problemas para encaixar tudo na mochila e se aproximou lentamente.

"Você quer um pouco de ajuda?", perguntou hesitante.

Ele a olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso: "Se você não se importar. Sempre tive problemas com isso, acho que é porque tudo que possuo é de tamanho gigante".

Sakura sorriu e colocou sua própria bolsa no chão, "Deixe comigo".

Retirou o conteúdo da mochila e sorriu quando viu o problema. Ele dobrava as roupas errado. Por que todos os caras que conhecia tinham problemas para dobrar as roupas? Naruto e Sasuke tinham dificuldades com isso também. De acordo com Ino, Shikamaru e Choji também.

"Já sei qual é o problema. Você precisa aprender a dobrar as roupas direito", disse com um sorriso divertido.

Juugo olhou o bolo de roupas. Sorriu timidamente para ela e esfregou a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Acho que você está certa, mas é que eu nunca consegui aprender o jeito certo de fazer isso."

O sorriso dela se abriu. Ele não era tão ruim. A garota de cabelos rosa mostrou-lhe como dobrar suas roupas e ajudou-o a arrumar o resto das coisas. Se levantaram para se juntar ao resto do grupo. Sakura estava prestes a ir até Sasuke, mas viu Karin flertando com ele. Ele não estava respondendo, mas ainda a incomodava, então Sakura escolheu ficar perto de Juugo, que não pareceu se importar. Eles caminharam lado a lado em um silêncio confortável.

Juugo foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio: "Por que o Senhor Orochimaru quis que você viajasse com Sasuke?"

"Para me vigiar. Se eu tentar fugir, ele vai me matar".

Juugo virou com olhos confusos: "Você é prisioneira?"

"Sim", disse com um sorriso.

"Você é uma prisioneira incrivelmente alegre."

"Eu acho que sim. Eu simplesmente não consigo me sentir infeliz aqui".

"Por que não?"

Olhou para ele em consideração, não sabia se poderia ser confiável. Sasuke disse que contariam a Orochimaru se descobrissem a natureza de sua conexão com ele, mas sentia que Juugo era uma exceção.

"Promete não contar a ninguém? Poderia custar minha vida."

Pensou por um momento e disse: "Eu prometo que não vou contar a ninguém, mas você deveria saber que eu tenho um... pequeno problema de personalidade dividida".

Ela inclinou a cabeça: "Sua outra personalidade sabe tudo que você faz?"

"Não."

"Então é seguro te contar?"

"Sim."

Sorriu, "Então vou confiar em você. Passei os últimos três anos procurando pelo Sasuke, e agora que finalmente o encontrei, estou simplesmente feliz demais por estar ao seu lado".

Juugo olhou para a menina. Todas as pessoas que conhecia odiavam o Uchiha. Ele era impiedoso e um dos lutadores mais fortes de Orochimaru, sem mencionar sua falta de modos. Ninguém suportava passar muito tempo perto dele por causa de sua língua afiada e cruel. Sakura, no entanto, estava feliz por estar ao lado dele. Juugo se perguntava se Sasuke reconhecia o presente que tinha.

"Você é uma garota estranha", afirmou.

Ela sorriu para ele, "Você deveria conhecer minha melhor amiga. O namorado dela é o ninja mais preguiçoso da nossa aldeia e está constantemente chamando-a de problemática."

Jugo sorriu: "Ela parece ser alguém interessante".

"Você não tem ideia."

Ambos riram. Juugo notou Sasuke encarando-os com os olhos apertados e sorriu mentalmente. Ao que parecia, Sasuke estava começando a ter um gostinho do ciúmes. _Isso poderia ser interessante_ , pensou, se virando para sua companheira de cabelo rosa.

"Então, há quanto tempo você conhece Sasuke?" perguntou.

"Eu o conheço desde que éramos crianças. Ele tinha um fã clube cheio de garotas que queriam sua atenção e eu costumava ser uma delas."

" _Costumava_?"

Ela corou levemente, "Bem, eu não sou mais uma fangirl. Eu ainda quero sua atenção, mas é... diferente agora."

"Como assim?"

Ela ficou pensativa: "Naquela época eu não sabia a diferença entre uma paixão juvenil e amor de verdade. Agora eu sei."

"Então você não o ama?"

Sakura olhou para Juugo. Fazia três anos desde que alguém lhe perguntou isso, a maioria das pessoas temia ouvir sua resposta, não queriam saber que ainda o amava. Naruto era o único que entendia seus sentimentos e Juugo parecia ser alguém que também entenderia. Queria ter um amigo aqui. Sasuke não gostava muito de falar e ela queria poder falar com alguém.

"Acho que sim. Quando... Quando ele deixou a aldeia o meu coração se partiu. Eu não acho que tenha conseguido superar isso. Na verdade, sei que não superei."

Juugo podia apenas balançar a cabeça com a estupidez de Sasuke, como ele pôde deixar essa garota? Bem, se certificaria de que seu amigo não fosse tão idiota pela segunda vez. Ele gostava dessa garota, ela era interessante. Sua voz rompeu seus pensamentos.

"Juugo, posso confiar em você, certo?" Perguntou.

Sorriu para ela: "Claro".

Ela sorriu: "Fico feliz, eu tinha esperança de conseguir fazer um amigo."

"Eu ficarei honrado em ser seu amigo."

Juugo olhou para cima e viu Sasuke encarando-os novamente. " _O que se passa na sua cabeça, amigo?"_ pensou. Estava realmente curioso para saber o que havia por trás daquele olhar sombrio. Sakura estava sorrindo para Juugo e contando sobre alguns de seus amigos de casa e ele ria de algumas das histórias. A garota não falava nomes, mas usou descrições como uma 'garota problemática' ou 'loiro cabeça de vento'. Continuaram nessa conversa até Sasuke dar a ordem para pararem e montarem acampamento.

 ** _µµµµµ_**

Quando terminaram de montar o acampamento, Sasuke foi até a Sakura. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Juugo, tinha colocado seu saco de dormir perto do dele.

"Venha comigo", Sasuke ordenou.

Levantou-se e o seguiu sem exitar. Caminharam até uma clareira a uma distância razoável do acampamento. Parecia incomodado e Sakura se perguntou qual poderia ser o problema. Ao chegarem, ele permaneceu de costas e não disse nada para ela.

Sasuke não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo. A única coisa que sabia é que, enquanto assistia a interação animada de Sakura e Juugo, sentiu vontade de estrangular o homem. Nunca se sentiu assim antes, não fazia o menor sentido.

Tinha levando-a na clareira para fazer perguntas sobre Naruto, mas quando deu por si, estava perguntando algo totalmente diferente.

"O que está acontecendo entre você e Juugo?"

Piscou em confusão, "Nós estávamos apenas conversando, ele se tornou meu amigo. Fiquei bem agradecida com isso pois já estava com medo de ficar sozinha aqui."

Finalmente se virou para olhá-la, "Amigos?"

Ela assentiu, "Ele disse que me protegeria do outro cara ... Suigetsu. Não tenho certeza do porquê, mas esse cara faz minha pele arrepiar."

Sasuke continuou olhando sem dizer nada. Sakura já estava começando a se perguntar o que fizera de errado, queria que ele dissesse logo o que estava incomodando. Ela refletiu por um momento, mas a única explicação que conseguiu pensar foi ciúmes, o que dificilmente era seria o caso. Sasuke nem mesmo gostava dela... não é? Bem, de qualquer forma, preferia pecar pelo excesso do que pela falta. Olhos verdes decididos encontraram os escuros. Ela andou até onde o rapaz estava e colocou uma mão em sua bochecha. No mesmo instante ele a cobriu com sua própria mão. Com medo de que fosse tirar sua mão e escapar, falou rapidamente.

"Não há nada entre eu e Juugo além da amizade. Eu nem mesmo tenho um namorado agora, recuso todos os homens que me chamam para sair."

"Por quê?"

Respirou fundo. Que diferença faria se dissesse a ele? Não poderia fazer nada contra ela. O pior que poderia acontecer seria ele ficar enojado. A machucaria, mas poderia viver com isso. Soltou a respiração em um suspiro trêmulo e sorriu para ele.

"Já te disse isso uma vez antes, eu te amo, Sasuke-kun. Só você e isso nunca vai mudar."

Os olhos escuros de Sasuke parecem ver diretamente em sua alma. Ela não desviou o olhar e continuou a sorrir. Ele deu um passo para trás e ela parecia entender pois ainda sorria.

"Vamos voltar para o acampamento. O jantar já deve estar pronto."

Ela assentiu e seguiu-o.

* * *

 **Desculpa a demora, a amiga que revisa os capítulos teve uns problemas e não pode me ajudar. Obrigada Ariel por me dar essa força S2.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, é agora que a história realmente começa, os próximos capítulos vão ser bem mais agitados.**

 **Bem, como sempre, comentários são sempre bem vindos e aquecem o coração da tradutora :3**

 **Até o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Problemas e Retorno

**Autora:** Nicola19.

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Só a tradução é minha, os personagens são de Kishimoto e o enredo é da Nicola.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Problemas e Retorno Para Casa**

Juugo estava realmente se divertindo. Primeiro porque Sasuke o vigiava como um falcão, e a melhor parte era que Sasuke não iria admitir que estava vigiando-o e nem a razão pela qual o fazia. Sakura caminhava novamente ao lado do gigante e parecia estar alheia a situação. A segunda coisa que o divertia era a aparente irritação de Karin por Sasuke continuar dando atenção à menina de cabelos rosa.

"Juugo?" A voz de Sakura chamou sua atenção.

"Sim?"

"Sasuke é... feliz aqui?"

Ele pareceu pensativo enquanto considerava como responder. Na maioria das vezes Sasuke não parecia infeliz, mas tampouco demonstrava qualquer alegria. Havia ocasiões, no entanto, em que percebia que Sasuke sentia falta de algo. Juugo não sabia o que poderia ser, mas sabia que o Uchiha nunca seria feliz até que tivesse esse algo de volta. Finalmente se virou para responder a pergunta de Sakura.

"Eu diria que ele não está feliz nem infeliz, ele não sente nada. Ele parece estar em um... limbo emocional no momento."

Sakura assentiu em compreensão e voltou sua atenção para o garoto que amava há tanto tempo. _"O que_ _eu_ _poderia fazer para ajudá-lo? Como poderia fazê-lo sorrir?"_ eram as perguntas que rodavam por sua cabeça. Sasuke sempre foi uma pessoa complicada de lidar e isso não mudou nesses três anos, mas Sakura daria qualquer coisa só para vê-lo sorrir. Ela o faria feliz, não importava o que custasse.

Karin apareceu de repente na sua cara, "Nem pense nisso".

Sakura piscou, confusa: "O quê?"

"Você me ouviu, não chegue nem perto do Sasuke. Ele é _meu_ ", afirmou a ruiva.

A médica ninja franziu a testa. Sasuke parecia ficar tão irritado com essa garota como costumava ficar com suas fangirls em Konoha. Eles estavam realmente em uma relação? Sakura supôs que era possível, mas não tinha tanta certeza de que poderia confiar nas palavra dela. Preferiu não dizer nada, apenas encolheu os ombros e continuou seu caminho.

"Eu estou falando sério. Se você se atrever a chegar perto dele eu vou ..."

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, sendo rapidamente interrompida por Juugo: "Você vai fazer o quê, Karin?"

Seu tom era calmo e inocente, mas a expressão em seus olhos era tudo menos isso. Karin engoliu em seco. Juugo não tinha muitos amigos, o que o tornava extremamente protetor com os que tinha, Sakura fazia parte desse grupo restrito de pessoas. Karin sabia que não seria capaz de tocar a garota sem sofrer a ira de Juugo e ela definitivamente não queria era mais forte do que ela e podia vencê-la sem nem tentar, isso sem mencionar que ele tinha aquela coisa de personalidade dividida. Sua outra personalidade era muito sanguinária.

"Ei vocês, Sasuke disse que vamos montar o acampamento aqui", Suigetsu disse, inconscientemente quebrando a luta antes dela começar.

"Ok", disse Sakura.

Começou a arrumar sua cama perto da de Juugo. Sakura não chegava a verbalizar o sentimento, mas Karin e Suigetsu a deixavam nervosa, enquanto Sasuke e Jugo a faziam se sentir segura. Como Sasuke não gostava que as pessoas o incomodassem, a garota de cabelo rosa preferiu ficar perto de Juugo. O grandalhão entendia e não dizia nada sobre isso. Sentiu o peso de um olhar sobre si e espiou por cima do ombro, seus olhos de esmeralda encontrando o olhar negro e inescrutável.

"Tem alguma coisa errada, Sasuke-kun?", perguntou confusa.

"Hn", foi sua única resposta antes de se virar e ir embora.

Sasuke não dizia nada, mas a proximidade de Sakura e Juugo o incomodava. Ela o deixava louco sem sequer tentar, continuava sorrindo para ele, mas não se aproximava como antes. Também o incomodava que ela não falasse com ele tanto quanto costumava. Olhou em volta ao perceber que estava sozinho e soltou um suspiro irritado. Sasuke escolheu ficar longe do grupo esta noite, talvez fosse capaz de dormir melhor se ela não estivesse por perto. Ao terminar de arrumar as coisas, voltou ao acampamento para pegar seus cobertores e jantar.

 **µµµµµ**

Sakura o assistiu sair de novo e se perguntou o que estava errado. Se perguntou se devia segui-lo para descobrir, mas decidiu ficar longe. Ele provavelmente iria preferir assim, pensou enquanto retornava à sua tarefa.

Hoje era a vez de Karin cozinhar o jantar, mas ela "acidentalmente" esqueceu de fazer o suficiente para Sakura. A garota de olhos verdes novamente se absteve de protestar contra o tratamento da ruiva, fazendo Juugo sacudir a cabeça em descontentamento. Sakura se preocupava demais em não incomodar Sasuke, na humilde opinião de Jugo. Ela precisa reclamar com o líder da equipe um pouco mais, mas nunca fazia isso. Ele estava prestes a remediar o problema de Karin se esquecendo de alimentá-la quando Sakura falou com ele.

"Juugo, a que distância estamos de Konoha?"

Estava prestes a responder quando Karin se intrometeu: "Por quê? Pensando em fugir ou avisar que estamos chegando?"

Sakura olhou para a garota, "Não, eu só queria saber."

"Até parece. Aposto que você estava pensando em fugir!"

"Não estava, eu nunca deixaria Sasuke-kun dessa forma."

"Ele não te quer aqui, então você pode fugir", veneno pingava das palavras de Karin.

"Se fizesse isso, ele teria problemas. Eu nunca causaria problemas a ele", Sakura atirou para a garota.

"Eu não sei porquê você se importa. Ele não dá a mínima para você e traiu sua Aldeia", comentou Suigetsu.

"Isso não importa para mim, desde que ele fique seguro e feliz. Farei o que puder para ajudá-lo, custe o que custar", Sakura disse calmamente.

"Você não pode fazer nada por ele, sua inút..." Karin começou, mas foi novamente interrompida por Juugo.

"Bem-vindo de volta, Sasuke. Quer jantar?"

Todos se viraram para ver Sasuke parado na beira da clareira. Havia um brilho estranho em seus olhos de ônix que estavam direcionados para a médica. Todos se perguntaram há quanto tempo ele estava ali. Sakura sorriu suavemente, pegou o prato restante e caminhou até o menino. Ele finalmente olhou para o prato e viu que ela havia lhe salvado um pouco da comida.

Olhando ao redor, viu que todos os outros já haviam comido, mas seus olhos se estreitaram quando percebeu que havia um prato a menos do que deveria. Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu tinham um prato na mão cada, mas não viu o prato de Sakura em nenhum lugar. Seus olhos se voltaram para os dela.

"Você comeu?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e Juugo respondeu em seu lugar: "Eu estava prestes a pegar alguma coisa para ela, mas me distraí".

Sasuke olhou para a panela vazia.

"Por que não há o suficiente para todos?", perguntou.

Ninguém respondeu. Os olhos de Karin se fixaram na médica, esperando que a mesma a dedurasse. Mas, para sua surpresa, Sakura não disse nada. Ela apenas olhou para Sasuke e sorriu novamente.

"Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Eu como amanhã de manhã."

Sasuke olhou para ela com uma expressão ilegível: "Sim, você vai comer amanhã, mas vai comer esta noite também. Venha comigo."

Sakura piscou surpresa, mas obedeceu. Ele olhou para trás para se certificar de que ela estava lá e continuou andando.

Depois que os dois saíram, ninguém mais disse uma palavra por um momento até Suigetsu comentar: "Bem, este é um lado diferente de Uchiha Sasuke".

Karin olhou friamente.

"O quê? Você tem que admitir que ele a trata de maneira diferente." E, apenas para irritar Karin, acrescentou: "Se tivesse sido você, ele teria te deixado passar fome até o amanhecer".

"Não iria nada!", gritou Karin.

Juugo observou os dois silenciosamente. Suigetsu estava certo sobre uma coisa, seu líder realmente tratava Sakura de um jeito que não fazia com qualquer outra pessoa. Ela o fez sentir. Juugo não tinha certeza de quais sentimentos exatamente ela despertava nele, só sabia que eram importantes. Tudo que o grandalhão podia fazer era rezar para que sua nova amiga não fosse ferida por Sasuke Uchiha.

 **µµµµµ**

 _-Enquanto isso com Sasuke e Sakura-_

Sakura estava começando a se perguntar para onde estavam indo. Sasuke apenas olhava para trás de vez em quando, provavelmente para ter certeza de que ainda estava lá e não tinha ficado para trás. Estava prestes a fazer a pergunta quando ele parou e a esperou alcança-lo, se pondo ao seu lado. Havia uma Vila na frente deles. Não era Konoha, mas ela reconheceu como uma Vila à um dia de distância de sua Aldeia natal.

"Por que estamos aqui, Sasuke-kun?"

"Você precisa comer", afirmou.

"Sim, eu sei disso, mas por que estamos aqui?"

Ele a olhou como se fosse uma idiota por um momento antes de voltar a andar. Sakura soltou um suspiro exasperado e voltou a segui-lo. Será que manter uma conversa era muito difícil? O esforço o mataria por acaso? Dar uma resposta direita pelo menos uma vez na vida era trabalhoso demais? Mas em se tratando de Sasuke, nada era impossível.

Sasuke levou-a para um pequeno restaurante na aldeia. Ela sorriu em compreensão. Tinha levado-a para comer na Vila, apesar dos riscos. Ele selecionou uma mesa no canto onde poderia ver o resto do lugar e ninguém estaria em suas costas. Apressou-se e sentou na frente dele para pedirem o jantar.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a terminar e a observou por um momento antes de perguntar: "Como está todo mundo em Konoha?"

Ela sorriu :"Kakashi é o mesmo de sempre, o ninja mais forte e atrasado da aldeia. Neji foi o único a tornar jounin até agora, enquanto o resto de nós somos chunins. Naruto tem estado fora nos últimos três anos treinando duro com o Mestre Jiraiya. Ele voltou apenas alguns dias antes da minha missão. "

"Então é por isso que Orochimaru não conseguiu achá-lo."

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, mas em seguida demonstrou certa tristeza e insegurança: "Você não vai ... machucar Naruto, não é?"

Encarou-a por um momento antes de responder: "E se eu dissesse sim?"

Ela respirou fundo e disse: "Eu não conseguiria parar você".

Sasuke a fitou com aquele brilho em seus olhos novamente, mas logo desapareceu.

"Eu não vou machucá-lo. Só vou observar."

Sakura soltou um suspiro aliviado. Realmente não seria capaz de parar Sasuke, mesmo tendo força o suficiente para isso, ela não saberia se seria capaz de lutar contra ele. Mas agora que sabia que ele não iria fazer nada além de vigiar, se sentia tão relaxada que os músculos doíam.

Se apressou para terminar a janta e os dois voltaram para o acampamento. Quando chegaram, viram que o resto do time ainda estava acordado e os cobertores de Sakura estavam rasgados.

"Diga-me o que aconteceu", Sasuke ordenou a Juugo.

"Não sei. Eu saí para me lavar e quando voltei eles estavam assim."

Sasuke olhou para os outros dois. Num primeiro momento, pareciam saber tanto quanto Juugo. No entanto, os olhos de Karin a entregaram. Suas orbes carmesins tinham um brilho presunçoso que a entregou. Mas por não ter como provar sua culpa, Sasuke acabou não dizendo nada para a ruiva.

"Temos cobertores extras?" optou por perguntar ao loiro.

Jugo balançou a cabeça: "Não, mas Sakura pode usar o meu."

"Você está louco?! Essa noite vai ser congelante, eu não vou tomar seus cobertores, Juugo!", Sakura disse teimosamente.

"Então acho que _você_ vai congelar", disse Karin.

Suigetsu soou pensativo: "Ela poderia dividir o de alguém. Não o de Juugo, é claro, ele é muito grande. Não haveria cobertor suficiente para os dois."

Karin olhou para ele, "Você vai se voluntariar, Suigetsu? Porque _eu_ não vou dividir nada com ela."

O homem de cabelos prateados encolheu os ombros.

Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke. Ela esperava que não tivesse que dividir com Suigetsu. Estava mais confortável em torno dele agora, mas não o suficiente para dormir com ele.

"Ela vai ficar comigo", Sasuke afirmou.

Sasuke nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas não queria que ela dormisse sequer perto, que dirá _com_ , de qualquer homem. Ele confiava em Juugo, então não era nada pessoal. Suigetsu, no entanto, era algo completamente diferente. Sua confiança nele era tão grande quanto sua paciência.

"O que você quer dizer?" Karin perguntou em descrença.

"Ela vai usar meus cobertores", afirmou.

Sakura o olhou exasperada: "Eu não vou deixar você congelar tampouco".

"Eu não vou porque eu vou estar usando meus cobertores também", disse com um sorriso apertado.

A garota de cabelo rosa piscou e então corou levemente. Depois de um momento, assentiu com a cabeça. Ele liderou o caminho até seus cobertores e os dois começaram a se ajeitar. Sakura teve o cuidado de não tocá-lo, não achou que apreciaria isso. Ele nunca gostou de toques de qualquer tipo, era um tanto improvável que esse aspecto tenha mudado nesses três assim, ela adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto.

 **µµµµµ**

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke foi o primeiro a acordar, como de costume. Se mexeu para levantar, mas sentiu algo contra ele. Quando olhou para baixo, viu uma bagunça cor de rosa. Sakura tinha se aconchegado contra ele em algum momento durante a noite e, como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ele passou os braços em volta dela. Ela segurava sua camisa em ambos os punhos e quando ele se moveu, se aconchegou ainda mais perto dele. Sentiu um sorriso puxar sua boca enquanto a observava dormir. Ela parecia tão ... pacífica e ... bela. Espera, o quê?! No que acabou de pensar? Essa era Sakura, sua antiga companheira de equipe. A mesma garota que costumava irritá-lo com vigor invejável. E agora ele só conseguia pensar no quanto era adorável. De onde veio isso?

Ainda estava vendo-a dormir quando Juugo acordou. O homem espiou o líder da equipe olhar para a menina em seus braços com confusão. Jugo abriu um leve sorriso divertido antes de escondê-lo.

"Bom dia, Sasuke", disse baixinho para não acordar mais ninguém.

Sasuke olhou para ele e assentiu.

"Ela ainda está dormindo?"

"Sim."

O silêncio caiu entre os dois por um momento, então Sasuke falou novamente, "Eu quero que você fique de olho nela. Certifique-se de que ela está bem."

"Por que você mesmo não faz isso?"

"Só pioraria as coisas com Karin."

Jugo assentiu em compreensão e disse: "Ela terá que dividir os cobertores com você por mais algum tempo, não temos peças de reposição".

Sasuke assentiu. Ele levantou-se cuidadosamente para que não a acordasse. Depois de se assegurar de que ainda estava coberta, se virou para enfrentar Juugo: "Quem preparou o jantar ontem à noite?"

"Karin"

Sasuke abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas então o objeto de sua discussão começou a despertar. Os olhos vermelhos de Karin olharam diretamente para Sasuke. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso que pensava ser sedutor, mas, como de costume, ele não mostrou qualquer reação. Desviou os olhos para o nó que estava nos cobertores de Sasuke. A bagunça começou a se agitar e então Sakura se sentou.

"Bom dia, Sasuke-kun.", disse com o sorriso mais doce.

Sasuke acenou para ela enquanto pensava em como era estranho que reagisse mais ao sorriso inocente de Sakura do que para o suposto sedutor de Karin. Isso era normal? Ele não tinha certeza. O menino decidiu ignorá-lo, não era algo que importasse de qualquer maneira.

"Bom dia, Juugo", Sakura disse ao grande homem.

"Bom dia, Sakura." Jugo sorriu: "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, "Claro, o quê é?"

"Você já notou que o nome de Sasuke é o único em que você adiciona o sufixo ''kun'' ?"

Ela piscou, "Não, eu nunca notei, mas agora que você mencionou, é verdade."

Suigetsu já tinha acordado a altura e perguntou: "Por quê?"

"Eu não sei. Essa é a primeira vez que me dou conta disso", Sakura respondeu.

"Que ridícula. Aposto que Sasuke odeia isso, não é, Sasuke?" Karin olhou para Sasuke em busca de apoio.

Sasuke não confirmou ou negou gostar do sufixo adicionado ao final de seu nome. A verdade é que ela não se referia a ele sem o sufixo desde o dia em que acordara na Aldeia do Som. Quando ela o chamava apenas de Sasuke, era como se algo dentro dele morresse, _necessitava_ escutar o -kun ao final de seu nome pois era uma prova de que ela ainda se importava. Quando ela abandonava o termo, era como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito. Não que ele ainda tivesse um coração, é claro. Quando o agradeceu por salva-la, acrescentando o sufixo, o rapaz sentiu aquela parte de si que acreditava estar morta voltar a vida. Mas não é como se ele fosse admitir isso para alguém, é claro, já mal admitia para si mesmo. Preferia continuar dizendo a si mesmo que não sentia nada, dizendo que apenas em momentos de fraqueza sentia algo por alguém.

Sakura apenas deu de ombros: " Ele me diria se não gostasse, Sasuke não tolera coisas que não gosta por muito tempo. Ele provavelmente nem liga se eu adiciono o sufixo ou não."

Jugo estava observando Sasuke muito de perto durante toda a conversa e pensou _'Você está tão errada, Sakura'_.

"Quem vai fazer o café da manhã hoje?" Suigetsu perguntou, mudando completamente de assunto.

"Eu acho que a princesa deveria fazer a comida também. Isto é, se ela for capaz de cozinhar alguma coisa", afirmou Karin com um sorriso de escárnio.

Sasuke sentiu um sorriso querendo se abrir no rosto. Karin estava prestes a ter uma grande surpresa. Sakura não só sabia cozinhar, como era uma das melhores cozinheiras de Konoha, junto com Ino e Tenten. Os garotos acreditavam que tinha algo a ver com serem as únicas garotas em suas equipes. Quando o time 7 começou a treinar juntos, rapidamente ficou claro que a comida de Kakashi e Sasuke mal chegava a ser comestível e a única coisa que Naruto conseguia cozinhar era ramen, Sakura sendo a única com um pouco de experiência culinária. Ela logo assumiu a cozinha completamente quando se tornou óbvio que os meninos não iriam aprender a fazer uma refeição decente tão cedo e suas habilidades culinárias melhoraram bastante desde então.

"Eu não me importo com quem cozinha, desde que seja comestível", respondeu Suigetsu.

Sakura deu de ombros: "Claro, pode deixar comigo ".

"Você ouviu o que Suigetsu disse, é melhor ser comestível", declarou Karin.

"Será."

Karin saiu com um bufo.

 **µµµµµ**

 _-Enquanto isso em Konoha-_

Naruto estava seriamente começando a se preocupar com sua companheira de equipe. Sakura estava ausente há quase três dias e ainda não havia pistas sobre o que havia acontecido com ela. Já estavam ficando sem ideias, toda vez que procuravam por ela, não encontravam nada, nem mesmo uma sugestão do que poderia ter acontecido.

"Ugh, isso está me deixando louco", disse em voz alta. "O que será que aconteceu com ela?"

Kakashi sacudiu a cabeça, "Eu não sei, Naruto".

"Ela pode ter simplesmente desaparecido no ar. Tem que haver algo que estamos deixando passar", disse Naruto.

Ino olhou para o loiro e depois para Hinata. A tímida kunoichi estava olhando para a mesa com tristeza em seus olhos prateados. Sabia que ela estava apaixonada pelo menino da raposa, embora Ino não conseguisse entender o porquê. Magoava Hinata saber que Naruto se importava com Sakura e não com ela, mas a garota faria qualquer coisa para ajudar Naruto, então sempre ajudava nas buscas.

"Ei Naruto, só por curiosidade, você ainda ama Sakura?" Ino perguntou, rezando para que ele desse a resposta certa.

Naruto piscou e sorriu: "Sim ..."

Ino queria bater nele e Hinata parecia que ia chorar, mas então ele continuou:

"Mas não do jeito que amava antes. Ela é mais uma irmã para mim agora, minha melhor amiga."

Ino soltou um suspiro de alívio. Talvez agora Hinata parasse com esse desanimo deprimente. Ino sorriu quando a viu olhando para Naruto esperançosa. Shikamaru revirou os olhos, sabendo que sua namorada estava bancando o cupido. Essa necessidade de unir todo mundo era praticamente uma doença para ela.

"De volta ao tópico", Kakashi começou, "o que mais podemos fazer? Todos na vila têm procurado em todos os lugares e até pedimos a Suna para ficar de olho caso surja alguma coisa."

Ninguém disse nada, já tinham esgotado todas as idéias.

"Talvez precisemos fazer uma pausa", disse Shikamaru. "Nós temos procurado sem parar por quase três dias."

"Você só está dizendo isso porque é um idiota preguiçoso", rebateu o loiro.

"Ele está certo, precisamos descansar", disse Tenten.

Naruto parecia querer discutir, mas acabou suspirando em derrota: "Vocês estão certo, eu só ..."

"Sabemos disso, Naruto. Todos nós nos preocupamos com Sakura, mas temos que descansar e então talvez alguma ideia surja", disse Neji.

Todos começaram a sair, mas Ino notou que Hinata estava prestes a ir para casa sozinha no escuro. A garota loira sorriu e caminhou até Naruto.

"Ei Naruto."

"O que foi, Ino?", perguntou.

"Você levaria a Hinata para casa hoje? Neji está levando Tenten, então ela não tem ninguém para acompanha-la. Fico preocupada pois está escuro lá fora e ela mora longe."

Naruto olhou para a garota de cabelos escuros e sorriu quando viu que Ino estava certa. "Claro, mas ela sabe que você está me pedindo?"

"Não, e seria menos complicado se você fingisse que foi ideia sua."

"Tudo bem então. Te vejo amanhã, Ino," Naruto se dirigiu para Hinata com um aceno por cima do ombro para a manipuladora de mente. Ele gritou para a garota tímida: "Hey Hinata, espere. Eu vou te acompanhar até em casa".

Hinata se virou quando ouviu o grito. Ela viu Naruto chegando e então registrou o que ele havia dito, sentindo o rubor subir nas bochechas. Ele queria levá-la para casa, _isso tinha que ser um sonho_ , pensou enquanto esperava o ninja sorridente.

"Não queria que você fosse para casa sozinha no escuro. Tudo bem se eu andar com você?"

Sorriu timidamente para ele, "Umm, s..sim Naruto-kun."

Ele sorriu para ela e então os dois começaram a caminhar juntos.

 **µµµµµ**

 _-De volta com o Time Cobra-_

Finalmente chegaram. Sasuke olhou para a aldeia que havia abandonado três anos atrás. Uma onda de saudade tomou conta dele, mas a empurrou impiedosamente para o lado. Já tinha feito a sua escolha e arcar com ela. Olhou para Sakura, que sorria tristemente para a aldeia abaixo.

"Você está bem?" Jugo perguntou à amiga.

"Eu estou bem, apenas sinto falta de casa".

"Você quer voltar?" ele perguntou.

Sakura pensou por um momento e depois disse: "Não. Não, eu não quero, estou feliz aqui com Sasuke-kun. Eu só queria poder ver meus velhos amigos. Não é realmente o lugar que faz falta, mas meus amigos. "

Sasuke desviou o olhar que antes estava na kunoichi. Como ela poderia se sentir assim? Como poderia preferir ficar com ele à voltar para casa? Não fazia o menor sentido, mas o Uchiha estava começando a perceber que ela nunca faria qualquer sentido para ele. Novamente empurrou os pensamentos para longe, não querendo ficar preso neles.

Sasuke deu as ordens, "Não deixe que eles nos vejam, nós não estamos aqui para lutar, apenas reunir informações sobre Naruto Uzumaki. Entendido?", todos assentiram, "Ótimo. Sakura, você vem comigo."

Sakura aquiesceu e foi até ele. Os outros foram embora, exceto por Karin. Ela olhou para Sakura, em seguida, enfrentou Sasuke.

"Por que ela vai ficar com você?" exigiu.

"Juugo já tem bastante dificuldade em se esconder sem ela."

"Então por que ela não fica comigo ou com Suigetsu?"

"Suigetsu pode assustá-la, levando ambos a serem revelados, e eu não posso confiar em você com a segurança dela."

Karin piscou e então saiu de mau humor. Realmente não gostava daquela tal de Sakura. O que a tornava tão especial que Sasuke queria mantê-la segura? Ele nem sequer a conhecia antes dela se juntar ao time deles, então por que diabos ficava protegendo-a? Karin queria matar a garota e se ela lhe desse uma razão, é o que faria. Então aquela coisa estúpida de cabelo rosa estaria fora do caminho e poderia ter Sasuke para si mesma. Karin deu um sorriso maligno. Sim, Sasuke seria todo dela.

Depois que Karin saiu, Sakura olhou para Sasuke para ver por onde começariam. Tudo o que tinham que fazer para permanecerem ocultos era evitar o olho sharingan de Kakashi e o byakugan do clã Hyuga. Kakashi era fácil, a menos que estivesse lutando seriamente, seu sharingan ficava coberto por sua bandana e o byakugan do clã Hyuga seguia o mesmo princípio. A coisa lógica a se fazer era evitar o entorno do clã Hyūga e os campos de treinamento. Seria algo simples de se fazer se não estivessem lá para vigiar Naruto, que passa quase todo seu tempo livre treinando. E de fato, acabaram por encontrar Naruto no campo de treinamento com Kakashi.A luta entre os dois estava sendo levada a sério, tão a sério que Kakashi estava com seu sharingan descoberto.

Vigiar a dupla não foi algo fácil, Sasuke e Sakura estavam constantemente se esquivando para que Kakashi não pudesse vê-los com aquele olho. Isso sem mencionar as habilidades demoníacas da raposa de Naruto. Quando influenciado pelo chakra da raposa, seus sentidos aumentavam junto com sua força e velocidade, incluindo seu senso de olfato. Se não tivessem cuidado, ele seria capaz de sentir o cheiro deles.

Depois de muito tempo os dois ninjas machucados sentaram para descansar. Sasuke ficou impressionado com o quão forte Naruto se tornou, o idiota definitivamente melhorou muito desde a última vez que se viram. Se perguntou brevemente se ainda poderia vencê-lo.

Naruto não havia mudado tanto na aparência, no entanto. Seu cabelo loiro permanecia curto é arrepiado, apenas um pouco maior do que era antes. Suas roupas continuavam sendo quase totalmente laranjas e sua bandana agora tinha uma faixa preta. Os olhos azuis ainda tinham aquele brilho feliz e otimista, mesmo que no momento estivessem ofuscados pela preocupação.

"Ei, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sim, Naruto?"

"Você acha que Sakura está bem?"

Kakashi suspirou, "Eu não sei como responder isso. Sakura é uma garota forte, duvido que alguém fosse capaz de matá-la. Se tivessem tentado, haveria provas disso, mas tudo o que encontramos foram sinais de sua batalha contra o ninja do som. "

"Você acha que ela foi sequestrada?"

"Acho que sim."

"Eu também", disse Naruto. "De certo modo, é uma boa notícia."

Kakashi parecia interessado: "Como assim?"

"Bem, se eles a sequestraram então ela está viva. Eles precisavam dela para algo, certo?"

"Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas acho que você está certo. Ela é a aprendiz da Godaime Hokage, afinal."

Os dois ninjas se levantaram e começaram a caminhar de volta para a aldeia, Sasuke e Sakura seguindo-os em silêncio. Sakura viu quando Kakashi olhou para trás, diretamente para eles, e estendeu a mão para o braço de Sasuke, detendo-o. Ele encarou-a em confusão, mas parou. Quando os outros dois estavam fora do alcance de audição, sussurrou: "Ele sabe que estamos aqui".

"Kakashi?"

Sakura assentiu.

"Eu deveria imaginar que ele iria nos sentir. Maldito Orochimaru, ele sabe que ninguém pode se aproximar de Kakashi facilmente. É preciso mais habilidade do que a maioria dos ninjas sequer sonha em ter", disse Sasuke, sacudindo a cabeça.

Isso era verdade. Ela tinha visto muitas pessoas tentarem se aproximar furtivamente de Kakashi, mas nada nunca funcionou. O que fez Orochimaru pensar que qualquer um deles poderia? Sasuke sentou lá e debateu sobre o quê fazer. A primeira coisa a se era obviamente sair desse lugar, ou certamente seriam surpreendidos por Kakashi. Se virou e fez sinal para Sakura segui-lo.

Estavam quase saindo da área de treinamento quando Sasuke de repente agarrou Sakura e pulou para trás. Ele se virou e manteve Sakura atrás si. Em pé na frente dele estavam Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino e Tsunade, todos olhando-o em choque. Naruto foi o primeiro a se manifestar, como sempre.

O loiro falou em um baixo e descrente sussurro, "Sasuke, você sequestrou a Sakura?"

* * *

 **Eita porr . E agora, Sasuke-kun?**

 **O que vocês acham que vai acontecer agora** **? Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e estejam curtindo a história! Não sintam raiva da Karin (ou de como a autora colocou a Karin) pois ela vai mudar em breve.**

 **Um agradecimento especial ao Ariel, um amigo que está me ajudando nas revisões para a história não ficar cheia de erros.**

 **Como sempre, cometários são sempre bem vindos e deixam a tradutora feliz. Sigam ou favoritem a história para receberem as atualizações assim que elas foram feitas S2**

 **Até o próximo capítulo *_***


	5. Capítulo 5 - A Insegurança de Sakura

**Autora:** Nicola19

 **Tradução:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Nada disso aqui é meu, nem os personagens e nem a história, só a tradução foi feita por mim.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: A Insegurança de Sakura**

"Sasuke, você levou Sakura?" Naruto perguntou ao seu ex-companheiro de equipe. "Por quê fez isso?"

Sasuke não respondeu, seu rosto tão inexpressivo como sempre enquanto os encarava. Ino olhou para a amiga de cabelo rosa em busca de respostas. Era claro que Sakura estava com medo, mas não de Sasuke. Ino também notou que Sasuke estava em pé na frente de Sakura, como se para protegê-la.

Todos se prepararam para uma briga, exceto por Ino. Sasuke não fez nenhum movimento, permanecendo na frente da garota de cabelo rosa e Ino começou a questionar sobre algumas coisas. Teria mais chances se usasse Sakura como escudo em vez de protege-la. Sasuke não era um idiota, ele com certeza sabia que poderia escapar se usasse Sakura como um escudo. Então, por que não fazia isso?

"Sasuke, deixe Sakura ir!", Naruto gritou enquanto corria na direção dos dois.

Sasuke reagiu agarrando Sakura e esquivando-se do ataque. Ao caírem no chão, agarrou a mão de Sakura e correu. A menina não teve escolha senão acompanha-lo e o resto do grupo seguiu-os. Ino correu como nunca, rezando para que os alcançasse antes dos demais. A sorte estava do seu lado, alcança-los e pulou na frente deles antes dos outros. Não ficou surpresa quando Sakura se moveu para a frente de Sasuke para protegê-lo.

"Eu não estou aqui para lutar", Ino tranquilizou a amiga.

Sakura relaxou, mas sua voz ainda era cautelosa: "Então, por que está aqui?"

"Eu estava preocupada com você. Queria ter certeza de que ele não me atacaria se eu não lutasse."

"Eu estou bem. Sasuke me salvou e é por isso que estou com ele agora. Se eu sair, ele vai ter problemas com Orochimaru e eu não posso fazer isso. Me desculpe, Ino."

"Não tem problema, desde que ele continue cuidando de você." Ino olhou diretamente para Sasuke, "Se ela se machucar, eu vou garantir que nunca consiga reviver seu clã. Você vai perder uma parte muito importante do corpo masculino para isso."

Sasuke estremeceu com o pensamento de ter essa parte arrancada.

Ino se virou para Sakura, "Agora saia daqui antes que eles te alcancem."

"Obrigado, Ino."

"Ei, eu sei como é isso, sabe? Agora vá."

Ino os observou ir embora com um pequeno sorriso. Um par de braços fortes envolveram sua cintura. Ela recostou-se contra o peito do namorado.

"Eu fiz a coisa certa, não é, Shikamaru?"

"Eu acho que sim. Você não poderia ter feito outra coisa."

Ela suspirou de alívio. Shikamaru não mentiria para ela, nem para fazê-la se sentir melhor, então sabia o que disse era a verdade.

"Graças a Deus. Fiquei preocupada por um segundo de que tivesse cometido um grande erro", comentou.

"É óbvio que ele se importa com ela ou a teria usado como escudo para escapar quando os surpreendemos. Acho que ela ficará bem."

"Também pensei isso."

 _-Com Sasuke e Sakura-_

"Não consigo acreditar que ela nos deixou ir", comentou Sakura enquanto corriam. "Espero que ela não tenha problemas."

"Ela não vai, Shikamaru vai se certificar disso", disse Sasuke.

Sakura pensou por um momento e concordou com Sasuke. Shikamaru era o principal estrategista de Konoha. Se alguém poderia manter Ino longe de problemas, esse alguém era Shikamaru Nara. E o interesse dele em manter a Ino longe de problemas era ainda maior, visto que era sua namorada.

Sakura então percebeu que o resto do Time Cobra corria ao lado deles. Karin estava olhando para ela com a mesma irritação de sempre, mas com Jugo e Suigetsu parecia que nada havia acontecido. Sasuke parou em uma clareira a vários quilômetros de Konoha e olhou para Karin sem precisar dizer nada.

"Ninguém está nos seguindo mais", afirmou a ruiva após examinar a área em busca de chakra.

Sasuke assentiu e disse: "Fiquem aqui. Vou me reportar ao Orochimaru".

Então os deixou sozinhos. No começo tudo ficou quieto, com Jugo e Suigetsu começando a montar o acampamento e Sakura preparando o jantar. Karin continuou ali paradam parecia estar vibrando de raiva.

De repente, ela se virou para Sakura: "O que você fez?"

"Eu?! O que te faz pensar que eu fiz alguma coisa?" Sakura arquejou indignada.

"Nós fomos pegos."

"Karin, você não acha que está exagerando?" Suigetsu disse.

Ela o encarou, "Não, não estou! Nós fomos pegos por causa dela!"

"Isso não é verdade!" Sakura gritou.

"Prove. Sasuke certamente não causou isso, então só sobra você.", Karin respondeu.

"Karin..."

"Fique fora disso, Jugo," Karin interrompeu antes que ele pudesse terminar. "É tudo culpa dela."

"Por que tem que ser culpa de alguém?" Sakura perguntou.

"Porque você não teria sido pega se não cometesse nenhum erro", Karin respondeu como se estivesse falando com um idiota.

"Estou dizendo a você que eu não causei isso."

"E por que deveríamos acreditar em você?"

Sakura não soube o que dizer. O que era suposto que dissesse? Karin estava determinada a odiá-la, então nada que fizesse mudaria sua opinião. Mesmo que Sakura pudesse provar que ninguém tinha culpa por terem sido descobertos, Karin não acreditaria. A garota de cabelos rosados soltou um suspiro de resignação. Valia a pena argumentar? Não ganharia nada, então resolveu não se incomodar. Ao invés de responder, continuou fazendo o jantar.

"Você está me ignorando?" Karin exigiu.

Sakura continuou em silêncio.

"Me responda!"

Sakura se virou para Karin com um último comentário, "Por quê? Você me odeia, não importa o que eu faça, então por que deveria me preocupar em discutir com você?"

Desta vez, Karin foi quem não teve nada a dizer. Sakura voltou-se para a comida e continuou a cozinhar. Os garotos voltaram a montar o resto do acampamento.

Sasuke estava exausto quando voltou ao acampamento. Orochimaru não estava feliz por terem sido pegos, mas não podia culpar o Team Snake. Ninguém esperava que Kakashi estivesse observando Naruto tão de perto, mas isso não impediu que Orochimaru tentasse jogar a culpa neles. Sasuke optou por não contar ao sannin o que Sakura havia lhe falado sobre Naruto e os outros, rezando para que Orochimaru nunca descobrisse. _"Eu realmente terei que fazer algo sobre ele em breve"_ , pensou consigo mesmo.

Sakura o viu chegando e preparou seu prato. Sabia que ele estaria com fome e parecia estar cansado ao senta na cama improvisada. Entregou-lhe o prato, que ele aceitou com um aceno de cabeça, e sentou ao seu lado na cama para continuar sua conversa com Juugo sobre técnicas de combate. Suigetsu entrou na conversa por tédio e Karin continuou ignorando a presença de Sakura, se mantendo alheia à conversa. Apesar disso, continuou olhando com repulsa para Sasuke e Sakura sentados lado a lado na cama improvisada.

Ela finalmente se pronunciou: "Sasuke, não acho que essa vadia deva dividir a cama com você."

Sasuke a olhou, surpreso, "O que?"

"Essa garota não é boa o suficiente para ficar ao seu lado e menos ainda na sua cama", esclareceu Karin.

"E onde você supõe que ela deveria dormir?"

"No chão."

Sasuke continuou encarando-a com seus olhos escuros e vazios. Sua expressão ainda era a mesma, mas de alguma forma todos sabiam que ele não estava feliz com a resposta. Karin se contorceu sob o olhar de gelo.

"Ela pode usar minha cama e eu durmo com você", disse.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, "E você se acha boa o suficiente para deitar na mesma cama que eu?"

Sakura permaneceu ouvindo a conversa entre os dois. Karin estava realmente começando a irritá-la. A garota acabara de chamá-la de vadia sem nenhum motivo, além de dar a atender que ela e Sasuke estavam fazendo mais do que dormir a noite, o que estava totalmente longe da realidade. Ela nem mesmo tocava no Sasuke enquanto dormia! (A / N: lembre-se que Sasuke tinha se levantado antes dela para que não soubesse que tinham dormido abraçados.)

"Melhor do que ela eu com certeza sou", respondeu. O temperamento de Sakura, que já estava chegando ao ponto de ruptura, transbordou quando Karin falou novamente, "Além disso, ela é inútil. Estaríamos melhor sem ela."

Isso atingiu um nervo que Sakura manteve escondido a maior parte do tempo. Já havia sido o elo fraco de sua equipe. Isso a fez se sentir inútil antes e ela trabalhou duro para mudar a situação. E agora aqui estava essa garota, chamando-a de inútil na frente da última pessoa que ela queria que a visse como inútil, Sasuke. Sakura queria provar a ele que que era sim forte. Esperava que isso o fizesse volta para casa, pois se ela e Naruto fossem fortes, poderiam ajuda-lo na vingança contra Itachi.

Karin continuou a falar com Sasuke, "Quero dizer, vamos lá. A única coisa que ela sabe fazer, e de forma muito mediana, é cozinhar, e eu já comi comidas melhores. Sem mencionar que quase te fez ser pego hoje em Konoha. Ela não passa de um fardo desde que se juntou a nós!"

Sakura não aguentou mais. Ela se virou e correu o mais rápido que pôde. Ouviu alguém gritando seu nome, mas ignorou quem quer que fosse. A médica não deu a mínima para onde estava indo, só queria ficar longe daquele lugar. Karin estava certa, Sakura não tinha feito nada de útil para o grupo, pelo contrário, estava causando perturbações. Sasuke foi obrigado a dividir a cama com ela e Juugo tinha que observá-la constantemente para evitar as importunações de Karin. Ele provavelmente já estava cansado da companhia dela. E o pior: e se ela fosse a razão pela qual quase foram pegos? Se isso fosse verdade, quase causou a prisão de Sasuke, o que tornava tudo ainda pior. Morreria antes de machucar o Sasuke de qualquer forma.

Um trovão estourou acima e o brilho iluminou o céu antes de uma chuva violenta começar a cair, mas a garota de cabelo rosa pareceu não notar nada disso e continuou correndo. Ou pelo menos tentou, até ser pega de surpresa por alguém. Um par de braços poderosos envolveu sua cintura e a puxaram conta um peito musculoso, fazendo-a soltar um grito de surpresa. A pessoa que a pegou a girou e pressionou suas costas contra uma arvore, a parte da frente de seu corpo pressionada pelo peitoral quente. Olhou para cima e encarou seu capturador, olhos verdes contra os negros familiares.

"Sasuke-kun", sussurrou.

"Você prometeu não fugir."

Ela desviou o olhar, "Por que isso importa? Eu não sou boa para você, Karin estava certa. Você ficaria melhor sem mim."

"O que te faz pensar isso?"

"Eu não sou boa em nada, sempre fui o elo mais fraco."

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por um momento. Não sabia o que dizer, este não era um lado da Sakura que conhecesse. Ela sempre pareceu ser tão confiante, era difícil acreditar que tivesse problemas de insegurança. Ele decidiu deixar o instinto guiá-lo.

"Você está certa. Há três anos você era, de fato, o elo mais fraco do time. Mas eu a vi lutar recentemente, e foi impressionante, ninguém pode te chamar de fraca hoje em dia."

"Você não tem que mentir para mim, Sasuke-kun. Apenas me deixe ir, não quero ser um fardo para você."

"E quando foi que eu menti por saber que a verdade doeria mais?"

Voltou os olhos para ele, "nunca".

"Então o que te faz pensar que eu mentiria agora?"

"Eu ... eu não sei. Acho que na hora o que Karin disse fez sentido para mim."

"Karin é uma tola, você não é um fardo. Se fosse, eu teria te deixado no Som ou até mesmo em Konoha."

"Sinto muito. É só que eu não quero deixa-lo...infeliz."

Sasuke soltou um suspiro frustrado. Odiava demonstrar emoções de qualquer tipo e já havia saído um pouco do seu caráter habitual durante sua conversa com ela. Mas parece que teria que deixar mais um pouco de seus sentimentos a mostra antes de fazê-la volta com ele. Ainda não sabia porquê era tão importante para ele que ela não o deixasse, só sabia quenão queria vê-la partir.

"Você não me deixa infeliz. Na verdade ... essa é a última coisa que você faz", rosnou.

Sim, ele rosnou. Mas dê-lhe um desconto, o pobre menino não gostava de demonstrar às pessoas seus sentimentos, quê dirá falar sobre eles.

Sakura não pareceu se importar pelo tom e sim pelas palavras, olhando para ele com uma faísca de esperança em seus olhos verdes. Procurou em seus olhos escuros indícios para se certificar de que não estava mentindo. Um sorriso brilhante iluminou seu rosto quando percebeu que ele estava sendo sincero.

Se afastou quando teve certeza que ela não correria de novo. Sasuke se virou e começou a andar, olhando por cima do ombro para a garota.

"Vamos voltar para o acampamento", ordenou.

"Estou indo, Sasuke-kun", disse e correu atrás dele.

Jugo observou os dois retornarem, ficando contente ao perceber a aura feliz de Sakura. Tinha ficado levemente preocupado quando ela fugiu, e tão surpreso quanto os outros quando viram Sasuke decolar atrás dela como um maldito morcego fugindo do inferno.

Karin parecia a ponto de matar alguém quando viu Sasuke retornando com Sakura. Suigetsu e Jugo, por outro lado, sorriram. Eles sabiam o que iria acontecer se Sasuke não fizesse nada para estragar.

Suigetsu normalmente não se importava com coisas assim, mas nos últimos dias, assim como Juugo, acabou por se apegar à companheira de viagem. Além disso, também estava, à sua maneira, feliz em ver que Sasuke estava finalmente conseguindo uma pausa na vida que levava.

Suigetsu se virou para Karin, "Esquece, Karin, você não pode vencer essa batalha."

"Sim, eu posso e vou."

Não se incomodou em responder, ela enxergaria a verdade eventualmente. Talvez, quando Karin visse que não ganharia o coração do Sasuke, abriria seus olhos para outra pessoa, como o próprio Suigetsu. Até então, ele se satisfaria irritando-a sempre para lembra-la de que ele existia. Além disso, ela ficava realmente engraçada e o divertia quando ficava irritada com ele.

"Durmam um pouco, vamos voltar para a Aldeia do Som amanhã", ordenou Sasuke.

Todos deitaram em suas respectivas camas. Sasuke não conseguia dormir, estava inquieto, então rolou para olhar Sakura dormir. Por que era tão importante que ela não o deixasse? Vê-la correr para longe dele despertou uma centena de emoções, a maioria nem mesmo identificáveis. A primeira foi o medo de que ela não voltasse. A aflição o seguiu rapidamente, por razões que não entendia. Logo em seguida foi tomado pela ânsia de pegá-la e trazê-la de volta, e foi exatamente isso que fez. Sasuke balançou a cabeça com os pensamentos passando por sua mente. Eles eram inúteis, então os empurrou para longe, ignorando a voz que dizia que estava apenas com medo do que significavam.

Sasuke olhou para menina adormecida novamente. Decidido a não pensar sobre os motivos de suas ações em relação a ela, passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a contra si. Ela se aconchegou mais perto do seu peito em seu sono. Finalmente adormeceu, sem deixá-la ir.

* * *

 **E aí, o que acharam?**

 **Eu sei, eu sei, vocês devem ter achado que eu morri ou desisti depois de ter ficado tanto tempo sem postar, mas estou de volta!**

 **Olham eu particularmente não gosto quando colocam a Karin dessa forma e acho que foi exagerado, eu não a vejo com esses olhos, mas é como eu disse antes, essa história foi escrita na época em que a gente não sabia nada sobre a Karin. Mas fiquem tranquilos que em breve a Karin vai mudar de atitude e voltar seus olhos vermelhos para o Suigetsu 3**

 **Bem, o próximo capítulo vai ser mais focado no Naruto e com leves cenas NaruHina, quem curte o casal (e até quem não curte) deve gostar. Até mais!**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Konoha

**Autora:** Nicola19

 **Tradução:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Só a tradução é minha, os personagens são de Kishimoto e o enredo é da Nicola.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Konoh** **a**

Era um dia alegre, o sol brilhava e o céu incrivelmente azul só tinha umas poucas nuvens brancas e fofas. Mas a beleza do dia não pareceu ter nenhum efeito em um certo ninja loiro que estava sentado na antiga área de treinamento do time 7 com uma carranca no rosto. Ele era o exato oposto de alegre, na verdade.

Naruto não conseguia entender. Por que Sakura não lutou contra Sasuke? Ao contrário da crença popular, ele não era um completo idiota, sabia que, se Sakura quisesse fugir, poderia fazer isso. Mas a médica não tentou fugir. Em vez disso, ficou atrás dele em silêncio, sem gritos e tampouco pareceu assustada. Não fazia o menor sentido.

Hinata caminhou hesitante em direção ao garoto. Ele estava de costas resmungando para si mesmo, então não tinha notado-a ainda. A garota não tinha certeza se deveria interrompê-lo, então ficou brincando com as pontas do longo cabelo, que havia deixado crescer após o exame chunnin, enquanto considerava. Depois de observá-lo por mais um momento, decidiu se virar para sair.

"Ah, por favor. Pode vir aqui e se sentar, Hinata, eu não mordo", Naruto disse de repente.

Hinata corou um pouco, "Si-sinto muito, Naruto-kun. Eu não quis te incomodar."

Olhando por cima do ombro, abriu um sorriso para a menina: "Não se preocupe com isso. Na verdade, você pode ser capaz de me ajudar a entender uma coisa." Ele mateu com a mão no espaço ao seu lado, "Então venha até aqui, sente-se um pouco."

Ela sorriu timidamente para ele e sentou-se. Já fazia 24 horas desde que Sasuke e Sakura estiveram em Konoha e todos, menos Ino e Shikamaru, pareciam preocupados. Hinata tinha uma leve suspeita que explicasse o porquê deles não estarem preocupados, mas ainda não tinha certeza. Como não era do tipo que tirava conclusões precipitadas e as expunha, manteve suas suspeitas para si mesma.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um momento, até que Naruto quebrou o silêncio. Sem olhar para ela, perguntou: "Por que você acha que ela foi embora com ele?"

"V-Você quer dizer a Sakura, não é?"

Ele assentiu. Seu olhar ainda no local por onde Sakura e Sasuke partiram ontem.

Hinata olhou para o mesmo local, considerando sua resposta antes de falar. A garota tímida suspeitava da razão, mas temia que Naruto não fosse ficar feliz com a resposta. Ela o encarou canto dos olhos.

"B-bem... é po-possível que... que e-ela ainda se impo-porte com ele."

Com isso Naruto se virou para olha-la, fazendo seu rubor aumentar ainda mais. Ela parecia estranhamente fofa com as bochechas coradas e Naruto se perguntou como nunca havia notado isso antes.

"Você quer dizer que ela ainda está apaixonada por ele, não é?" ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

"Como ela ainda pode amá-lo? Depois de tudo o que ele fez... não faz o menor sentido."

"O amor n-não escuta a lógica. Bem, pelo menos não esse tipo de lógica. Ele t-tem uma lógica própria que não faz sentido pa-para nós."

Naruto encarou-a com surpresa. Hinata conseguiu responder com quase nenhuma gagueira. Esse era um assunto importante para Naruto, ele precisava de uma resposta direta dela sem todo o lance de pestanejar. Sua voz estava calma e ela falou devagar para não tropeçar em cada palavra.

Ele suspirou: "Bem, não posso dizer que isso me surpreende. Sakura sempre foi apaixonada por ele, nunca olhou para ninguém com esse tipo de sentimento. É normal se supor que ela não tenha parado de amá-lo desde que ele partiu."

Hinata virou a cabeça para olhá-lo: "Você não parece desapontado".

"Por quê eu não estou. Se alguém puder trazer o Sasuke de volta para casa, é Sakura. Bem, contanto que ele não a machuque no processo."

Hinata sorriu para ele e Naruto devolveu com uma piscadela. Realmente não podia acreditar que ainda não tinha notado o quanto ela era bonita. Ele era realmente tão lerdo quanto todo mundo dizia que era? De repente, se levantou e ofereceu uma mão para a jovem.

"Por que não vamos almoçar, Hinata? Eu não comi nada hoje e estou morrendo de fome."

Hinata acenou com a cabeça e disse timidamente: "Claro, N-naruto-kun."

Algumas horas depois, Naruto estava voltando para seu apartamento. Tinha acabado de levar Hinata para casa, logo depois de terminarem o almoço. Ela continuou tão quieta como sempre, mas ele não se importava, isso apenas fez com que desejasse que ela se abrisse para ele, então descobriria o que aquela timidez ocultava. Se o que Ino dizia era verdade, apenas ao redor dele ela gaguejava com tanta intensidade. O que o tornava tão diferente para ela? O menino sorriu e pensou que ainda teria bastante tempo para descobrir.

"Naruto"

O garoto se virou para ver Kakashi andando até ele. Seu sensei sorria e acenava, então Naruto acenou de volta e esperou no ninja copiador alcançá-lo.

"Olá Kakashi-sensei. O que você anda fazendo?"

"Eu estava indo ler um pouco, mas acabei te vendo. Você já está melhor?"

Naruto não teve que perguntar o que ele queria dizer: "Eu estou bem agora. Conversei um pouco com a Hinata e, acredite ou não, estou me sentindo melhor agora."

"Oh, o que ela disse?"

"Que Sakura ainda pode estar apaixonada por Sasuke."

Kakashi considerou isso e disse: "Bem, eu acredito que seja verdade. Nós dois sabemos que ela nunca parou de se importar com dele."

"Não, ela nunca parou. Eu só espero que ele não a machuque novamente."

"Por alguma razão, eu não acho que ele vá. Você sabe o que dizem, algumas pessoas só se dão conta de seus sentimentos quando o objeto de sua afeição está ausente... ou algo assim", disse Kakashi.

"Você está certo, Sasuke não será capaz de deixá-la dessa vez. Caso assim fosse, ele teria deixado-a aqui aqui no lugar de levá-la com ele. Eu me pergunto quanto tempo vai levar até que ele descubra a verdade."

"Não faço ideia. Normalmente ele percebe as coisas rapidamente, mas quando se trata de emoções, sua percepção é bem lenta", comentou o sensei.

"Como eu queria ver a expressão no rosto dele na hora em que descobrir a verdade", Naruto disse com um sorriso enorme.

Kakashi deu uma risadinha, "Eu também adoraria."

"De qualquer forma, estou indo para o campo de treinamento. Você vem comigo?" Naruto perguntou ao sensei.

"Claro, por que não?"

Os dois partiram para treinar.

 **µµµµ**

Naruto caminhava para casa quando ouviu um espirro de água que o fez se lembrar da vez em que foi pegar o inseto com o Time 8. Ele tinha ido fazer xixi durante a noite e ouviu o mesmo som. Ao chegar na cachoeira, tinha visto uma figura dançando sobre a água. Nunca conseguiu descobrir quem era, e com o tempo acabou deixando para lá, acreditando que era o resquício de um sonho.

Como da última vez ele se dirigiu para o som. Continuava tão curioso quanto antes sobre a origem do som. Se deparou mais uma vez com a figura esguia, que dançava como se ouvisse uma música que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir, ou como se os sons da Natureza fossem seu tema. Naruto ficou encantado e dessa vez sabia que não estava sonhando. Pelo menos ... achou que não estivesse. Ele se beliscou por precaução.

"Ai, isso doeu! Definitivamente não é um sonho", sussurrou.

Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção ao lado. Conforme se aproximava, percebeu que se tratava de uma garota, e ela lhe pareceu extremamente familiar. Do nada a garota se virou e o encarou.

Ele achou que ela fosse correr como da outra vez, então se apressou: "Por favor, não precisa ir embora. Eu não queria te assustar.

"Eu não vou sair, Na-Naruto-kun", disse uma voz muito familiar.

A figura deu um passo à frente e ele sorriu quando a reconheceu: "Hinata ... é você?"

"Sim, eu estava treinando."

"Oh, sim. Isso explica tudo."

"Eu não queria te incomodar."

"Ah,não, imagina. Eu estava indo para casa depois do treino com Kakashi", respondeu com seu sorriso característico.

"É me-melhor eu ir para ca-casa também", gaguejou.

Naruto pareceu pensativo por um momento, então disse: "

Naruto parece considerar algo por um momento e então diz: "Sim, é verdade. Que tal eu te levar até em casa? Você gostaria?"

Ela sorriu timidamente e corou, "I-isso seria le-legal."

Ele sorriu e os dois começaram a caminhar em direção ao complexo Hyuga. Ao chegarem, encontraram Hiashi Hyuga sentado na varanda. Ele havia notado a ausência de sua filha mais velha e decidiu esperar por ela. A maioria das pessoas achava que não se importava com a filha simplesmente por ser muito com ela, mas na verdade ele se importava e muito. Ele era duro para que ela ficasse forte e pudesse se defender e não por não se importar. Hiashi também era um pai super-protetor por debaixo de toda aquela calma. O pai super-protetor dentro de si encarou friamente o menino ao lado de sua filha. Seu exterior de líder do Clã manteve a calma enquanto tentava abafar as emoções paternas.

"Boa noite, pai", Hinata cumprimentou-o com um sorriso tímido.

Naruto ficou surpreso, ela não tinha gaguejado. Supôs então que Ino estava certa e Hinata gaguejava apenas quando falava com ele. Ele se perguntou o porquê.

Hiashi notou o rubor no rosto de Hinata e se virou para o menino. De perto reconheceu o menino loiro. Era o mesmo garoto que havia derrotado Neji nos exames chunnin há três anos. Mas não só issom era o garoto que tinha a Raposa de Nove Caudas selada dentro de si. Seu nome era Naruto Uzumaki. Neji já havia mencionado a paixão de Hinata pelo garoto, e aparentemente o prodígio Hyuga sabia do que estava falando.

"Você é Naruto, certo?" Hiashi perguntou apenas para ter certeza.

"Sim, eu sou. E o senhor é o pai de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga."

O líder Hyuga concordou com a cabeça. Naruto estava se perguntando por que o homem o encarava tão duramente... E então as habilidades perceptivas do menino raposa finalmente deram as caras. Ele era um garoto estranho andando com sua filha mais velha. Naruto uma vez ouvira o comentário de pai do Ino para Shikamaru dizendo que ninguém era mais protetor que um pai cuidando de sua filha, e que Deus ajudasse o pobre rapaz que ousasse se aproximar dela. Naruto sorriu e esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça.

"Eu estava apenas acompanhando Hinata até em casa na volta do campo de treinamento pois Não queria que ela andasse sozinha à noite." Ele então se virou e acenou por cima do ombro, "Até amanhã, Hinata".

Hinata acenou e então se virou para o pai, seus olhos se encontrando. Ele esperou um momento sem silêncio antes de falar com uma voz calma.

"Eu fiquei preocupado com sua demora em voltar para casa."

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram de surpresa, antes dela sorrir. O olhar de Hiashi se moveram para olhar além do ombro da filha, se fixando no menino que se afastava.

"Fico feliz em saber que alguém está cuidando de você. Ele é o mesmo garoto que venceu a batalha contra Neji por você nos exames chunin há três anos, não é?"

"Sim, pai. Ele cuida de todos os seus amigos."

"Você o ama."

Foi uma declaração, mas Hinata respondeu de qualquer maneira: "Sim".

Hiashi argumentou consigo mesmo por um momento. Era um pai, afinal. E para um pai, ninguém era bom o suficiente para sua filha. No entanto, Hinata era uma mulher adulta e poderia ter escolhido um homem pior para para criar sentimentos. Hiashi lembrou que a amiga de Neji,Tenten, tinha dito que Hinata era muito tímida para dizer a Naruto como se sentia e o menino loiro, por sua vez, não fazia a menor ideia de nada. Hiashi decidiu que agora era hora de conselhos paternos, não ordens ou superproteção. Apontou para o local ao seu lado e Hinata sentou-se. Os dois encararam as estrelas por um momento antes que finalmente quebrasse o silêncio.

"Eu sei que tenho sido duro com você e isso pode ter contribuído para suas inseguranças. Hinata, a vida é muito curta e o futuro muito incerto para deixar algo que deseja muito passar direto por você sem nem mesmo tentar agarrar."

Hinata o encarou em choque. Não era do feitio de seu pai falar dessa forma com ela. Na verdade, não achava que ele sequer tivesse falado assim com alguém antes.

Hinata olhou para ele. Não era como o pai dela falar com ela assim. Na verdade, ela não acha que ele falou com alguém assim antes.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, pai?"

"Você não contou a ele como se sente."

Ela olhou para o chão "Não."

"Por quê?"

"E se ele não sentir o mesmo?"

"E se ele sente?"

Hinata não soube o que responder, então permaneceu em silêncio.

Hiashi continuou: "A vida de um ninja é uma vida insegura. Partimos em missões e não há qualquer garantia de que voltaremos vivos. Devemos aprender a agarrar a vida com as duas mãos e esquecer das consequências. Caso contrário, você pode perder algo grandioso por ter muito medo de tentar."

"Mas..."

"Hinata, você quer realmente descobrir que seus sentimentos são recíprocos quando for tarde demais? Você vai dizer o que sente apenas quando algo ruim acontecer e nenhum de vocês puder fazer nada para mudar?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, "Mas temo que ele não sinta o mesmo."

Ele suspirou: "No fim, nada disso vai importar. Você pode tentar e não continuar sem perder nada, ou tentar e possivelmente ganhar tudo."

Hinata nunca havia pensado dessa forma antes. Se ela se declarasse para Naruto e ele não sentisse o mesmo, o que teria perdido? Nada! Contudo, se ele sentisse o mesmo, ou se _pudesse_ vir a sentir o mesmo, ela ganharia o homem de seus sonhos. Claro que doeria descobrir que seus sentimentos eram unilaterais, mas e se não fossem? Valeria a pena o risco de descobrir que ele não gostava dela.

Hiashi levantou-se: "Pense no que eu disse, Hinata, e saiba que te apoiarei no que você escolher. Boa noite".

"Boa noite, pai."

Ele já estava se afastando quando a menina chamou pelo seu nome. Sem se virar, olhou-a por cima do ombro.

"Obrigado pai."

Hiashi assentiu e foi se deitar. Hinata foi para a cama após alguns minutos, logo depois de se decidir. Contaria ao Naruto como se sentia amanhã. Talvez falasse com Ino antes, é claro. Na ausência de Sakura, a manipuladora de mentes com certeza a faria se sentir melhor, o que aumentaria de sua confiança. Hinata sabia que precisaria de toda a ajuda que pudesse conseguir se fosse mesmo contar ao Naruto sobre seus sentimentos.

 **µµµµµ**

Ino ficou emocionada. Hinata finalmente iria contar ao idiota loiro hiperativo sobre seus sentimentos! A jovem Yamanaka se encostou no balcão para olhar melhor a garota tímida a sua frente. Hinata encarava o chão enquanto brincava com as pontas do cabelo negro com uma mão.

"Já estava na hora", disse Ino. "Eu estava começando a pensar que vocês dois nunca iriam ficar juntos."

"Ele pode não se sentir da mesma maneira sobre mim, Ino."

"Se ele não sentir o mesmo é porque é um idiota".

Hinata deu um sorriso tímido. Olhou por cima do ombro de Ino ao ver Shikamaru entrar na sala, "Olá, Shikamaru".

"Hey, Hinata."

"Adivinhe o quê, Shikamaru", Ino questionou o namorado.

Sua resposta foi resmungada: "Menina problemática. O que houve?"

Ino balançou a cabeça e disse: "Adivinhe".

"Eu preciso de pelo menos uma pista, não sei nem do que vocês estavam falando."

Ela apenas o encarou de volta.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos e considerou o que poderia ser. Para Ino estar tão empolgada, devia ser algum tipo de fofoca ligada à vida amorosa de alguém.

"Alguém vai começar a namorar."

Ino sorriu para ele: "Sim! Hinata vai se declarar para Naruto".

Shikamaru sorriu, "Já não era sem tempo".

"Vocês dois fazem parecer que era apenas uma questão de tempo", disse Hinata.

"Mas é", disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Hinata piscou, surpresa e sorriu.

"Então, quando você vai contar a ele?" Ino perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Hoje, em algum momento."

"Durante o jantar! Encontre-o acidentalmente e pergunte se ele quer jantar com você. E então você conta tudo", Ino sugeriu com entusiasmo.

"Ino, ela não pode acidentalmente encontra-lo se for de propósito", afirmou Shikamaru.

"Claro que pode."

Hinata balançou a cabeça, "Eu vou treinar um pouco, e então vou procura-lo. Vejo vocês mais tarde."

"Tchau, Hinata. Eu diria boa sorte, mas você não precisa disso", disse Ino.

Ela saiu da loja com um sorriso, contente por ter ido ver Ino. A completa confiança da garota sobre os sentimentos que Naruto tinha por ela era muito encorajadora.

A Hyuga chegou ao campo de treinamento e começou a se exercitar. Quando finalmente terminou, as estrelas já tinham surgido e a lua cheia e brilhante já subia ao céu. Seu estômago roncou e ela decidiu que seria um bom momento para ir comer. Ao se virar, esbarrou em algo grande e forte. Seus olhos de lua se ergueram e quando viu em quem esbarrou, seu rosto se coloriu com sangue.

"N-nar-ruto-kun", gritou.

Naruto se viu sorrindo com a reação dela. Ele realmente estava começando a se perguntar se só agora estava percebendo a fofura da situação ou se isso era algo novo

"Olá Hinata. Perdão, eu não quis te assustar."

"Eu... n-não é nada. Umm, o que v-você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ino me mandou aqui para ter certeza de que você iria jantar. Ela disse que você tende a esquecer dessas coisas quando está treinando."

Hinata pensou que era impossível ficar mais vermelha do que já estava. Ela estava errada. No minuto em que Naruto disse a o porquê de estar lá, sentiu o rubor se intensificar.

"Então, você já comeu, Hinata?", perguntou.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, uma vez que tinha subitamente perdido a capacidade de falar.

"Então ainda bem que Ino me enviou. Vamos lá."

Ela seguiu obedientemente. Enquanto caminhavam, precisou lutar contra o nervosismo para diminuir a vermelhidão, até que cobrisse apenas suas bochechas. Apenas rezava para que Naruto não descobrisse o porquê de estar tão corada. Bem, pelo menos não por enquanto. Ela contaria a ele ainda hoje... ou pelo menos era o que planejava.

Ele parou e virou-se para pergunta-la: "O que você quer comer?"

"E-eu?"

"Sim. Eu vim para te fazer jantar, então acho que você deve escolher o que comemos."

"Umm, q-que tal um r-ramen?" sussurrou.

Seu rosto se iluminou de felicidade e Hinata sorriu timidamente pelo efeito. Saber que tinha sido ela a colocar aquele sorriso no rosto do Naruto a fazia se sentir especial. Caminharam até o Ichiraku e ambos comeram em um silêncio confortável. Após terminarem, Naruto a levou de volta para casa.

Chegando ao complexo Hyuga, pararam na frente dos portões e Hinata se virou para encará-lo.

"M-muito obrigada p-pelo jantar e por m-me trazer em casa, Na-Naruto-kun."

"Não é nada, Hinata. Eu gosto de sair com você."

Hinata sentiu o rubor voltar, "E-eu t-tenho algo p-para te f-falar."

Naruto piscou, surpreendido por ela estar gaguejando ainda mais do que o normal. O que quer que ela estivesse prestes a contá-lo agora, com certeza estava deixando-a nervosa. Ele relaxou e esperou que ela falasse. Naruto era o primeiro a admitir que normalmente não era uma pessoa paciente, mas por alguma razão permaneceu calmo dessa vez. A espera não parecia tão ruim.

"Ok. O que foi, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata olhou para cima. Essa era a primeira vez que adicionava o sufixo ao final de seu nome. Ele sabia que ela estava nervosa e tentou fazê-la se sentir mais tranquila. Um sorriso tímido começou a tomar forma em seu rosto.

"B-bem, queria t-te dizer que... e-eu te amo."

A última parte foi dita tão rapidamente que Naruto teve dificuldade em entender o que era, e no momento em que seu rosto se iluminou com compreensão, Hinata correu para dentro do complexo.

 **µµµµµ**

Ino invadiu o apartamento de Naruto no dia seguinte. Quando o viu sentado à mesa tomando café da manhã, sentiu sua fúria crescer ainda mais. Rapidamente acertou o soco mais forte que conseguiu dar na parte detrás de sua cabeça, o que o enviou voando pela sala.

"Oww, droga Ino! Por que você fez isso?", reclamou enquanto esfregava a parte de trás da cabeça.

"Como você pode magoar a Hinata desse jeito, Naruto? Eu pensei que você gostasse dela."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Por acaso ela não te contou o que sentia por você ontem à noite?"

"Sim, contou, mas ela fugiu antes que eu pudesse responder. Planejava encontrá-la hoje para falarmos sobre isso. Por quê?"

Ino sentiu sua fúria retroceder aos poucos. Já deveria saber que Hinata não esperaria pela resposta do loiro. Na verdade, já havia custado a garota toda a sua coragem só para se declarar ao Naruto, em primeiro lugar. Isso não era culpa de Naruto, supôs.

"Ela está triste pois acha que você a rejeitou. Agora vá encontrá-la e tente consertar as coisas", a menina problemática de Shikamaru ordenou o idiota com hiperativo.

"Hinata está o que? Tudo bem, estou indo, estou indo", disse enquanto corria para a porta.

Ino sorriu de satisfação. Finalmente os dois ficariam juntos. Já não era sem tempo.

 **µµµµµ**

Hinata estava profundamente deprimida ao se sentar sobre a cama. Ele não apenas não gostava dela, como provavelmente a odiava a esse ponto. Já deveria saber que isso que aconteceria. Por que gostaria dela? Não havia nada de especial nela. Ele provavelmente já gostava de alguma garota mais bonita ou mais extrovertida.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

"Entre", respondeu enquanto se levantava.

Hiashi abriu a porta e disse: "Você tem uma visita".

Hinata se levantou, vendo Naruto em pé atrás de seu pai. Desviou o olhar sem dizer nada.

Hiashi deixou os dois sozinhos. Ele quase tinha batido no garoto quando ele chegou por machucar sua filha. As ameaças que ele fez normalmente afastavam até mesmo o Neji, mas o teimoso Naruto resistiu e se recusou a sair. Continuou a insistir que precisava falar com a Hinata, então Hiashi lhe fez uma única pergunta.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Hiashi perguntou: "Você vai magoá-la outra vez?"_

" _Não. Eu nunca machucaria Hinata intencionalmente", Naruto respondeu olhando-o nos olhos._

 _Hiasha viu a chama de determinação queimando nos olhos do menino, assim como algo mais. Naruto realmente se importava com Hinata, isso não era uma brincadeira para o menino raposa. Hiashi assentiu._

 _Fim_

A resposta de Naruto fez com que Hiashi lhe permitisse ver sua filha sem a necessidade de uma luta. Naruto, então, explicou o que aconteceu quando Hinata lhe contou sobre seus sentimentos. Hiashi entendeu tudo e levou o menino para o quarto dela. Só rezava para ter feito a escolha certa.

"Você está bem, Hinata-chan?"

"E-eu estou bem".

O fogo em seus olhos azuis diminuiu um pouco: "Você está mentindo para mim. Sinto muito por isso".

Sua cabeça ergueu-se para olhá-lo: "Por que você sentiria muito?"

"Eu te magoei e essa nunca foi a minha intenção."

Ela se virou de costas para ele, "Está t-tudo bem. Se f-foi apenas por i-isso que v-você veio, por favor, s-saia."

Ela ouviu a porta se fechar em algum lugar atrás dela e seus ombros caíram. Lágrimas arderam em seus olhos e tentou fazê-las recuar. Estava prestes a deixá-as cair quando um par de braços envolveu sua cintura e a abraçou.

"Eu não poderia te deixar quando sei que está sofrendo", sussurrou.

Hinata olhou por cima do ombro e o encarou, surpresa. Ele não saiu, ainda estava lá. Ela também notou que pela primeira vez em sua memória, seus olhos estavam sérios. Seu eu normal era sempre tão feliz e animado, que era um choque vê-lo tão sério. Claro, houve alguns momentos em que ele não estava sorrindo, mas eram poucos e esparsos, além de só acontecerem em momentos muito importantes.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, você não me deu uma chance para te responder ontem, mas ... eu também amo você."

Hinata piscou. Seu choque era grande demais para ter medo, então não gaguejou quando disse: "O quê? Eu pensei que você me visse apenas como uma amiga."

"Eu também, até cerca de três dias atrás, quando comecei a notar coisas. Eu sempre gostei de você como amiga... mas nos últimos tempos meus sentimentos começaram a mudar, e agora eu finalmente percebi."

Naruto se afastou para que ela pudesse se virar e vê-lo melhor. Hinata viu a verdade em seus olhos, realmente a amava. Ela sorriu conforme um pequeno rubor surgia em suas bochechas. Naruto retribuiu o sorriso e seus olhos brilharam com diversão.

"Isso significa que você não vai mais gaguejar ao falar comigo?", perguntou.

"Eu vou tentar, m-mas posso escorregar as v-vezes."

"Bom. Agora vamos almoçar."

Naruto pegou sua mão e a levou para o centro da vila para almoçarem. Hinata sorria enquanto olhava para o menino que a arrastava. Ele era realmente diferente e Hinata amava sua singularidade.

* * *

 **E aí, gostaram?**

 **Bem, como eu já havia dito, esse capítulo inteiro foi focado em NaruHina. Para quem curte do casal, espero que tenham gostado, para quem não gosta... não precisa ficar triste que já já voltamos com SasuSaku hahahaa**

 **Eu estou traduzindo o capítulo sete e posto sexta-feira ou sábado para vocês. Os capítulos daqui em diante são focados no nosso OTP mesmo (exceto um laaaaá na frente que vai ser SuiKarin), então se animem. Aliás, vou dar uma dica sobre o próximo capítulo: o nome é "A Luta Começa". Mas que luta será essa?**

 **Ahh, e lembrando que comentários são sempre bem vindos**

 **Beijos e até o final de semana!**


	7. Capítulo 7 - A Luta Começa

**Autora:** Nicola19

 **Tradução:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens são de Kishimoto e o enredo é da Nicola19, mas a tradução é toda minha.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: A Luta Começa**

"O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM 'ELA ESTÁ FICANDO COMIGO'?"

O Time Cobra tinha finalmente chegado à Aldeia do Som poucos dias após terem partido de Konoha. Cada um estava a caminho de suas respectivas habitações quando foram surpreendidos pelo grito de Karin, que havia acabado de descobrir que Sakura estava ficando no apartamento de Sasuke. O que realmente a deixava nervosa era saber que o apartamento de Sasuke só tinha UM quarto, o que significava que Sakura estava dormindo em seu quarto... com ele... os dois sozinhos. Karin ficava louca só de pensar nisso.

"Minha nossa, Karin! Pra que gritar isso tão alto? Eu vou ficar sem ouvir por uma semana...", resmungou Suigetsu.

"Você não ouviu? Ela está no apartamento dele!"

"Sim, eu o ouvi. E daí?"

A o encarou com aborrecimento, "E daí que ele é meu, não dela".

"Não me lembro dele concordando em ser seu", comentou o espadachim.

"Ele não precisa dizer nada, eu apenas sei", respondeu presunçosamente.

"Claro, claro... mas se for assim como você fala, então ele não vai fazer nada com Sakura e não há razão para você se preocupar tanto."

"Ahhh, não dá pra falar com você."

Ela saiu raivosamente logo após dizer isso. Suigetsu a observou se afastar e balançou a cabeça. Talvez fosse melhor parar de incomodá-la, mas se divertia muito com isso. Se virou e fi em direção ao seu próprio apartamento.

Juugo assistia com diversão toda a cena, e quando os demais foram embora, também rumou à sua própria habitação.

Sasuke e Sakura, que entraram exaustos no apartamento apenas para ter o desprazer de encontrar Kabuto lá. Sasuke se posicionou na frente de Sakura para que pudesse repelir qualquer ataque contra ela. Confiava ainda menos em Kabuto do que em Suigetsu. Ele era estável, ao menos, enquanto o médico era imprevisível.

Kabuto sorriu, "Bem vindo de volta, Sasuke. Tiveram uma boa viagem de volta?"

"O que você quer Kabuto?"

O nukenin de Orochimaru respondeu, "Tsk, tsk, isso não são modos de tratar um convidado. Você realmente deveria ter boas maneiras, Sasuke."

"Não estou com disposição para seus jogos, Kabuto. Apenas fale o que você quer ou saia."

"Acredite ou não, Sasuke, eu não vim aqui para te ver."

"Então por que diabos está aqui?"

"Para vê-la", disse Kabuto apontando para Sakura.

Sakura olhou em volta para ver com quem Kabuto estava falando – talvez Karin os tivesse seguido – mas ela era a única garota da sala. Sakura arregalou os olhos e apontou para si mesma. Kabuto confirmou com a cabeça. Sasuke, por sua vez, se enfureceu.

"O que você quer com ela?", rosnou.

"Eu ia leva-la para conhecer a Aldeia, caso ela queira."

Antes que Sakura pudesse responder, Sasuke disse: "De jeito nenhum. Sob nenhuma circunstância ela irá a qualquer lugar sozinha com você."

Sakura o encarou em choque. Ele nunca tinha soado tão... bem, não sabia que palavra usar para explicar, mas nunca o tinha ouvido falar dessa forma antes. Se não o conhecesse melhor, diria que estava agindo de forma protetora. Mas é de Sasuke que estamos falando, ele nunca agiu de forma protetora, ainda mais em relação à ela.

"Acho que ela é perfeitamente capaz de decidir por si mesma se vai ou não. Não é, Sakura?" Kabuto voltou sua atenção para ela.

Os olhos de Sakura se estreitaram, "Se você espera que eu vá contra a vontade de Sasuke-kun, então sinto muito em desapontá-lo. Se ele não quer que eu vá, então não irei. Especialmente depois de ver que ele não parece confiar em você. Tenho certeza que ele te conhece melhor do que eu."

"Não consegue tomar suas próprias decisões sozinha?" Kabuto a provocou.

A kunoichi fingiu pensar no assunto com muita atenção antes de responder: "Não."

Sasuke não conseguiu segurar o sorriso debochado pela resposta dela. Sakura nunca foi de levar desaforo, provavelmente resultado das suas constantes brigas com Ino. Era preciso ter muita resistência para competir com a absoluta confiança que a loira tinha em si mesma.

Kabuto deu de ombros: "Tudo bem, quem perde é você mesmo. Vejo vocês mais tarde."

Depois disso ele partiu, deixando Sasuke se perguntando que tipo de jogo ele estava montando. O médico nunca fazia nada sem uma razão, mesmo quando estava tendo um de seus muitos momentos insanos. O que ele queria com a Sakura? Não que isso tivesse muita importância, é claro. Se Kabuto chegasse perto dela, Sasuke iria pessoalmente destruí-lo.

"Sasuke-kun, está com fome?"

Ele assentiu.

"Farei algo para comer então", disse enquanto caminhava em direção à cozinha.

Sasuke a observou desaparecer na cozinha e depois se dirigiu para o chuveiro. Tudo que queria agora era um momento para relaxar depois dessa semana estressante. Mas é claro que nunca admitiria isso em voz alta., nunca deixaria alguém vê-lo em um momento de fraqueza. Ficou um tempo debaixo da água quente, até ser surpreendido por uma batida na porta.

"O que foi?", perguntou.

"Eu terminei o jantar, vou colocar na mesa quando você sair. Mas não precisa se apressar, os pratos não vão fugir", a voz feminina atravessou a porta.

Um sorriso suave se formou no rosto de Sasuke. Ela estava sempre tomando conta dele. Terminou rapidamente o banho pois sabia que iria espera-lo para almoçarem juntos, e ele não queria fazê-la esperar com fome. Ela precisava cuidar mais de si mesma no lugar de se preocupar com ele, afinal. Além disso, não se considerava merecedor de sua gentileza, especialmente não depois de tudo que a fez passar.

Entrou na cozinha e a viu sentada na mesa, sendo recebido com um sorriso. Ele deve ter ouvido o chuveiro ser desligado, pois os pratos já estavam na mesa, cheios de comida.

"Ah, finalmente. Estava te esperando para jantarmos."

 _'Assim como eu imaginei',_ pensou consigo mesmo, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Vamos, Sasuke-kun. Sente-se e coma", ordenou.

Não protestou contra o tom de comando em sua voz. Sua fome não permitiria tal infantilidade nesse momento. Se sentou e começou a comer, sendo seguido por ela. Sasuke balançou a cabeça ao ver que ela só comeu depois dele começar. Realmente achava que iria morrer de fome? Se preocupava demais com ele.

"Por quê?"

Olhou para ele surpresa, "Por quê o quê, Sasuke-kun?"

"Não é nada, esqueça.", respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

Sakura olhou para ele por um momento antes de sorrir. ' _O que foi isso?'_ , pensou para si mesma. Ele parecia estar tão confuso sobre que acabou lhe perguntando sobre, embora tenha subitamente mudado de ideia. Se perguntou o porquê. O que estava confundindo-o e por quê ele não queria falar sobre isso? ' _E ele **me** chama de confusa', _pensou novamente consigo mesma. O rapaz pareceu notar seu olhar sobre ele e os dois se encararam por um momento. Ela corou e rapidamente abaixou a cabeça para o prato, voltando a comer.

Sasuke sentia o peso do olhar dela, mas quando retornou sua mirada, ela simplesmente arregalou os olhos verdes e os focou no prato, voltando a comer. Seus olhos eram muito bonitos, sempre expressando tudo que sentia. Qualquer emoção que a trespassasse era rapidamente refletida em seus olhos brilhantes para o mundo inteiro ver. Sempre se perguntou como poderia ser tão confiante a ponto de deixar os outros verem seu coração com tanta facilidade, sem se preocupar com o que poderiam pensar ou fazer. Mas essa não era a única dúvida que tinha. Também se perguntava sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Às vezes, quando olhava em seus olhos, se afogava neles sem perceber. Nesses momentos sua única vontade era se aproximar dela e... Sacudiu os pensamentos intrusos de sua cabeça, mas eles continuavam teimosamente se esgueirando nele. De repente, percebeu que seu nome estava sendo chamado.

"Sim?", perguntou à menina.

"Você está bem? Eu te chamei cerca de três vezes antes de você perceber", respondeu.

"Ah, bem... se você diz. Só quero ter certeza de que você está ok", disse incerta.

"Estou bem, Sakura. O que você queria?"

Ela sorriu: "Eu queria saber se você já acabou de comer, quero lavar logo os pratos."

Ele olhou para o prato vazio. Tinha comido o resto da refeição sem se dar conta. Ele acenou com a cabeça para Sakura, que sorriu e os recolheu da mesa. Estava prestes a ajuda-la quando bateram na porta. Ele deu a volta e foi atende-la, sendo surpreendido por uma Karin ostentando um sorriso que ela achava ser sedutor.

"Olá, Sasuke-kun, resolvi te fazer uma visita. Já que você está aqui sozinho com aquela garota, imaginei que fosse querer uma companhia melhor. Talvez eu possa te divertir um pouco enquanto estou aqui."

Tentou manter o desgosto fora de seu rosto, mas só conseguiu por pouco, provavelmente seus olhos o denotavam. Mas se isso aconteceu, Karin ignorou ou não percebeu. Ela estendeu a mão e apoiou em seu peito, se inclinando para frente.

"Ei, Sasuke-kun, onde está o deter... gente", a última palavra se quebrou quando Sakura os viu.

Sasuke olhou para ela e viu o flash de dor em seus expressivos olhos verdes. Repentinamente, percebeu como ele e Karin deviam parecer parados da forma como estavam. O Uchiha sentiu a raiva invadi-lo, uma raiva que queria ser canalizada em alguém e, de repente, Karin pareceu ser um bom alvo. Sakura, por sua vez, se virou e voltou para a cozinha.

"Desculpe interrompê-los. Eu encontro sozinha", murmurou.

"Sakura, espere", Sasuke começou a andar em sua direção, mas Karin se pendurou no seu braço.

"Deixe-a ir. Ela é uma completa perda de tempo de qualquer maneira."

Sasuke a encarou friamente e ela deu um passo para trás, com medo. O tom sombrio daqueles olhos de ônix fariam até mesmo Orochimaru pensar duas vezes antes de se aproximar.

"Nunca mais fale assim dela. Ela vale muito mais do que você poderia sequer imaginar. Agora me solte e saia da minha casa antes que eu te expulse", rosnou.

A menina correu imediatamente. Conhecia Sasuke bem o suficiente para saber que não deveria incomodá-lo quando tinha aquele tipo de brilho no olhar. As pessoas que ousavam desafiá-lo tendiam a morrer quando ele se encontrava nesse tipo de humor. Karin também sabia que enquanto Sakura estivesse por ali, o Uchiha nunca seria seu. O que deixava-lhe com apenas uma opção: Sakura teria que ir embora, e logo.

 **µµµµµ**

Sasuke entrou na cozinha. Encontrou Sakura lavando as louças. Enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Isso por si só já o chateava, mas saber que ele tinha sido a causa tornava tudo pior. Andou até a rosada e passou os braços ao redor do corpo feminino.

"Pare de chorar", pediu rispidamente.

Ela estava fazendo aquilo de novo, percebeu. Sasuke estava mudando seu eu normal apena para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Ele não conseguia se impedir de fazer isso, e uma parte dele não queria sequer tentar. Ela estava sofrendo e ele faria qualquer coisa para fazer a dor parar, até mesmo permitir que suas emoções vagassem livres por um instante.

"Sinto muito, eu sei que você odeia..." não conseguiu terminar a frase.

"Não peça desculpas. Sim, eu odeio quando você chora, mas não quero seu pedido de desculpas. Prefiro que você pare de chorar."

"Eu sinto mu..."

Agarrou-a pelos ombros e virou-a para encará-lo, "Sakura, pare de se desculpar. Não há nada entre Karin e eu. Ela bem que gostaria que houvesse, mas nunca houve e nunca haverá. Ela faz cenas como essa um tempo todo e acha que um dia vai funcionar, que um dia eu vou me render."

Sasuke não sabia por que estava se explicando, afinal não se importava de verdade que ela acreditasse que havia algo entre ele e Karin. Bem, pelo menos é o que dizia para si mesmo.

Sakura deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso: "Eu deveria saber. Bem, na verdade eu já sabia. É só que ..."

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, "Você não precisa se explicar, apenas saiba a verdade. Karin não significa nada para mim e nunca significará."

Sakura assentiu.

"Está melhor?" questionou.

Com o segundo assentimento, ele se afastou. Queria poder explicar suas ações para si mesmo, elas não faziam o menor sentido, nem mesmo para ele. Não pensou antes de tomar essas atitudes, apenas agiu conforme seus instintos. Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Um dia talvez se permitisse o luxo de examinar seus sentimentos, mas esse dia não era hoje. Tinha que se livrar de Orochimaru e vingar seu clã, não tinha tempo para emoções bobas.

"Vou terminar a limpeza agora", disse a menina.

Sasuke assentiu e começou a ajudá-la, como tinha pretendido desde o início. Ela ficou brevemente surpresa, mas deu de ombros e continuou. A casa era dele, afinal, então provavelmente teria se sentido responsável por ajudar a limpá-la.

"Sinto muito pela minha reação de antes, eu sei que você nem sequer a suporta.", sua voz veio calmamente.

Mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça: "Não precisa se preocupar com isso."

Quando terminaram com a louça, Sasuke viu que estava cansada e lhe disse para ir para a cama. Ela resolveu seguir o conselho e foi em direção o quarto, até que se lembrou que só havia um quarto no apartamento. Ela se virou para encará-lo.

"Onde você vai dormir?"

Ele apontou para a sala de estar. Então ele planejava dormir no sofá, imaginou. A médica mordiscou o lábio inferior por um momento. Não se sentia confortável com ele dormindo no sofá. O apartamento era dele, no fim das contas. Mas para impedi-lo de dormir no sofá, teria que dividir a cama com ele ou dormir ela mesma no sofá. Optou pela alternativa mais confortável, uma vez que não permitiria que ele dormisse no sofá em sua própria casa.

"Você dorme no seu quarto, eu durmo no sofá."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não adiante tentar argumentar comigo. Eu não vou tirar sua cama de você, é a _sua_ cama, afinal."

Sasuke sorriu. Sakura sempre foi teimosa demais para o próprio bem. Quando ela se dirigiu para a sala, agarrou-a pelo pulso, impedindo-a de seguir em frente. Balançou a cabeça outra vez.

"Você pode se comunicar usando palavras, _por favor_?", implorou.

"Não", disse com o sorriso ainda no rosto.

"Ha ha ... espertinho. Ainda assim, eu não vou tirar sua cama."

"Você não vai dormir no sofá."

"E você tampouco vai dormir nele."

"Está certa."

Sakura piscou: "Hã?"

"Eu também não vou dormir no sofá", afirmou.

Suspeita brilhou em seus olhos: "Se você está pensando em passar a noite em claro por causa disso, você está muito enganado se pensa que eu vou permitir."

Ainda agarrado ao pulso dela, o shinobi apenas a puxou atrás dele enquanto andava. Quando chegaram à porta do quarto, a abriu e empurrou-a para dentro.

"Eu já te disse que..."

Ele interrompeu: "Vá para a cama, em breve eu venho deitar também. Só vou treinar um pouco antes."

Ela piscou: "Isso quer dizer que vamos dormir na mesma cama?"

"A menos que você mude de ideia sobre me deixar dormir no sofá."

"Não."

"Então sim, nós vamos porque eu não vou deixar você dormir no sofá também. É uma promessa."

Sakura corou, mas preferiu não discutir com ele. A cama tinha espaço o suficiente para os dois de qualquer forma, e a aquilo não deveria significar nada para elem provavelmente estava apenas tentando evitar uma discussão. Sua recusa em deixá-la dormir no sofá provavelmente vinha das suas boas maneiras, uma vez que ela era sua convidada. Ele sempre teve boas maneiras nesse sentido. Ir para o lado de Orochimaru provavelmente não mudou isso... ou assim pensava.

"E então?", perguntou.

"O que?"

Ele suspirou: "Você vai mudar de ideia sobre o sofá?"

"Não."

"Imaginei que não fosse."

Sasuke se virou para sair do quarto. Ela imediatamente suspeitou que ele fosse dormir no sofá, apesar de tudo.

"Onde você vai?"

"Vou treinar. Voltarei em cerca de uma hora."

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Foi rapidamente ao banheiro para tomar um banho quente antes de cair na cama. Rezava para já estar dormindo na hora em que ele voltasse, caso contrário nunca iria dormir pois estaria muito ocupada corando e tentando manter o espaço entre eles. Sim, tinha plena noção de que dividiram os cobertores durante a missão, mas a situação tinha sido totalmente diferente. Eram apenas cobertores, além de estarem com o resto do time. Agora dormiriam em uma cama completamente sozinhos.

A médica deu sorte pois caiu no sono bem antes dele retornar.

 **µµµµµ**

No dia seguinte, o Time Cobra estava sentando no campo de treinamento em uma merecida pausa depois do treino. Sasuke ainda debatia consigo mesmo sobre contar-lhes seu plano para matar Orochimaru. No fim, acabou por contar apenas a Juugo. O grandalhão concordou, com a única condição de que escondessem Sakura durante. Lutar era uma das coisas que fazia sua outra personalidade surgir e ele não queria se arriscar a machuca-la. Sasuke não poderia discordar.

Sakura ainda não tinha visto o lado violento de Juugo, uma vez que Sasuke teve o cuidado de não deixá-lo dessa forma perto dela. Houve algumas ocasiões durante a missão onde o outro lado dele havia escorregado, mas Sasuke agiu rapidamente então a mudança não durou mais que uns poucos segundos. Sakura não tinha nem mesmo reparado na breve mudança em seu amigo. A luta, no entanto, faria esse lado dele surgir e Sasuke estaria muito ocupado lutando contra Orochimaru para detê-lo.

O problema seria conseguir a concordância de Sakura. Ela descobriria o que estava acontecendo, morava com ele no fim das contas e uma hora suas indas e vindas, bem como seus planos, seriam revelados. Ela já sabia que algo estava acontecendo, na verdade, só não sabia exatamente o que era.

"tem alguma ideia de como fazê-la concordar com isso?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Não. Ela é teimosa e quer ajudar a te proteger. Além disso, é forte o suficiente parar quebrar qualquer coisa que usemos para trancá-lam então prendê-la está fora de questão."

Sasuke pensou por um momento e não viu outra escolha.

"Eu vou ter que mantê-la perto de mim. Quando a luta começar, certifique-se de ficar longe de Orochimaru. Ela estará segura perto de mim, e para garantir isso, vou ter certeza de que Suigetsu fique ao meu redor."

"Você vai confiar nele com a segurança dela?" Jugo perguntou.

"Apenas se eu fosse obrigado, o que é o caso. Ele tem seus defeitos, mas ser ruim não é um deles. Sádico e sanguinário sim, mas não realmente ruim. Se ele der sua palavra de que vai protegê-la, então irá."

Jugo concordou com a cabeça, "Então você terá que convence-lo a fazer essa promessa".

Sasuke assentiu, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Jugo continuou: "Você também terá que contar a ele sobre o plano".

Novamente, Sasuke apenas assentiu.

"E a Sakura também."

Sasuke olhou para a garota de cabelo rosa, que assistia Suigetsu treinar com sua espada e seu estilo bizarro de água. Ocasionalmente fazia um comentário e Suigetsu parava para responder ou mudar a postura, como se ela tivesse sugerido algo. Os dois pareciam estar se dando bem. Normalmente isso significaria que Suigetsu iria protegê-la, mas com ele nada nunca era certo. O espadachim poderia ser muito imprevisível.

"Suigetsu, venha aqui", Sasuke ordenou.

"O que você quer sua alteza?", o homem respondeu num tom sarcástico.

Sasuke não mordeu a isca. Esse não era o momento para começar uma discussão com o homem. Especialmente desde que precisaria de algo dele. Então apenas contou seu plano para se livrar de Orochimaru. O homem de cabelo prateado escutou pacientemente e sem interromper.

Quando Sasuke terminou, ele disse: "Já estava mais do que na hora. Eu já estava começando a pensar que você tinha se acovardado. Finalmente poderei testar minhas habilidades com a espada."

"Eu preciso que você faça uma coisa", disse Sasuke.

"E o quê seria?"

"Quero que proteja Sakura. Você sabe como Jugo fica quando está lutando, e além disso, os homens de Orochimaru vão atrás dela."

Suigetsu pareceu desanimado, "Cara, você tinha logo que pedir algo que eu não poderia recusar... estava esperando que fosse algo que eu pudesse discutir com você."

"Você vai fazer isso ou não, Suigetsu?", perguntou impaciente.

"Sim, sim. Eu vou tomar conta da garota."

Sasuke sentiu-se relaxar. Isso era um alívio. Quando Suigetsu dizia que faria algo, é porque faria. Para manter sua palavra, lutaria até mesmo contra Karin se ela tentasse atacar Sakura.

"Obrigado."

Suigetsu deu de ombros, "Eu já ia ficar de olho nela de qualquer maneira. Ela conseguiu se tornar uma das poucas pessoas que posso suportar, então não deixarei nada acontecer com ela. Não estou a fim de perder alguém que possa ter uma conversa inteligente comigo ".

Os três marcaram a hora em que tudo começaria. Orochimaru queria um encontro com Sasuke naquela noite. Todos suspeitavam que ele iria finalmente tentar assumir o corpo do Uchiha. A melhor hora para atacar seria quando Sasuke estivesse no mesmo quarto que o Sannin, assim não precisaria lutar contra seus guardas para chegar até ele.

Uma vez que todos os detalhes foram combinados, Sasuke chamou Sakura. Ela foi sem hesitar e o encarou com expectativa. Sasuke fez sinal para segui-lo e começou a caminhar em direção à aldeia. Como de costume, ela o seguiu sem questionar.

Foram até um pequeno restaurante. A intenção dele era fazê-la comer, mas ela se recusou a comer sem ele, então soltou um suspiro aborrecido e fez o que ela pediu. Enquanto comiam, contou com cuidado sobre seu plano. Ela apenas ouviu calmamente enquanto comia, deixando para fazer suas perguntas apenas depois dele ter terminado seu próprio lanche.

"Onde eu ficarei enquanto tudo isso acontece?"

"Você virá comigo quando eu for para o Orochimaru. Suigetsu se juntará a nós mais tarde lutará ao seu lado."

"E quanto a Jugo?"

"Jugo não pode estar perto de seus aliados durante a briga, a menos que eu tenha tempo para ajudá-lo."

"Por que não?"

"Ele não lhe disse que tinha uma personalidade dividida?"

"Sim."

"A outra personalidade não se importa com amigo ou inimigo pois não é capaz de ver a diferença entre um e outro. Tudo que ela quer é matar, e é o que ela faz. Qualquer um que tenha o azar de estar perto de Jugo nesses momentos é assassinado mesmo quando está do mesmo lado que ele. E quando o Juugo volta ao normal, se despedaça com a culpa por matar um companheiro."

"Minha nossa, pode deixar que manterei a distância. Mas e quanto a Karin?"

"Eu não sei. Nós não vamos contar a ela sobre o plano."

A menina inclinou a cabeça para o lado, "Por que não?"

"Ela é muito leal a Orochimaru e pode contar a ele sobre isso."

"Pensei que fosse leal a você", comentou Sakura.

"E ela é, mas não quero descobrir da maneira mais díficil se ela é mais leal a mim ou a ele."

Sakura pensou sobre isso por um momento antes de um sorriso brincar em seus lábios: "Quando tempo você levou antes de perceber que me amarrar e me trancar não funcionaria?"

O outro espelhou seu sorriso, "cerca de cinco segundos".

"Farei tudo o que puder para ajudá-lo, Sasuke-kun. Eu não vou entrar no seu caminho, te prometo isso", disse seriamente.

"Eu sei."

 **µµµµµ**

"Olá, Sasuke," uma voz pegajosa os cumprimentou quando entraram na sala.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas ficou do lado oposto ao dono da voz. Orochimaru o olhou com expectativa, mas o olhar de Sasuke brilhava com ódio, em retorno. Sakura, que estava atrás de Sasuke, olhou por cima do ombro dele para poder dar uma olhada no sannin e notou Kabuto em pé ao lado da cadeira dele.

"Vejo que você trouxe a garota. Qual é o seu nome mesmo?", perguntou a ela.

Tudo o que queria era dizer que não era da sua maldita conta e que fosse apodrecer no inferno, mas se segurou e disse apenas: "Sakura Haruno."

"Bem, Sakura, como foi o seu tempo aqui? Você gostou?"

Inner Sakura fez sua primeira aparição em anos, ' _Sim, contanto que você não estivesse por perto.'_

"Sim senhor", declarou Sakura.

"Bom. Agora Sasuke, eu preciso que você me faça um favor."

"E o que seria?" Sasuke disse em um tom entediado.

"Temo que você tenha que morrer por isso, mas não há nada que possamos fazer."

Sakura se tensionou e sentiu a raiva fervendo dentro de si. Como ele ousava ameaçar Sasuke? Ele pagaria por isso e muito mais, pagaria por toda a dor que causou em seus entes queridos. Memórias da marca da maldição no pescoço de Sasuke e os ferimentos que Naruto teve depois de tentar trazê-lo de volta para casa inundaram sua mente.

Ah sim, Orochimaru pagaria por tudo.

Orochimaru continuou falando: "Kabuto, pode tirar a garota daqui, por favor? Não quero nenhuma interrupção."

"Sim, senhor Orochimaru."

Kabuto começou a andar em direção a ela com passos lentos e deliberados. Orochimaru gritou: "Ah, a propósito, já que Sasuke não estará mais aqui para protegê-la, você pode fazer o que quiser com ela".

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. O medo se juntou à raiva que já queimava em suas veias. Não permitiria que Kabuto pusesse um só dedo nela. Olhou para Sasuke, que lhe deu um aceno de cabeça. A hora havia recuou o punho sob os olhares atentos e surpresos de Orochimaru e Kabuto. Ela sorriu e socou o chão com força. Foi como se uma explosão tivesse acontecido.

Em um canto da Aldeia, os outros dois rapazes do Time Cobra ouviram a explosão. Esse era o sinal. Ambos sorriram enquanto sua própria diversão tinha início. Os guardas nunca souberam o que os tinha atingido. Eles começaram a avançar em direção à explosão, matando todo e qualquer ninja que ousassem entrar em seu caminho. O ruivo calmo sendo substituído por sua versão sanguinolenta que não queria nada além de matar seus oponentes.

Orochimaru olhou para ela, "Você vai me pagar por isso. Agora terei que consertar o piso."

"Não precisa se incomodar com isso, você não vai continuar vivo por muito tempo", afirmou Sasuke.

"Então você acha que pode lutar comigo, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke entrou em posição de luta sem dizer nada. Apenas observou Orochimaru com o mesmo olhar que tinha feito Karin correr na outra noite. Orochimaru já tinha visto esse olhar antes. Ah, como Sasuke odiaria se Orochimaru dissesse a ele que seu irmão tinha esse mesmo olhar... Os dois Uchihas eram mais parecidos do que gostavam de admitir.

Kabuto começou a andar em direção a Sasuke, mas foi impedido por Orochimaru: "Não, Kabuto. Eu mesmo lidarei com ele."

"Tem certeza? Você ainda não pode fazer jutsus."

"Eu ficarei bem. Cuide da garota."

"Sim, senhor Orochimaru."

Kabuto se virou para ir em direção à Sakura, mas não teve a chance. Em vez disso, fez um voô até a parede do outro canto da sala, sem saber o que o tinha atingido. Dor ecoou atravez de seu corpo, tanto pelo golpe em si quanto pela pancada na parede. Ao olhar para cima, deu de cara com Sakura o encarando com um sorriso na face.

"Nunca te ensinaram a não dar as costas para um oponente? Isso poderia te matar, sabe?", ela provocou.

"Então você deveria ter me matado."

Ela sorriu: "Mas aí não teria graça."

"Vamos ver se você ainda achará alguma graça depois que eu vencer."

Ele investiu contra a kunoichi, que se esquivou e retribuiu ao ataque. Ele se esquivou e atacou novamente. E assim a luta deles começou.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke e Orochimaru ficaram continuaram imóveis, se encarando por um momento. Um esperava que o outro se movesse primeiro. Por um segundo, nada aconteceu, até que os dois se moveram repentinamente em sincronia. A luta havia começado.

* * *

 **E aí, o que acharam?** **Capítulo postado conforme prometido, inclusive com as cenas SasuSaku que tanto amamos S2.**

 **Eu tenho duas notícias que fico MUITO feliz em compartilhar com vocês:**

 **1- consegui autorização para traduzir duas fanfics NejiSaku para vocês! São duas fanfics curtinhas e leves que eu gosto bastante, mas ainda estou pensando em qual delas vou postar primeiro.**

 **2- consegui entrar em contato com a autora de uma das melhores histórias que já li e provavelmente vou conseguir a autorização dela para traduzir também. É uma Indra x Sakura x Sasuke, no universo ninja e envolve reencarnação. Essa história eu vou postar quando terminar de traduzir todos os capítulos de The Prisoner.**

 **Bem, acho que vou ficando por aqui, até o próximo capítulo!**

 **P.S.: comentários aquecem o coração da tradutora e sempre dão aquele gás na tradução hahahha**


	8. Capítulo 8 - A Morte de Orochimaru

**Autora:** Nicola19

 **Tradução:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Só a tradução é minha, os personagens são de Kishimoto e o enredo é da Nicola.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: A Morte de Orochimaru**

Sakura Sabia que estava em apuros. Não porque não fosse forte o suficiente para lidar com Kabuto, mas porque o bastardo havia chamado reforços. Agora lutava não apenas contra ele, mas contra outros ninjas do Som. Sasuke estava ocupado lutando contra Orochimaru, não podia chamá-lo nesse momento. Um dos ninjas do Som estava prestes a fazer um movimento de sorte que iria feri-la seriamente, quando de repente foi cortado ao meio por uma grande espada. Sakura sorriu quando viu o brilho prateado do cabelo de Suigetsu.

"Está atrasado", disse a ele.

"Estou elegantemente atrasado, na verdade. É chique."

"Não se eu morresse enquanto te espero?"

Ele fingiu pensar por um momento antes de responder: "Esse seria um lado negativo, não é?"

"Só um pouco", ela concordou.

Ambos sorriam enquanto continuavam a lutar. As coisas se tornaram muito mais fáceis agora que as chances eram um pouco mais equilibradas e não demorou muito para eles se livrarem do reforço de Kabuto. Até que só restou Kabuto, que os encarava com uma expressão presunçosa no rosto.

"Por que você está tão convencido? Seu reforço se foi, você está em desvantagem numérica e derrotado", disse Sakura.

"Em desvantagem numérica, sim. Quanto a derrotado... bem, isso é o que veremos", respondeu ele.

"Seja cuidadosa, Sakura. Ele não se tornou a mão direita de Orochimaru sendo fraco. Ele não é exatamente o que você consideraria normal", Suigetsu advertiu.

"Ok."

Os dois circularam cuidadosamente Kabuto. O médico, por sua vez, não tirou os olhos de Suigetsu, acreditando que ele seria a maior ameaça, como os dois rapidamente perceberam. Suigetsu já havia descoberto há muito tempo que Sakura tinha recebido treinamento ninja e que seria um erro subestimá-la. O espadachim sorriu com o erro de Kabuto, um erro que lhe custaria a vida.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, Kabuto bloqueava todos os movimentos que faziam contra ele. E não apenas isso, mas quando conseguiam acertá-lo, ele se curava quase instantaneamente. Como poderiam derrotar alguém com cura instantânea? Sua única opção era matá-lo em um só golpe, o problema era descobrir como. Ela ainda não tinha esse tipo de habilidade e Suigetsu estava sendo vigiado com muita atenção para poder fazer qualquer movimento. _'O que vamos fazer?'_ , pensou.

 **µµµµµ**

Karin se manteve longe da luta desde o início, em especial porque não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Pelo que podia perceber, Otogakure estava sob ataque, mas não sabia quem era o inimigo e até que soubesse, não se envolveria. Em certo ponto notou Juugo lutando, mas não se aproximou. Ele estava em seu modo sanguinário então preferiu manter um largo espaço entre eles.

No começo, se preocupou com Sasuke, mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais se preocupava com outra pessoa. Isso a confundia, não entendia porque estava preocupada com ele no lugar de Sasuke. A pessoa que a preocupava era arrogante e egocêntrica, sem mencionar que seu passatempo favorito era irritá-la. Ele parecia amar tirá-la do sério por razões que estava longe de entender.

"É melhor você ficar bem, seu idiota. Se você se machucar, eu te mato", sussurrou.

 **µµµµµ**

"Sakura, você está bem?" Suigetsu indagou.

"Estou bem."

Era mentira. Estava dolorida e cansada, Kabuto tinha dado golpes realmente fortes. Ele estava realmente começando a dar nos nervos, o olhar que ela dava para ele transbordava veneno. Ele não demonstrou nenhuma reação externa, mas gostava de pensar que estava escondendo o medo. A kunoichi se levantou e debateu sobre o melhor método de ataque. Ele era forte, mas não era invencível, então tinha que haver alguma coisa. Então uma ideia brilhou em sua mente e ela se virou para Suigetsu.

"Ataque-o rápido e com força. O que quer que aconteça, não deixe de atacar. Mantenha a atenção dele focada em você."

Ele assentiu e fez o que foi pedido. Sakura puxou a kunai que Sasuke tinha lhe dado assim que chegou em Oto. A espera estava matando-a. Sempre odiou esperar e agora todo o plano dependia de sua paciência. Continuou esperando e procurando pela oportunidade, até que ela apareceu. Atacou rápido e sem hesitação, afundando a kunai em seu peito atingindo seu coração. Kabuto ficou em choque por um momento.

"Você cometeu um erro. Você subestimou seu oponente novamente. Eu não te disse que isso poderia matá-lo?", sussurrou logo antes dele morrer.

Ela recuou, caindo de bunda no chão. Suigetsu se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou bem, é apenas o cansaço dando o ar da graça", ofegou.

Ele sorriu e se levantou de novo. Ela precisava recuperar o fôlego, então a protegeria enquanto isso. Ambos voltaram sua atenção para a luta entre Sasuke e Orochimaru. Queriam ajudar, mas sabiam acabariam apenas ficando no caminho de Sasuke, estavam cansados demais para ajudá-lo.

Sakura estava preocupada, não achava que suportaria se algo ruim acontecesse com Sasuke. Achava não, tinha certeza disso. Continuou a assistir a luta enquanto rezava por sua segurança, seus olhos verdes seguindo cada movimento, sem perder nada. Pelo que podia dizer, estavam empatados no momento... até que algo mudou. Não soube dizer o que era, mas um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Orochimaru enquanto os olhos de Sasuke se arregalavam. E então houve sangue.

"Sasuke-kun!" gritou em agonia.

Suigetsu agarrou-a quando tentou correr para ele, mas ela lutou enquanto gritava seu nome. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos sem que ela percebesse. Tudo o que via era o sangue saindo da ferida no estômago de Sasuke. Ele estava ferido e precisava de atenção médica. Ela sabia que se ele não sobreviveria por muito tempo, sangraria até a morte, mas Suigetsu não a soltava para que fosse até ele.

"Sakura, se acalme! Ele precisa terminar a luta."

"Como ele pode terminar a luta se estiver morto? Agora me deixe ir", chorou.

Mas o espadachim ignorou seu pedido e continuou segurando-a. Sasuke apenas se levantou e continuou a luta, que para Sakura, parecia durar para sempre. Orochimaru não poderia simplesmente morrer logo?

Sasuke tinha ouvido Sakura gritar seu nome, sabia que estava com medo de que ele morresse. Bem, ela não estava totalmente errada sobre isso. Mas felizmente Suigetsu a impediu de entrar na batalha. Ela teria se ferido e a ultima coisa que queria era ver Sakura machucada.

Sasuke voltou a atenção para luta, em busca de uma abertura, até que finalmente ela apareceu. Sua espada foi diretamente para o estômago de Orochimaru, deslizando como faca quente na manteiga. Achou irônico, considerando que o sannin o tinha atingido no mesmo lugar com a kunai. Orochimaru tentou falar, mas apenas cuspiu sangue. Estendeu o braço para alcança-lo, mas caiu antes de poder tocá-lo. O monstro estava morto, finalmente. Sasuke tropeçou para trás e caiu no chão deslizando pela parede.

Suigetsu soltou a garota, que disparou para o lado de Sasuke, tirando rapidamente sua camisa para que pudesse analisar o corte. Havia muito sangue. Lágrimas ainda caíam pelo seu rosto enquanto usava a camisa que arrancara de Sasuke para limpar o sangue para que pudesse analisar o ferimento. No momento seguinte, colocou suas mãos, que já brilhavam com a luz verde, sobre ele.

O Uchiha a admirou enquanto ela se concentrava na sua lesão, se perguntando quando exatamente ela tinha aprendido ninjutsu médico. Depois de um momento sentiu a dor desaparecer e olhou para baixo. Estava curado. Tudo o que restou para provar seu ferimento era uma linha branca e fina. Sasuke se levantou e examinou a sim mesmo. Sakura não apenas curou a ferida, mas também todas as suas contusões e arranhões. Sasuke se virou para a garota ao seu lado.

Ela deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, "Estou feliz que você esteja bem, Sasuke-kun. Fiquei muito preocupada".

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça e se virou para ir embora, fazendo sinal para que os outros dois o seguissem e corressem para onde Juugo. Sakura olhou horrorizada para o que seu amigo tinha se tornado. Esse não podia ser o mesmo Juugo que tinha viajado com ela, o homem com quem dividiu risadas durante a missão em Konoha. Era o gêmeo maligno dele, ou algo assim, mas não era Juugo.

"Sasuke-kun, o que aconteceu com ele?" perguntou.

"Sua personalidade dividida."

"É... surreal."

Sasuke apenas assentiu e ordenou que ficassem lá enquanto ia até Juugo. O homem se virou para ele e sua mãgica entrou em ação. Sakura olhou para Suigetsu em busca de respostas.

"Sasuke é o único que pode trazer Jugo de volta para o que todos nós conhecemos, mas não entendo exatamente como isso funciona. De forma simplificada, parece que o olho de Sasuke intimida o malvado Jugo a deixar o bom Jugo voltar ao controle", respondeu à pergunta não dita.

Sakura olhou de volta para os dois. Juugo estava de joelhos, ofegando em busca de ar. Ela deu um passo hesitante para a frente. Sasuke olhou em sua direção e fez sinal para que se aproximassem. Ela correu e caiu de joelhos ao lado de Juugo, inspecionando seu amigo em busca de ferimentos e suspirando de alívio quando não encontrou nada.

Karin escolheu aquele momento para dar o ar da graça: "O que está acontecendo?"

"Orochimaru está morto", respondeu Suigetsu.

O homem de cabelos prateados sentiu uma mão em seu braço. Olhou para baixo e viu a kunoichi de Konoha checando-o em busca de ferimentos. Puxou a mão de volta quando ela terminou de curar todas as suas contusões, acenando em agradecimento antes de se virar para Karin. Esta, por sua vez, o encarava com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

"O que?"

"Orochimaru está morto?"

"Sim."

"Como?"

"Sasuke o matou quando Orochimaru tentou tomar seu corpo."

Ela se virou para olhar Sasuke: "Você o matou?"

"Sim. Você esperava que eu deixasse ele me matar?" respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Não."

Sakura se perguntou se era a única a perceber que Karin não estava chateada com a morte de Orochimaru. A ruiva estava dando a Suigestu um olhar estranho ao descobrir sobre a morte do sannin das cobras. A médica se perguntou o que Karin estava pensando.

"Você está bem, Karin?", perguntou timidamente.

"Estou bem", retrucou.

Sakura não disse mais nada. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa incomodando a garota, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso. Então se virou para perguntar a Sasuke o que iriam fazer a partir de então. Mas então, de repente, não podia mais se mover. Sua visão escurecia e podia sentir seu corpo caindo. Alguém gritou seu nome ao longe, mas não conseguia responder.

Sasuke a viu começar a cair e correu para seu lado, gritando seu nome sem se dar conta. Sua única preocupação era pegá-la antes que caísse no chão, e assim o fez. Seus olhos a examinaram em busca de qualquer ferimento que pudesse ter causado o desmaio, mas não encontrou nada. Além disso, estavam lidando com uma médica, ela teria avisado e se curado se estivesse ferida.

"Suigetsu, ela se machucou durante a luta?", perdeu a cabeça.

"Não, eu não sei o que tem de errado com ela."

Juugo se aproximou de Sasuke para analisá-la, mas tampouco descobriu o que houve. Sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal e a respiração vinha ofegante. Contudo, há pouco tempo ela parecia estar bem... Virou seus olhos para Sasuke e viu medo em sua expressão. Então o Uchiha sentia medo, no fim das contas. _'Acorde, Sakura. Ele precisa de você'_ , pensou Jugo enquanto a olhava com preocupação.

Karin observou tudo do lado de fora. Suas habilidades com chakra lhe permitiram ver que Sakura tinha abusado de suas reservas. Olhou para as expressões preocupadas dos rapazes e se perguntou se deveria ou não contar a razão para eles. Seus olhos vermelhos pousaram em Sasuke. Tinha sido obcecada por ele por tanto tempo que demorou para notar os sentimentos dele pela garota. Desviou o olhar para Juugo. O grandalhão não tinha muitos amigos, mas Sakura tinha se tornado um deles. Então seu olhar se dirigiu para ele. Suigetsu parecia tão preocupado quanto Juugo e pela mesma razão. Karin começou a se questionar se estava tão certa assim em manter seu ódio pela rosada. Karin admitia que era mandona e muito dura, mantinha o coração frio para todos, mas esses três homens tinham se tornado sua família. No entanto, morreria antes de admitir isso em voz alta.

"Seu nível de chakra está muito baixo", a garota de olhos vermelhos disse finalmente.

Os três garotos se viraram para encara-la. Deu um passo à frente e colocou as mãos em Sakura. Karin colocou o pulso na boca de Sakura e forçou os dentes de Sakura em sua pele. Empurrou um pouco do seu próprio chakra para ela para normalizar sua reserva. Considerou esse seu primeiro passo para mudar a atitude em relação a garota. Quando terminou, se levantou muito rápido e acabou tropeçando, mas felizmente foi pega por Suigetsu.

"Ela vai ficar bem agora, mas nós duas vamos dormir por um tempo. Oh, e antes que eu esqueça.. há altos níveis de chakra vindo em nossa direção. Um deles é o Jinchuriki da raposa."

"Vá dormir, Karin. Você já fez o suficiente", ordenou Suigetsu.

Pela primeira vez, Karin não discutiu com ele e adormeceu assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Suigetsu olhou para Sasuke. Ambos os homens concordaram e pegaram suas respectivas meninas no estilo nupcial. Os três membros conscientes do Time Cobra deixaram o que um dia fora Vila do Som o mais rápido que puderam.

 **µµµµµ**

-Com os Ninjas de Konoha-

Houve uma enorme explosão na Terra dos Campos de Arroz. Eles pediram a autorização de Tsunade para verificar pois a área era suspeita de ser a sede da Vila Oculta do Som. A Hokage imediatamente concordou, uma vez que tinham um interesse pessoal em descobrir a localização da Aldeia. Uma equipe formada pelos Nove Novatos e o Time Guy foi enviada para investigar e capturar qualquer ninja do Som que encontrassem. Chegaram ao local várias horas após a explosão e olharam em volta.

"Bem, pelo visto a sede de Otogakure era aqui, mas alguém deve ter atacado", afirmou Ino.

"Parece que sim", concordou Kakashi.

"Olhem aqui", a voz de Shikamaru os chamou. Ele estava em pé no meio de um dos edifícios caídos. Quando chegaram lá, ele terminou: "A explosão foi aqui."

"Isso não se parece com a explosão de uma bomba. O que houve?" Kiba perguntou.

"É uma cratera criada pelos socos de Sakura", afirmou Naruto.

"Então ela estava lutando com alguém", disse Tenten.

Naruto estava prestes a responder quando ouviram um grito feminino. Imediatamente reconheceram a voz de Ino, mas a surpresa veio por conta de Sahikamaru. Ninguém jamais o viu se mover tão rapidamente. Ele disparou como um morcego fugindo do inferno na direção do grito. Quando estava a poucos metros do local, uma bagunça loira bateu em seu peito, e enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço. Podia senti-la tremendo.

"Você não deveria explorar sozinha, garota problemática", disse suavemente.

"Eu sei, mas pensei ter visto algo e estava certa."

"O que?"

A essa altura, todos já haviam se aproximado do casal. A menina se afastou do peito dele e fez sinal para que a seguissem, sem soltar a mão de Shikamaru. Levou-os para uma área do prédio com apenas duas paredes ainda de pé. Em uma delas tinha uma grande mancha de sangue ainda fresco, enquanto o corpo de Orochimaru descansava no meio do que antes tinha sido uma sala. Logo entenderam a razão do grito de Ino. A cena não era exatamente limpa e agradável.

"Se Orochimaru morreu no centro da sala ... então como o sangue foi parar na parede?" Naruto perguntou.

Akamaru foi até a parede e cheirou, antes de se virar e latir para Kiba.

"Você tem certeza?", Kiba perguntou ao grande cão branco.

Mais latidos.

"Akamaru diz que não é o sangue de Orochimaru. O sangue na parede é... bem, é do Sasuke."

"Ele está morto?" Naruto perguntou em preocupação

"Não. Nem eu e nem Akamaru cheiramos a morte ... só sangue. Mas sentimos o cheiro residual do chakra da cura. Alguém usou ninjutsu médico aqui."

Naruto relaxou, "Sakura deve ter curado o teme."

"É nisso que pensamos."

Tenten olhou para Neji: "Então, o que aconteceu aqui?"

"Parece que Sasuke e Orochimaru tiveram uma briga e Orochimaru perdeu."

"Mas por que?"

"Porque Orochimaru deve ter tentado tomar o corpo de Sasuke para finalmente se apropriar do Sharingan", Kakashi respondeu.

"Você acha que Sasuke planejou matar Orochimaru o tempo todo?" Rock Lee perguntou.

"É óbvio", disse Naruto. "Ele odiava ser usado, deve ter se ressentido de Orochimaru esse tempo todo."

"Naruto está certo", Kakashi concordou. "Duvido que Sasuke tivesse qualquer intenção de ir atrás de seu irmão sem matar Orochimaru antes."

"O que faremos agora?" Ino perguntou.

"Vamos ver se alguém ainda está vivo. Levaremos todos os sobreviventes para interrogatório", ordenou Guy.

"E depois disso, vamos nos reportar a Tsunade", acrescentou Kakashi.

Todos concordaram e começaram a trabalhar. Encontraram apenas dois sobreviventes e voltaram para Konoha. Eles contaram tudo sobre a revolta do Time Cobra, mas não tinham os detalhes do que aconteceu no quarto de Orochimaru, só podiam supor.

Tsunade olhou para as equipes a sua frente, "Bem, acho que é certo concluir que Sasuke irá atrás de Itachi agora. Vocês partem em dois dias, sua missão é encontrar a Akatsuki."

"Como assim?" Naruto perguntou impaciente. "Nós precisamos encontrar Sasuke e Sakura, não a Akatsuki."

"Porque, Naruto, se encontrarem Itachi, ventualmente encontrarão Sasuke e Sakura."

"Oh,é, até que faz sentido.", respondeu com um sorriso bobo.

"Naruto um dia eu ainda vou te matar" Tsunade resmungou, esfregando as têmporas.

"Você não faria isso, Vovó Tsunade."

"Sim, eu faria e farei se continuar me chamando de vovó!", rosnou para ele.

As equipes retornaram às suas casas para descansar um pouco. No dia seguinte empacotariam suas mochilas e planejariam a missão, mas hoje precisavam apenas de descanso.

* * *

 **Por favor, me deixem saber se estão gostando da história. Se encontrarem qualquer erro ou tiverem qualquer sugestão, estou sempre aberta para as críticas.**

 **Falando nisso, eu consegui a permissão da autora da história IndraSakuSasu que mencionei no capítulo anterior e vou começar a tradução assim que terminar essa (ou quando estiver bem próxima do fim dela, pelo menos).**

 **Bem, se quiserem continuar acompanhando a história, sigam e/ou favoritem para receberem a notificação toda vez que um novo capítulo for lançado. Ah, e comentários são sempre bem vindos S2**


	9. Capítulo 9 - Não Mais Uma Prisioneira

**Autora:** Nicola19

 **Tradução:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Só a tradução é minha, os personagens são de Kishimoto e o enredo é da Nicola.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Não Mais Uma Prisioneira**

Montaram o acampamento ao entardecer. Sasuke continuou vigiando atentamente a figura adormecida de Sakura sem que ninguém dissesse nada. O Uchiha definitivamente estava demonstrando suas características super protetoras. A menina estava dormindo enrolada nos seus cobertores enquanto ele se sentava na árvore ao lado dela.

Suigetsu não estava muito diferente dele, mas o objeto de seu cuidado era Karin. Sim, estava sempre provocando-a, mas era o seu jeito, gostava de fazer isso com todos... apenas se divertia mais quando era com ela. Admitia que tinha sim uma quedinha por ela, mas era bem pequena. Além disso, eram colegas de time, então era normal que a ajudasse quando fosse preciso, mesmo que não se dessem bem. Certificou-se que ela estava confortável e se sentou a poucos metros dela.

Então o jantar acabou ficando por conta de Juugo, embora o grandalhão suspeitasse que Karin não era a única culpada por Suigetsu não estar ajudando-o. Não era nenhum segredo que o espadachim era preguiçoso, a única forma dele se mexer sem ser obrigado era no meio de uma luta. E ainda assim, apenas porque queria testar suas habilidades... além de seu sadismo e instinto sanguinário, é claro.

Após o jantar, se acomodaram para passar a noite. Sasuke pensava sobre qual caminho deveria seguir a partir dali. Tinha que encontrar Itachi, mas por onde iria começar? Ponderou sobre isso por um tempo, mas seus pensamentos logo voaram para uma certa ninja de cabelos rosa que dormia pacificamente ao seu lado. Balançou a cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos inconvenientes e poder voltar a se concentrar em Itachi, mas não demorou muito para ela voltar a preencher seus pensamentos. Soltou um suspiro frustrado e se levantou, talvez uma caminhada pudesse clarear seus pensamentos.

 **µµµµµ**

Sasuke havia finalmente tomado uma decisão e retornou para o acampamento. Ao chegar lá, viu que Sakura ainda estava adormecida. Hesitou por um momento antes de pegá-la no colo e partir. Algumas horas depois, chegou aos portões de Konoha. Era madrugada quando chegou, então todos estavam dormindo, exceto pelos guardas noturnos. Sasuke entrou cautelosamente e conseguiu evitar os guardas até chegar ao apartamento de Sakura.

Entrou pela janela e a depositou cuidadosamente na cama. Fico olhando-a parado por um momento, uma parte de si desejando voltar atrás com a decisão, não queria deixa-la. Mas reprimiu impiedosamente essa parte de si e saiu do apartamento. Não se arrependeria dessa escolha, ela era uma distração constante e precisava manter o foco em seu objetivo. Preferiu ignorar a parte de si que discordava dessa afirmação. _'Ela vai ficar melhor sem mim'_ , dizia a si mesmo.

Retornou ao acampamento horas depois e quando os outros o viram, logo notaram a mudança que tinha ocorrido nele. Parecia mais frio e distante do que nunca. Uma vez que se certificou de que todos estavam acordados, ordenou que se levantassem imediatamente e se preparassem para partir. Ninguém ousou desobedece-lo nesse momento, nem mesmo Suigetsu. Partiram rapidamente, com Sasuke viajando vários metros à frente deles.

"Qual o problema com ele?", Suigetsu perguntou.

"Sakura não está mais conosco", respondeu Juugo.

Karin o encarou friamente: "E o que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa?"

"Não me diga que você não reparou que ao redor dela ele ficava mais feliz e leve?", Juugo disse exasperadamente.

Karin olhou de volta para Sasuke e pensou em como ele era antes da garota aparecer em comparação ao que se tornou enquanto ela estava com eles. Juugo estava certo, sua atitude era realmente outra ao redor dela, ele era mais... humano. Mas agora que ela havia partido, é como se tivesse perdido essa parte que o tornava humano ao invés de monstro.

"Por mais que eu odeie admitir ... você está certo, Jugo."

Suigetsu olhou para Sasuke e disse: "Ótimo. Agora ele se tornou um senhor de escravos".

"E o que nós faremos?" Karin perguntou.

"Vamos esperar e ver o que acontece, Só não façam nada para irritá-lo enquanto isso", respondeu Jugo com um olhar aguçado para Suigetsu.

"O quê? Vocês acham que eu faria algo assim?", o espadachim perguntou com falsa inocência.

"Sim", Juugo e Karin gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Vocês ferem meus sentimentos com essas acusações", mágoa era perceptível em seu tom, mas os dois colegas viram o humor em seus olhos azuis claros.

"Ah, claro. Como se elas não fossem verdadeiras, né, seu idiota?" A Uzumaki disse, revirando os olhos, antes de focá-los em Sasuke.

O que se passava por sua cabeça? Se gostava tanto de Sakura, por que a levou embora? E para onde a tinha levado? Karin observou-o e começou a se perguntar se o que ele sentia pela médica ia além da amizade, algo ainda mais forte. Talvez estivesse... apaixonado por ela? Considerou a ideia por um momento e viu que tinha lógica. O Uchiha provavelmente não se sentia digno de ser amado, especialmente por ela.

Ao contrário da crença popular, Karin poderia sim ser perspicaz e empática, apenas deixava esse seu lado escondido na maior parte do tempo.

Continuou a vigiar Sasuke enquanto desejava mentalmente que Sakura voltasse logo. Contudo, morreriam antes de admitir isso em voz alta.

 **µµµµµ**

 _\- Enquanto isso em Konoha -_

Sakura acordou no dia seguinte à partida de Sasuke. Pressionou a mão na cabeça cabeça e gemeu com a dor. Olhou ao redor, tentando se orientar e lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Ahh, certo, havia desmaiado por exaustão e esgotamento. Alguém deve tê-la carregado até ali, seja onde for. Após sua vista clarear, deu uma olhada atenta ao seu entorno e quase engasgou em choque. O que estava fazendo ali?

Sentou-se lentamente e olhou ao redor. Tudo estava exatamente da mesma forma que havia deixado: os cobertores perfumados que agora a cobriam, os livros na cabeceira, as fotos sobre a cômoda... incluindo a do time 7. Levantou da cama e andou pelo resto do apartamento. Todas as suas coisas estavam em seus devidos lugares, estava finalmente em casa. Sakura caiu de joelhos, afundou o rosto nas mãos e chorou. Já não era mais uma prisioneira e seu coração se partia com a constatação.

Pouco depois foi encontrada por Naruto. Ele estava passando perto da casa dela quando ouviu um barulho e decidiu checar. A encontrou no chão, chorando e com o corpo tremendo. Rapidamente fez um clone para chamar Tsunade e Kakashi, enquanto o original correu e se aproximou da menina, que continuava chorando.

Kakashi foi o primeiro a chegar, sentindo seu coração se partir ao ver a tristeza de sua querida aluna. Tsunade chegou logo em seguida e se ajoelhou rapidamente ao lado de Sakura para checar se havia algo de errado com ela, mas não detectou nada. A menina apenas chorou até que finalmente dormisse de novo, ainda não totalmente recuperada.

"Ela não pode ficar assim", sussurrou o recipiente da raposa.

"Vou separar um quarto para ela na minha casa", respondeu Tsunade depois de alguns instantes.

Naruto assentiu e a pegou no colo. No caminho pela cidade, encontraram alguns de seus amigos, que logo chamaram os outros e logo estava todos andando atrás de Naruto para ter certeza de que sua amiga estava bem. Não puderam ficar muito tempo na casa de Tsunade uma vez que Sakura necessitava de descanso, mas prometeram que voltariam mais tarde.

Passados alguns dias, o estado de Sakura permaneceu o mesmo e todos temeram que tivessem perdido- a. Tudo que ela fazia era se sentar na cama e olhar pela janela apaticamente, algumas vezes chorando, outra deixando lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Ninguém sabia o que fazer.

Naruto tomou a decisão de ir atrás da única pessoa que sabia que poderia ajudar. Entrou na Loja de Flores Yamanka cerca de uma semana depois do retorno de Sakura e encontrou Ino conversando no balcão com Shikamaru. Assim que o viu, abandonou a conversa com o namorado e perguntou pela Sakura.

"Vou ser honesto, Ino, tem algo de errado com ela. Não come e nem dorme, apenas senta na janela e chora. Não sabemos mais o que fazer", disse com preocupação adornando sua voz.

Ino perguntou em detalhes sobre como a havia encontrado. Após o menino explicar tudo, ficou alguns segundos pensando em como proceder. Se colocou no lugar de Sakura e rapidamente chegou à uma solução.

"Não se preocupe, deixe que eu cuido disso", prometeu a loira.

Ele assentiu e saiu da loja. Confiava na capacidade de Ino para lidar com esse tipo de problema.

 **µµµµµ**

"Acredito ter-te ouvido dizer que _você_ resolveria o problema, não você, Shikamaru e Kiba", resmungou algumas horas depois.

"Pare de reclamar, Shikamaru. Eu posso precisar da sua ajuda para continuar viva", retrucou Ino.

Os três viajavam pela floresta em busca do Time Cobra. A Yamanaka queria ver como Sasuke estava lidando com a ausência da kunoichi médica. Se as coisas fossem do jeito como imaginada, ele não estaria bem. Arrastou Shikamaru e Kiba junto pois eram melhores em rastreamento que ela. O menino prodígio e o Inuzuka obviamente não estavam muito felizes com isso.

"Que chatice", resmungou, enquanto Kiba fazia sons de consentimento.

"O que eu disse sobre reclamar", disse perigosamente.

Ambos os rapazes se calaram imediatamente. Conheciam Ino bem o suficiente para saber que ela estava no limite. A única pessoa com um temperamento mais volátil que Ino era a própria Sakura, o que já dizia bastante sobre a intensidade de sua fúria. Definitivamente não queriam testar a sorte com ela. Kiba parou subitamente e alertou os outros dois. O vento trocou de direção e lhe trouxe o cheiro de três pessoas muito próximas, provavelmente se aproximando deles.

"Parem", avisou.

"O que houve?"

"Tem gente se aproximando."

Como esperado, logo três pessoas pousaram na frente deles. Um de cabelos prateados e olhos violeta carregando uma espada enorme; o outro era o homem mais musculoso que já tinham visto, possuía cabelos laranja e ostentava um olhar preocupado. A única garota do grupo tinha olhos e cabelos carmesim e encarava os ninjas de Konoha com seriedade, como se estivesse analisando-os.

"Vocês estão tendo problemas com Sakura?" o rapaz musculoso foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Como você conhece a Sakura?" Ino exigiu.

"Meu nome é Juugo, esses são Suigetsu e Karin. Somos membros do Time Cobra, que é liderada por Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino suspirou, "Fico feliz por tê-los encontrado. Como Sasuke vem se comportando?"

"Como um carrasco. Ele age como se fosse um senhor de escravos", disse Suigetsu.

"Nós pensamos que talvez pudéssemos cooperar uns com os outros", afirmou Karin.

"Mas como propõe que façamos isso?" Ino perguntou curiosa.

"Eles não voltarão ao normal até estarem juntos, então vamos uni-los."

"O que você tem em mente?"

Karin e Ino trocaram um sorriso, que em outras circunstâncias seria assustador, antes de começarem a planejar. Shikamaru gemeu. Ao que parece, Ino tinha finalmente encontrado alguém tão intrometida quanto ela, o que poderia até ser interessante, desde que as duas não acabassem matando Sasuke e Sakura no processo. Resolveu prestar atenção ao plano pois sabia que Ino pediria a opinião dele. E estava certo, assim que terminaram, o encarou silenciosamente em busca de sua opinião.

"Pode dar certo, mas o problema vai ser tirar a Sakura da cama."

"Isso não vai ser um problema para mim", respondeu com confiança.

"Tenho certeza que não será".

"Então vamos dar início ao show."

Os dois grupos se separaram e tomaram seus rumos. O trio de Konoha voltou rapidamente para aldeia, Ino queria tirar Sakura do quarto o quanto antes. Karin e o resto da equipe também se apressaram de volta ao acampamento com antecipação.

 **µµµµµ**

 _-Em Konoha-_

Ino invadiu o quarto de Sakura e a encontrou na janela, com o mesmo olhar vazio dos últimos dias, enormes bolsas avermelhadas debaixo dos olhos, resultado das noites insones que passou chorando. Ela parecia flácida, era como se seu corpo não tivesse forças para se sustentar. Franziu a testa com preocupação. Se o plano não desse certo, temia perder Sakura. Fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo, e preparando para o que ia fazer. Já havia avisado a todos que seu plano iria irritar Sakura e que provavelmente haveria muitos gritos. E o mais importante: não poderia ser interrompida por eles de forma alguma.

"Você está um horror, testuda," disse no tom mais condescendente possível.

"Vá embora, porca, não estou de bom humor."

"Do meu ponto de vista, você está parecendo uma boneca de pano suja."

Sakura a encarou, "Cale a boca".

"Oh, isso te deixou com raiva?"

Ela não respondeu.

"Qual é o problema? Sasuke te rejeitou ou algo assim?"

"Já disse para ir embora, não quero ouvir isso."

Ino desdenhou: "Patética, não é de admirar que Sasuke tenha rejeitado você".

Sakura se levantou e cerrou os punhos: "Não fale sobre coisas que você não entende."

"O que há para entender? Aqui está você, chateada pois Sasuke te deixou novamente. Como eu disse, é patético."

Sakura correu em direção a Ino, que evitou o ataque com facilidade. Normalmente seria impossível conseguir desviar um ataque direto dela dada a força de seus punhos, mas dias de choro, presa a cama sem se alimentar, a enfraqueceram. Seu corpo não estava em condições de lutar com ninguém no momento.

"Isso foi decepcionante, Sakura."

"Cale-se! Você não sabe como eu me sinto, não pode sequer _entender_ como me sinto. Shikamaru te ama. Você nunca teve que viver com o conhecimento de que ele não podia ou não te amaria."

"O que te faz dizer isso? Você sabe há quanto tempo eu amo o Shikamaru? Há muito mais tempo do que passamos namorando! Eu achava que ele me odiava naquela época!"

"Mas ao fim de tudo, seus sentimentos foram recíprocos! Sasuke me deixou inconsciente em um banco no parque há três anos, e agora me deixou inconsciente na minha cama. Ele não tem intenção de me ver nunca mais, deve me odiar mesmo."

"Então vá atrás dele! Em vez de ficar aqui sentindo pena de si mesma, vá buscá-lo. Talvez as coisas não sejam como você está imaginando, talvez ele também te ame."

Os olhos verdes furiosos encararam Ino: "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Sakura, pense claramente por um minuto. Se realmente não se importasse contigo, então por que não te deixou em Konoha na vez em que vieram aqui? Por que ele tentou te proteger ao invés de te usar como escudo? Não acho que as intenções do Sasuke sejam tão rasas quanto você está fazendo parecer."

A kunoichi pensou por um momento nas palavras de sua amiga: "Você realmente acredita que ele sinta algo?"

"Eu não acho, eu sei", respondeu com convicção. A bem da verdade é que, desde que eram genins, já acreditava que Sasuke se importava com ela muito mais do que era suposto de se esperar de um colega de time, mas sempre guardou o pensamento para si.

"Então o que eu faço?"

"Primeiro se limpe e treine por alguns dias, você precisa recuperar sua força. Então você parte para encontra-lo."

Após um momento de consideração, sua voz sai em um sussurro quase inaudível: "Mas e se ele não se importar?"

"Ainda assim, você não terá perdido nada tentando."

Sorriu para a loira: "Você está certa. Muito obrigada, Ino. Não vou perder nada uma vez que já não tenho nada."

"Exatamente. Agora vá tomar um banho!"

Sakura correu para se recompor. Não queria estar com a aparência esgotada quando encontrasse Sasuke novamente. Esperava que Ino estivesse certa, o sentimento que teve quando Sasuke a deixou era de que a odiava, por isso ficou tão deprimida. Achava que a tinha trazido de volta a Konoha por não suportar sua presença. Mas depois de falar com Ino, começou a duvidar de seus pensamentos iniciais, e só saberia a verdade se tentasse.

 **µµµµµ**

 _-Enquanto com Team Snake-_

"Oh líder destemido, precisamos de um descanso", Suigetsu choramingou sarcasticamente.

Sasuke fingiu não ouvir e continuou andando.

"Sasuke, terei que concordar com esse preguiçoso pela primeira vez. Precisamos de uma pausa de um dia ou dois para nos recuperarmos.", concordou a Uzumaki.

Juugo não disse nada, apenas encontrou um lugar confortável e sentou-se. Suas costas encostaram em uma árvore e os braços se cruzaram atrás da cabeça. Ele claramente não pretendia sair dali tão cedo.

Sasuke finalmente parou e se virou para olhá-los. Mal havia dito uma palavra desde o dia em que retornara sem Sakura. Não que fosse muito falante antes, mas agora era diferente. Era como se algo nele tivesse morrido, algo que antes o tornava capaz de sentir. Depois de analisa-los por um momento, deu de ombros e respondeu: "Montem o acampamento aqui então. Estou indo para a aldeia mais próxima para ver se há algo interessante para se ouvir."

Ele partiu enquanto o resto do time suspirava aliviado. Suigetsu se virou, surpreso, para Karin: "Vou ter que admitir minha surpresa por você ter permanecido com o plano. Achei que desistiria no meio do caminho por conta de sua obsessão com o Sasuke."

Karin apenas deu de ombros, se recusando a falar sobre seus sentimentos pelo Uchiha. Nos últimos dias pensou muito e analisou seus sentimentos, até ter uma epifania. Não amava Sasuke. Caso amasse, não teria tentado se livrar de Sakura com tanta veemência, pois então não importaria se ele a amava ou não. Se realmente o amasse, teria aceitado seus sentimentos pela kunoichi de Konoha. Claro que teria lutado por seu amor e doeria não ser correspondida, mas no fim teria desistido por não querer machucá-lo. Quando se deu conta disso, sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Se não se importava mais com os sentimentos dele do que com a sua vontade, então não o amava verdadeiramente, era apenas uma atração.

Suigetsu a observou calado. Talvez ainda tivesse alguma esperança, no fim das contas. Antes se perguntava se algum dia ela desistiria de Sasuke, e esses novos desenrolamentos eram claras insinuações de que provavelmente estava seguindo esse caminho. Realmente esperava que estivesse. Contudo, por enquanto, esperaria para ter certeza antes de dar qualquer passo. Não havia sentido em agir para logo em seguida descobrir que estava errado e, além disso, só por que não estava mais a fim do Uchiha, não queria dizer necessariamente que iria virar sua atenção para ele. Sim, era melhor esperar pelo momento certo. Enquanto isso, continuaria a pegar no pé dela para afastar qualquer suspeita.

"Ora ora, será que temos um milagre aqui? Você finalmente desistiu do Príncipe não-tão-Encantado?", comentou com um sorriso.

Sua reação foi exatamente como previsto, ela gritou e lhe deu um soco. Continuou sorrindo enquanto esfregava a mandíbula dolorida. Irritá-la era divertido demais, não podia resistir.

Juugo balançou a cabeça e começou a montar o acampamento onde ficariam até que Sakura chegasse. Apenas então descobririam o que o futuro os reservava.

* * *

 **Vocês já desistiram de mim? Snif, snif.**

 **Peço perdão pela demora na atualização, mas esse ano está sendo mais complicado do que eu imaginei que seria. Não vou fazer promessas quanto a próxima atualização, só irei dizer que vou começar a traduzir o próximo capítulo agora.**

 **Disse no capítulo anterior que a autora de uma IndraSakuSasu tinha me autorizado a traduzir a história dela. Bem, hoje mesmo uma outra autora me deu permissão para traduzir a NejiSaku dela, que é uma das minhas fanfics favoritas no mundo. Vou traduzir as duas quando entrar de férias na faculdade ou terminar essa, o que vier primeiro hahahha**

 **Bem, beijos e até o próximo capítulo S2**


	10. Capítulo 10 - De Volta Com o Time Cobra

**Autora:** Nicola19

 **Tradução:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Só a tradução é minha, os personagens são de Kishimoto e o enredo é da Nicola.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Retorno ao Time Cobra**

Pela manhã, logo antes de sua partida, Ino havia lhe dito onde encontrar Sasuke. Estava tão nervosa que não passou pela sua cabeça perguntar de onde sua amiga tinha tirado aquela informação. Se despediu de seus amigos e pediu que não se preocupassem, pois estaria de volta em breve _ou_ , na melhor das hipóteses, se juntando ao Sasuke. Apesar da preocupação, entenderam os motivos dela e desejaram sucesso.

Viajou sem parar e conseguiu chegar ao local combinado no início da noite. Karin foi a primeira a correr para encontrá-la, ostentando um sorriso no rosto. Ficou logo desconfiada com a reação. No fim das contas, até o dia em que se separaram, a ruiva sempre declarou abertamente seu ódio por ela.

"Já estava mais do que na hora de você chegar! Sasuke está tão inquieto, não tínhamos certeza de quanto tempo mais poderíamos mantê-lo aqui", disse assim que parou à sua frente.

Uma vez recuperada do choque, Sakura perguntou: "Ele sabe que eu estava a caminho?"

"Imaginamos que se disséssemos que você estava a caminho, ele provavelmente correria e se esconderia. Então não, nós não falamos nada."

"Não estou entendendo nada."

"Eu honestamente também não o entendo. Só sei que ele está miserável desde que te deixou e nós queremos acabar com isso. Então, por favor, vá encontrá-lo e não vá embora até que ele concorde com sua permanência."

"Mas se ele concordar eu não irei embora de qualquer forma."

"Parece que você finalmente está entendendo a figura, princesa."

"Você está se sentindo bem, Karin? Achei que me odiasse"

"E odiava, mas agora não odeio. Agora vá encontrá-lo logo, ele se tornou um senhor de escravos desde sua ausência. Ele está naquela direção", Karin apontou para a área de onde sentia o chakra do Sasuke vindo.

Sakura assentiu e correu, encontrando-o a alguns quilômetros do acampamento da equipe. Ele não notou sua chegada, dando-lhe tempo para debater sobre a melhor forma de abordá-lo. No fim, decidiu agir segundo seus instintos. Para infelicidade de Sasuke, o instinto de Sakura era a raiva.

Andou até ficar alguns passos atrás dele e disse em uma voz que qualquer um perceberia que significava problemas: "Olá, Sasuke. Finalmente te encontrei."

Sasuke se virou para encará-la, mas antes que pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, ela lhe deu um soco. Tropeçou com o impacto e quase estremeceu quando viu a raiva irradiando da kunoichi.

"Sakura"

"Olá para você também. Acho que lhe devo algumas contusões pelo que você fez", afirmou.

"Você está brava."

"Estou agora, mas não estava quando acordei há alguns dias no meu apartamento. Oh mão, eu não estava brava, Sasuke. Por que você fez isso comigo? Você sabe como eu me senti quando acordei e não te encontrei? Achei que você fosse me deixar ficar, mas em vez disso, você me abandona outra vez!"

"Eu não..."

"Não se atreva a negar isso, Sasuke. Eu acordei e você tinha partido. Isso é 'abandono', quer admite, quer não. Você me deixou da mesma forma que fez três anos atrás. Não fiquei com com raiva ... eu fiquei magoada."

Ele se encolheu por dentro. Detestava saber que tinha sido a causa de seu sofrimento. Já o incomodava bastante saber que se importava especialmente com ela pois era uma distração que não poderia se permitir ter, ainda mais agora. Contudo, estava descobrindo que era uma distração até quando não estava lá. Durante os últimos dias foi atormentado com pensamentos sobre ela. Não importava o que fizesse, os pensamentos não o abandonavam. E agora, para piorar, o objeto de seu tormento estava aqui.

Virou-lhe as costas e disse com a voz mais fria que conseguiu: "Vá para casa, Sakura."

Analisou-o cuidadosamente: "Você realmente quer que eu vá embora?"

"Sim", essa foi uma das maiores mentiras que já disse.

"Tudo bem, estou indo, Sasuke", sussurrou.

Estremeceu novamente. Ela não estava adicionando o honorífico "kun" ao final de seu nome. Nunca imaginou que essa ausência fosse doer tanto. Finalmente virou-se, deparando-se com as lágrimas silenciosas que caiam por seu rosto. Sasuke reprimiu um gemido quando as viu. Por que tinha que se sentir assim? Simplesmente diava quando Sakura chorava, especialmente quando tentava fingir que não estava chorando.

No segundo seguinte, Sasuke estava de pé à sua frente, seus braços envolvendo o corpo feminino. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e os pelos da nuca se arrepiaram quando sentiu sua respiração e ouviu sua voz rouca contra a orelha:

"Não chore, já disse que odeio quando você chora", ordenou em voz baixa.

Enterrou o rosto em sua camisa para que não pudesse vê-la chorar. Odiava tanto quanto ele que a visse chorando, não queria que continuasse a pensar nela como alguém fraco. Queria provar que poderia ajudá-lo se lhe desse a chance. Contudo, as malditas lágrimas se recusaram a parar.

"Você quer que eu vá embora?" repetiu sua pergunta.

"Não, droga. Não quero deixá-la fora da minha vista nunca mais, mas você é uma distração que eu não posso me permitir ter agora", rosnou. "Além disso, você não é mais minha prisioneira, então pensei que gostaria de voltar para casa."

Se afastou o suficiente para encara-lo olhos nos olhos: "Eu nunca fui uma prisioneira, fiquei com você porque quis ficar."

Um turbilhão de emoções passou por seu corpo nesse momento, mas reconheceu apenas uma delas: confusão. Essa kunoichi provavelmente passaria o resto da vida confundindo-o.

"Por que você quer ficar, Sakura? Eu não fiz nada além de te machucar."

Abriu um pequeno sorriso, "Porque eu te amo, Sasuke-kun. Essa é a única razão que eu preciso."

"Mas ..." não conseguiu terminar.

"Eu amo você, Sasuke Uchiha. Por causa disso meu coração consegue te perdoar com facilidade, mesmo que as vezes você não mereça muito. Não há nada que você possa fazer para que eu pare de me importar."

Colocou a testa contra a dela e sussurrou: "O que vou fazer com você?"

"Eu não sei."

Ele fechou os olhos. "Não tenho nada para dar, Sakura. Seria melhor para você amar alguém diferente."

"Não preciso que você me dê nada, tudo que eu peço é que me deixe ficar contigo."

"Por quê?"

"Para que eu possa te ajudar."

Os olhos de ônix se abriram e olharam diretamente para os verdes cintilantes. O tempo pareceu ficar parado por um momento. A floresta ao redor deles, que estava cheia de sons noturnos, ficou silenciosa. Nada se moveu nem um centímetro enquanto olhavam um para o outro à espera de algo que não conseguiam identificar.

O coração de Sakura estava acelerado e teve que se forçar a respirar normalmente. Sua proximidade provocava seu sistema de uma forma que nunca experimentou antes. Estar em seus braços, com nada entre seus corpos e com meros centímetros separando suas bocas, só piorava a situação. Começou a desejar que essa mísera lacuna que os separava deixasse de existir também.

Os pensamentos de Sasuke seguiam a mesma direção que os de Sakura, embora ainda estivesse negando levemente seus sentimentos por ela. Já tinha admitido que se importava com ela, mas era só isso que estava disposto a fazer, não havia nada além disso. Ou pelo menos era o que dizia a si mesmo.

Nenhum dos dois notou que a lacuna estava se fechando até que fosse tarde demais, mas então suas mentes simplesmente se desligaram. Tudo o que importava era como o beijo os fazia sentir. Sakura engasgou em choque e Sasuke aproveitou o momento para aprofundar o beijo. A kunoichi envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele para que pudesse pressionar os corpos ainda mais perto. Se encararam por longos segundos antes dele se afastar. Então, tão repentinamente quanto parou, o tempo voltou a correr.

"Isso não significa nada", disse outra grande mentira. Isso estava se tornando um hábito que não estava certo se deveria manter.

Ela apenas sorriu: "Eu sei".

"Nunca vou entender porque você fica comigo. Eu não tenho nada para te oferecer e provavelmente vou te magoar novamente", afirmou.

"Eu sei, mas não quero que você me dê nada. E se você me magoar de novo, vamos achar um jeito de lidar com isso."

Balançou a cabeça inconformado com sua lógica: "Já que você insiste em ficar, não irei impedi-la. Vamos voltar para o acampamento".

O seguiu sem hesitação. Sasuke realmente precisava parar de sair do personagem quando estava com ela, isso já estava lhe dando nos nervos. O problema era que não entendia por que isso acontecia, só para começo de conversa. Num momento era tão frio e distante como sempre, mas no segundo em que vê algo incomodá-la, imediatamente tenta remediar a situação, mesmo que isso implique em demonstrar suas emoções. E então a compreensão acertou-o como uma parede de concreto. A kunoichi tinha se infiltrado através da armadura com a qual se protegia. Se importava com ela... e muito além do que imaginava. Dispensou-lhe um rápido olhar, mas a encontrou com o rosto já virado para ele, um sorriso se abrindo no rosto delicado. Rapidamente desviou o olhar. Sim, definitivamente se importava muito mais do que deveria com ela. Considerou a descoberta por um momento antes de decidir que, desde que não atrapalhasse na vingança contra Itachi, não tinha importância.

"Finalmente apareceram," Karin afirmou quando Sasuke e Sakura chegaram ao acampamento.

"Nossa, Karin, será que dá para gritar mais alto?" Suigetsu perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Claro que posso. Quer que eu tente?"

"Na verdade, não."

"Então cale a boca."

"Que bom ter você de volta, Sakura", Juugo cumprimentou a amiga.

Sakura se mexeu. Dessa vez usava a bandana de Konoha, bem como todo o equipamento ninja novamente. Não havia sentido em tentar escondê-los, os outros já sabiam que era uma kunoichi.

"Estão certos que não se importam com minha presença?" Sakura perguntou ao time.

"Não. Não enquanto sua santidade ali agir de forma menos escravocrata."

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, mas o espadachim ignorou, como de costume.

Sakura sorriu para eles: "Então vou fazer para todos um café da manhã."

"Isso é exatamente o que eu queria ouvir de você. Finalmente teremos uma comida que é realmente comestível", respondeu dramaticamente.

O olho direito de Karin se contraiu: "E o que havia de errado com a minha comida, Suigetsu?"

"Nada, Karin. Tenho certeza de que deveria ser preto depois de você cozinhar", disse com uma voz doce.

A ruiva rosnou e bateu em Suigetsu com força suficiente para mandá-lo girando em uma árvore. Todos apenas balançaram a cabeça para os dois. Sakura olhou atentamente para Suigetsu em busca de ferimentos e piscou surpresa. O homem estava sorrindo. Como diabos poderia estar sorrindo agora? Tinha acabado de ser lançado em uma árvore e estava sorrindo.

"Suigetsu, por que você continua irritando Karin desse jeito?" perguntou curiosamente.

"Porque é divertido irritá-la", respondeu com um tom alegre. Quando estava próximo o suficiente da kunoichi, sussurrou para que os outros não conseguissem ouvir, "Além disso, só assim para ela lembrar que eu existo".

Sakura ficou sem saber o que dizer por um momento, "Você tem uma maneira muito estranha de chamar sua atenção, Suigetsu. Se você continuar assim, vai morrer de tanta atenção."

O espadachim soltou um suspiro exagerado: "Eu sei, mas aparentemente nasci para sofrer".

Ela bufou: "E depois vocês ainda dizem que _as garotas_ são as rainhas do drama".

Deu apenas um sorriso afetado.

Sakura pareceu considerá-lo por um momento, "Sabe, você pode chamar sua atenção de uma maneira muito mais eficaz se não irritá-la".

"Mas aí não teria nenhuma graça".

A médica encolheu os ombros, "O funeral é seu. E digo isso de forma literal uma vez que Karin termine com você."

Ele apenas riu: "Eu mal posso esperar".

Depois do café da manhã, Juugo sugeriu que fossem até a aldeia mais próxima atrás de rumores sobre a Akatsuki ou sobre Itachi, para que então tivessem um ponto de partida para começar a busca. O resto do time concordou. Como de costume, Suigetsu os forçou a parar a cada meia hora para descansar e beber muita água enquanto relaxava. O Uchiha ficava furioso, mas nada dizia. Sabia que se demonstrasse sua irritação, Suigetsu começaria a parar ainda mais apenas para irritá-lo, e então não chegariam nunca à aldeia. Assim como não conseguiram chegar no horário do almoço, como era seu plano original.

"Façam o que quiserem enquanto isso, mas mantenham seus ouvidos abertos para qualquer rumor sobre o Itachi ou a Akatsuki. Sakura, você vem comigo", Sasuke ordenou a todos.

Sakura andou ao lado de Sasuke. Estava olhando os arredores quando seu estômago decidiu fazer com que seu desejo por comida fosse conhecido. O rubor chegou às suas bochechas antes que pudesse pará-lo. Sasuke olhou para trás e sorriu mentalmente. Sim, mentalmente. Só demonstrava suas emoções quando precisava acalmá-la e decidiu que permaneceria dessa forma. Ou pelo menos foi o que disse a si mesmo.

"Está com fome?" perguntou como se não soubesse a resposta.

"Não, meu estômago está roncando apenas para se divertir. É claro que estou com fome."

Deu um sorrisinho de lado, "Por que não disse antes?"

"Sasuke-kun ... eu te amo muito, mas se você não me levar para comer _ou_ me deixar ir comer sozinha, você passará a noite no hospital."

O vingador continuou a sorrir enquanto a levava para um restaurante. Seu temperamento definitivamente ainda era o mesmo, embora houvesse um tempo, em sua infância, em que não o ameaçaria mesmo se agisse como um babaca. Era estranho que estivesse feliz por ela se sentir confortável o suficiente ao seu redor para ameaçá-lo. Também era estranho que não ficasse irritado com suas ameaças. Sua primeira reação à ameaças geralmente envolvia agressão intensa a quem quer que a tivesse proferido. Sasuke soltou um suspiro. Levaria um tempo até que se acostumasse a se importar com outra pessoa além de si.

O Time Cobra, com exceção de Juugo, se encontrou logo após o jantar do lado de fora da aldeia. A única notícia relevante que tinham conseguido pescar era que uma equipe de ninjas de Konoha estavam procurando pela Akatsuki, e que Naruto estava entre eles. Sasuke analisou a informação por um momento antes de dar de ombros. Isso não importava.

Sakura se perguntou se não seria melhor se unir aos ninjas de Konoha, ambos estavam procurando a mesma coisa e suas habilidades poderiam ser úteis, mas preferiu não dizer nada para o resto da equipe. Sasuke provavelmente ficaria chateado e os outros concordariam com ele. Ainda estava muito insegura de seu lugar ali para se arriscar a fazer a sugestão.

Só então viu Juugo caminhando na direção deles, fazendo sinal para Sasuke se aproximar. O líder ordenou que os outros ficassem e foi ao seu encontro. Alguns minutos depois, os dois voltaram para o grupo juntos.

"Eu ouvi algumas informações úteis sobre a Akatsuki", afirmou o grandalhão.

"Bem, e então?" Karin disse ansiosamente.

"Eles estão atrás das bijūs. Se nós conseguirmos encontrar uma e ficarmos perto dela, com certeza encontraremos um dos membros rapidamente. Se esse membro não for Itachi, então quem quer que seja, pode saber onde procurar por ele."

"Me parece uma boa ideia", Suigetsu disse pensativo. "O único problema é onde diabos vamos encontramos um portador de uma das bestas de cauda."

Sakura sabia onde uma delas estava. E não apenas isso, sabia onde estava a bijū que Itachi estava procurando. Seus olhos verdes encontraram os olhos de negros de Sasuke.

"Eu sei onde tem um. E ainda sei qual delas o Itachi está atrás."

Karin a encarou exasperadamente, "E por que você não nos disse mais cedo?"

"Eu não lembrei disso. Já se passaram três anos desde que Itachi atacou especificamente a raposa de nove caudas."

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram por um momento enquanto a informação clicava em sua mente. Três anos atrás, Itachi atacou e estava atrás de Naruto. Na época, ninguém lhe contou por que seu irmão estava atrás de seu melhor amigo, mas agora fazia sentido. Naruto era o jinchuriki da raposa.

"Naruto", afirmou.

Sakura assentiu.

"Não podemos nos juntar ao grupo dele. Prenderiam todos nós, exceto a princesa ali", disse Karin.

"Nós poderíamos viajar paralelamente a eles. Droga, podemos até mesmo usar Sakura como espiã. Ela se junta à eles e, se encontrar algo interessante, vem e nos informar", sugeriu Suigetsu.

Sakura piscou. Assim entendeu o que estava sugerindo, desejou que ele não tivesse dito nada. Não queria trair seus amigos tanto quanto não queria trair Sasuke.

"A minha opinião não importa aqui? Não posso oferecer uma sugestão?" Sakura perguntou.

"Você quer ajudar Sasuke, não é?" Karin perguntou.

"Sim mas..."

"Então qual é o problema?"

Sasuke ouviu tudo em silêncio. Sabia qual era o problema dela. O amava e faria isso se pedisse, mas eles eram seus amigos e não queria ter que traí-los para ser leal a ele. Tentou encontrar seus olhos, mas ela os desviou.

"Não", afirmou.

"O que?" Karin perguntou.

"Não vou pedir a Sakura para trair seus amigos."

Sakura finalmente encontrou seu olhar, agora em alívio e sorriu em um agradecimento silencioso.

"Ela irá sim até eles, mas apenas para ver se realmente nos prenderão. Se não o fizerem, vamos nos juntar a eles", Sasuke continuou.

"E se disserem que vão nos prender?" Jugo perguntou.

"Vamos viajar paralelamente a eles e nos revezaremos em vigia-los."

Todos concordaram com o plano. Sasuke olhou para Sakura, que permaneceu em silêncio. Ela ponderou por um momento e depois olhou devolveu sua mirada.

"Eu tenho permissão para voltar certo? Se disserem que vão prendê-lo, não vou ter que ficar com eles, não é?"

Assentiu com a cabeça.

"Então parece um bom plano para mim."

 **µµµµµ**

A equipe de Konoha estava sentada em volta de uma fogueira discutindo a melhor forma de encontrar Itachi. De repente, todos ficaram quietos quando sentiram alguém se aproximando. Se levantaram em uníssono e entraram em uma posição de luta, mas relaxaram assim que viram Sakura sair da floresta. Sorriu para eles e todos a saudaram alegremente.

"Então Sakura você está aqui para se juntar ao time?" Naruto perguntou.

Negou com a cabeça, "Estou aqui para perguntar se planejam ou não prender o Time Cobra".

Todos a encararam por um momento. Ainda não tinham considerado essa questão. Se voltaram para Kakashi, o líder da equipem que parecia estar ponderando uma resposta.

Olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sakura e disse: "Não, nós não iremos prendê-los".

Um sorriso radiante surgiu em sua face: "Isso é bom, porque queremos nos unir ao seu time."

* * *

 **Heeeeeello, pessoinhas amadas que continuam lendo minha tradução!**

 **Sim, surgi no meio da semana com esse capítulo que seu que vocês estavam aguardando ansiosamente depois daquele final do 9, então consegui adiantar a tradução. Vou adorar saber o que vocês acharam, reviews são sempre bem vindas.**

 **Bem, o amigo que me ajuda nas revisões não está podendo me ajudar agora, então os capítulos não foram bem revisados. Se encontrarem algum erro, por favor me avisem. Eu revisei, mas é sempre complicado encontrar o próprio erro XD**

 **Vou tentar trazer o próximo capítulo no sábado, mas não vou prometer pois não quero morder a língua depois hahahha**


	11. Capítulo 11 - Time Sete

**LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS, POR FAVOR!**

* * *

 **Autora:** Nicola19

 **Tradução:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Só a tradução aqui é minha, já disse isso dez vezes (literalmente).

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Time 7**

Os dois times se encontraram num campo aberto, Naruto e Sasuke à frente de seus respectivos grupos. A tensão no ar chegava a ser palpável de tão intensa, nenhuma equipe tinha certeza se poderia mesmo confiar na outra. E não ajudava que só tivessem duas coisas em comum: em primeiro lugar, o desejo de pegar os membros da Akatsuki. Em segundo, a amizade de cada um com a ninja médica de cabelos rosados que olhava entre os dois amigos de infância com preocupação.

Não podia culpar Naruto pela cautela, Sasuke quase o matou uma vez no fim das contas, mas esperava que o clima entre os dois não fosse ser tão tenso. Olhou ansiosamente para Ino, esperando que a amiga pudesse ajudar de alguma forma e ela rapidamente veio em seu socorro.

"Ai, rapazes, vamos relaxar um pouco. Vocês estão deixando a Sakura nervosa."

Ino ficou impressionada com a rapidez do efeito que seu comentário teve sobre Sasuke, que imediatamente relaxou. Poderia estar enganada, mas podia jurar que viu um brilho de algo como vergonha em seus olhos, mas sumiu antes que pudesse analisar corretamente. O Uchiha olhou para sua ex-prisioneira e viu que estava realmente nervosa. Surpreendeu-a mais uma vez vê-lo recuar um passo para longe de Naruto.

"Não estamos aqui para lutar, eu só quero encontrar Itachi."

"Isso é tudo que importa para você, Sasuke-teme?", Naruto disse num rompante.

Ino observou os olhos de Sasuke dispararem para Sakura e depois voltarem seu velho amigo, "Eu queria que fosse."

Naruto congelou com a surpresa e Kakashi aproveitou esse momento para interromper.

"Ino está certa, esse não é o momento para lutarem. Precisamos montar um acampamento agora e bolar um plano para encontrar a Akatsuki, não brigar uns com os outros."

"Tudo bem", concordou Naruto.

As duas equipes montaram acampamento ali mesmo na clareira. Parecia haver uma linha invisível no meio do acampamento, de um lado estava o Time Cobra, do outro os Nove Novatos e Kakashi. Sakura montou sua cama improvisada com as coisas dadas por Sasuke no lado do Time Cobra antes de acender uma fogueira e preparar o jantar para todos. Ambas as equipes sentaram ao redor do fogo e, depois de algumas tentativas tensas de conversa, todos começaram a relaxar. Sakura ficou contente que seus velhos amigos estavam dando uma chance para seus novos amigos.

Depois de um tempo, notou que Sasuke não estava com o resto deles ao redor do fogo. Resolveu montar seu prato e procurar por ele, mas não o encontrou. Foi até Karin e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

"Ei, Karin, você viu Sasuke-kun? Não consigo encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum".

Karin olhou ao redor e depois apontou para a floresta: "Ele não está muito longe".

"Obrigado."

Foi na direção apontada por Karin. A médica encontrou Sasuke olhando para as estrelas sentado numa pedra. Parecia tão sozinho que rasgava seu coração só de olhar, então se sentou ao lado dele. Fitou-a enquanto sentava e depois desviou seus olhos de volta para o céu.

"Eu trouxe um pouco de comida para você, Sasuke-kun."

Não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Sakura encarou-o com cuidado: "O que há de errado?"

Sasuke suspirou mentalmente, mas não emitiu um único som em voz alta.

"Vamos lá, Sasuke-kun, converse comigo. Prometo que não vou contar a ninguém que você falou. Ninguém jamais saberá que o grande e mau Sasuke Uchiha realmente tem problemas."

Seus lábios se ergueram por uma fração de segundo, mas logo em seguida voltaram ao normal e virou-se para encará-la. Ela, por sua vez, o admirava com seus olhos verdes brilhantes cheios de preocupação. Suspirou mentalmente mais uma vez, não conseguia se acostumar com o efeito que exercia sobre ele. Toda vez que lhe pedia algo, queria dar-lhe sem nem entender o porquê. Sabia e admitia que se importava com ela, era sua amiga, afinal, mas porque a vontade de agrada-la era tão forte? Por que não conseguia se recusar a dar nada que fosse pedido se tivesse condições de dar-lhe? Sasuke voltou sua mente para a pergunta sabendo que teria que responder.

"Eles me odeiam."

Sakura piscou. Realmente não esperava que fosse lhe contar o problema.

"Quem?"

Acenou de volta para o acampamento, e então ela entendeu. Falava sobre os novatos de Konoha. Voltou seus olhos para as estrelas enquanto pensava em uma resposta. O que poderia dizer sobre isso? Alguns deles certamente o odiavam, outros estavam apenas sendo cautelosos. Mas bem, não achava que Sasuke se importava com a opinião do grupo todo. Se importava apenas com dois deles ... Naruto e Kakashi.

"Podemos culpar Naruto por se sentir dessa forma? Você quase o matou uma vez", comentou suavemente.

"Não, não posso culpá-lo. Não posso culpá-los. Os traí pelo poder.", respondeu com um suspiro, dessa vez um real

"Tenho certeza que te darão outra chance se você pedir por isso, Sasuke-kun."

"Esse é o problema, não lamento por ter saído, nem um pouco."

Virou seus olhos oPra ele: "Você não lamenta por nada disso?"

"Lamento por ter ferido Naruto e desapontado Kakashi, mas não me arrependo de ter partido para me unir ao Orochimaru, não se isso me ajudar a vingar meu clã."

Os olhos dela continuaram a analisar seu rosto, como se estivessem procurando alguma coisa em sua expressão. Esperava que não começasse a chorar ou ficasse irritada novamente, tinha lhe dito nada além da verdade. Não se arrependia de ter partido de Konoha, seu único lamento era ter ferido pessoas com quem se importava.

Sua voz veio um momento depois: "Sasuke-kun, você já pensou sobre o que faria depois de derrotar Itachi?"

"Sim."

"O que você vai fazer?"

Virou seus olhos negros para ela. Havia algo neles que não conseguia identificar. Algo dentro de si gritava que era algo muito importante e quebrou a cabeça na na tentativa de descobrir o que era.

"Você se lembra do dia em que conhecemos Kakashi?"

"Sim. Ele nos perguntou sobre nossos objetivos."

"Se lembra do meu?"

"Você queria matar uma certa pessoa, que eu assumo que seja Itachi, e reviver seu clã."

"Depois que eu terminar um deles, vou passar o resto da minha vida no outro."

"Oh, sim. Mas você sabe que para esse terá que se casar, certo?"

Assentiu.

"Você tem uma garota em mente?"

Sasuke sorriu e não desviou o olhar quando respondeu: "Sim, eu tenho".

Por algum motivo, Sakura se viu corando. Não sabia por quê, não era como se tivesse dito que era _ela_ ou algo assim. Culpou seu olhar. Havia algo sobre ele que a fazia querer se remexer e corar.

Levantou abruptamente: "Vou levar seu prato de volta ao acampamento, volto em alguns minutos."

"Não precisa. Passe tempo com seus amigos, sei que sentiu falta deles."

Sacudiu a cabeça a cabeça, "Irei vê-los muito durante esta missão, mas você não fala comigo assim muitas vezes. Quero aproveitar seu humor falador para conversarmos. Estarei de volta em breve".

Sasuke a assistiu caminhar em direção ao acampamento. Estava certa, seu humor hoje estava bem estranho, normalmente não falava assim com ninguém. Culpavaseus sentimentos conflitantes por seu comportamentO. Surpreendentemente tinha sentido vontade de falar com ela, era a primeira vez que sentiu vontade de compartilhar suas emoções com alguém. Voltou a olhar as estrelhas e debateu consigo mesmo se deveria se fechar novamente, mas decidiu contra isso. Se sentia vontade de conversar, é o que faria. Ela não contaria para ninguém sobre qualquer uma dessas coisas e, além disso, queria conhecê-lo melhor. Também sabia que iria magoá-la se parasse de falar do nada. Porra, se transformava em um pateta quando a via chateada. E o mais estranho era que nem ligava mais.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de passos atrás de si. Sabia que não era Sakura pois o ritmo da caminhada era diferente do dela. Se virou para ver quem era e ficou surpreso ao reconhecer a cabeça loira de Naruto se aproximando. Não deveria ter ficado surpreso, afinal, já deveria saber que uma hora ou outra seria confrontado pelo velho amigo. Só esperava que não fosse tão doloroso.

O jinchuriki da raposa se moveu para encarar Sasuke, que ainda estava sentado na rocha no meio da clareira, nos olhos. Nenhum deles disse nenhuma palavra por um momento, a tensão no ar grossa o suficiente para cortar como uma faca. Aqueles que uma vez foram melhores amigos, decidiam se seriam ou não inimigos. Naruto foi o primeiro a falar, para surpresa de ninguém.

"Você nos traiu."

Sasuke não se incomodou em responder. De qualquer forma, nada do que dissesse melhoraria a situação já que não se arrependia de sua escolha. Naruto teria que entender sua situação ou odiá-lo. Ignorou a parte de si que esperava que seu amigo lhe entendesse, era melhor não ter esperanças. Ninguém era obrigado a perdoá-lo pelo que fez, ainda mais levando em consideração que não lamentava. Apesar disso, uma vozinha irritante em sua cabeça o lembrava que Sakura o perdoou.

"Por que, Teme? O que era tão importante que você achou necessário deixar a vila e quase me matar no processo?", Naruto exigiu.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio por mais um tempo. Quando Naruto começou a se perguntar se ele ia mesmo responder, sua voz rouca soou pela clareira: "Você o conheceu. O meu irmão."

Naruto assentiu.

"Eu tenho que matá-lo, ele matou todas as pessoas que eram importantes para mim. E quando eu cheguei no complexo, depois de encontrar os corpos de todos mortos, ele usou aquele seu olho maldito para me fazer assistir suas mortes de novo e de novo. Eu tenho que vingar meu clã, Naruto, a qualquer custo."

"Isso é estúpido", disse Naruto.

"Você não entende. Você não conseguia entender como eu me senti naquele dia. Itachi era meu herói, ele parecia ser a única pessoa que se importava comigo. Mas então, fui traído da pior maneira possível", parou e respirou por um momento antes de continuar: "Diga-me, Naruto, o que você teria feito se Kakashi fizesse isso com você? Você reagiria de forma diferente do que eu reagi sobre Itachi? "

Naruto não conseguiu responder. O que faria se alguém que não apenas confiasse, mas admirasse, tivesse matado todos com quem se importava? Duvidava muito que fosse simplesmente deixar essa pessoa se safar com isso. Itachi era considerado um nukenin rank S, apenas alguém realmente poderoso conseguiria derrota-lo. Sasuke teria que treinar muito e com pessoas muito mais fortes a fim de atingir seu objetivo.

Assistiu Naruto pensar no que havia dito com um sorriso mental. Houve um tempo em que Naruto não teria parado para pensar em nada, teria simplesmente reagido de forma explosiva. Aparentemente, Sakura não foi a única que mudou. Naruto também amadureceu um pouco. Sasuke sentiu uma pontada do que poderia ter sido arrependimento e culpa, mas ignorou.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto focaram nele novamente, "Acho que posso tentar entender a razão pela qual você fez essas coisas, então vou te perdoar, Sasuke-teme. Mas apenas com uma condição."

"E qual seria essa condição, baka?"

"Você tem que voltar para Konoha com a gente quando isso acabar."

Sasuke estudou Naruto, "Você quer que eu me entregue?"

"Você não será preso. O pior que pode acontecer é ficar em liberdade condicional por um tempo, nada mais. Eu só quero meu melhor amigo de volta, sinto falta de ter você por perto para lutar comigo e testar minha força. E senti falta de você me chamar de baka."

Nunca se acostumaria com o quão fácil era para Naruto demonstrar seus sentimentos, ele nunca se incomodava em escondê-los, apenas dizia a todos o que estava pensando ou sentindo, quer gostassem quer não. Era uma característica que Sasuke odiava e invejava na época em que faziam parte do mesmo time. Agora, três anos depois, Sasuke admitiria em particular que tinha sentido falta da atitude despreocupada de Naruto e seus grandes sorrisos.

"Tudo bem. Quando tiver vingado meu clã, voltarei para Konoha com o resto do Time Cobra se eles quiserem vir comigo.", sorriu para Naruto, "Então voltarei a chutar sua bunda nos campos de treinamento, baka".

Naruto sorriu, "Você que pensa, Teme. Eu fiquei muito mais forte, quem vai chutar a sua bunda sou _eu_. Espere e verá."

"Vocês não estão brigando de novo, estão?" A voz de Kakashi entrou na conversa. Os garotos se viraram para ver Sakura e Kakashi caminhando até eles.

"Claro que estamos, Sakura, mas é como nos velhos tempos", afirmou Naruto.

Sakura sorriu para os dois, "Ah, entendi, então vocês estão apenas ameaçando um ao outro e se reduzindo à xingamentoa."

Ambos os meninos pareciam levemente envergonhados. Naruto não se incomodou em esconder a expressão, Sasuke, no entanto, olhou para o céu novamente, esperando que ninguém notasse. Sakura continuou a sorrir ela e Kakashi se aproximavam.

"A equipe 7 está de volta novamente", a kunoichi comentou.

O time ficou em um silêncio confortável enquanto olhavam para as estrelas. Ninguém queria falar nada e não havia realmente nada a ser dito. Houve um acordo silencioso entre eles, tudo seria perdoado e continuariam de onde haviam parado, embora houvesse algumas mudanças óbvias. Sakura lutaria com eles em vez de ser o elo mais fraco. Os três chunnin eram parceiros de Kakashi agora, não mais seus alunos.

Depois de um momento, Naruto e Sakura voltaram ao acampamento para dormir um pouco, deixando Kakashi para trás. Sasuke olhou para o seu antigo professor com cautela. Realmente não queria ouvir Kakashi repreendê-lo ou algo assim, ainda considerava o ninja copiador e sabia que doeria ouvir o quanto havia decepcionado-o. Mas para sua surpresa, ele disse algo totalmente diferente.

"Bem, devo dizer que você cresceu, Sasuke."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Houve um tempo em que não teria se explicado para Naruto. Você teria deixado que ele continuasse no escuro, sem saber o que se passava em sua cabeça e quais suas intenções."

Sasuke olhou para longe, "Ainda não acho que escolhi o caminho errado."

"Eu sei."

"Mas você acha que eu escolhi."

Kakashi suspirou, "Essa é uma resposta complicada, Sasuke, não sei como te responder e nem sei a resposta para isso. Tudo teria sido diferente se você tivesse ficado, e não se se necessáriamente para partida, junto com o dano que causou a Naruto, fez com que Sakura trabalhasse duro para se tornar uma das maiores ninjas médicas do mundo. Também deu mais gás para Naruto. Não que ele já não fosse trabalhar duro, mas lhe deu um motivo. Contudo, na verdade, teria sido bom ter você conosco durante esse tempo."

Sasuke olhou de volta para Kakashi, "Esperava que fosse preciso mais para todos me perdoarem".

"Não deveria estar surpreso. Sakura te ama, afinal e Naruto ainda pensa em você como seu melhor amigo."

"Mas eu nem sequer me arrependo do que fiz."

"Eu sei."

"Então você está desapontado."

"Não, eu não estou. Você cresceu, Sasuke, já não é mais o garoto imprudente de antes e isso é uma conquista. Você até mesmo aprendeu o valor da amizade, embora ainda mantenha todos à distância com a exceção de Sakura ".

Sasuke se sobressaltou, "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer que ainda não percebeu? Bem, suponho que seja esperado. Você nunca foi bom em ler as emoções de ninguém, especialmente as suas."

Sasuke olhou para o chão enquanto considerava o que Kakashi havia dito: "Então você não está desapontado comigo".

"Não. Talvez ficasse se você tivesse se transformado no mesmo monstro que seu irmão, mas isso não aconteceu. Você conseguiu manter aquela centelha que te torna humano e isso mudou tudo." Seu sensei encarou-o mais uma vez, "Vamos dormir um pouco, temos um longo dia amanhã".

Assentiu e se levantou, seguindo seu velho sensei de volta ao acampamento e ainda imaginando como todos poderiam perdoá-lo tão facilmente. Sakura havia dito que o perdoariam, mas uma parte de si não acreditava nela. Ainda esperava que fossem odiá-lo, não importava o que falasse ou fizesse, mas tudo que precisou foi explicar seus motivos. Uma vez que entenderam suas razões, simplesmente o deixaram entrar de novo como se não tivesse feito nada de errado. Talvez Sakura estivesse certa, isso é o que amigos faziam um pelo outro: sem odiar, apenas perdoar e esquecer. Não tinha percebido o quão importante isso era até agora. Eles eram a coisa mais próxima da família que tinha, era bom saber que ainda o aceitariam.

Uma vez que chegaram ao acampamento, Sasuke se dirigiu à sua cama, mas fez uma pausa quando viu Sakura dormindo bem ao lado de seus lençóis. Sorriu um pouco quando viu que estava em cima do cobertores. Claramente tentou ficar acordada esperando seu retorno. Se aproximou dela e a cobriu antes de deitar em sua própria cama improvisada. Adormeceu rapidamente, sentindo-se tão em paz quando há três anos, quando ainda faziam parte do mesmo time e dormiam juntos sob as estrelas.

* * *

 **Aqui estou, finalmente! Esse capítulo era para ser postado ontem, mas eu não salvei a porcaria da tradução e sem querer fechei o world. Cês já devem imaginar o que aconteceu, tive que traduzir tudo de novoooo. Acabei de terminar a tradução desse capítulo e até dei uma revisada, mas não sei se está perfeito e não queria deixar vocês que ainda leem na vontade. Ah, e vou tentar postar o capítulo 12 durante a semana.**

 **Gente, eu queria fazer uma pergunta para vocês e espero que me respondam,ok? Isso é para vocês, afinal.**

 **Estou com 3 traduções novas para fazer: uma NejiSaku shortfic (21 mil palavras, 4 capítulos), uma IndraSakuSasu (55 mil palavras, 16 capítulos) e outra NejiSaku longfic (100 mil palavras, 25 capítulos). São todas histórias ÓTIMAS e centradas no universo ninja. Irei traduzir as 3, mas quero saber qual vocês preferem primeiro. Vou traduzi-las apenas quando acabar essa, e serão duas de uma vez (estarei de férias da faculdade então devo ter mais tempo). Estava pensando em começar com a NS shortfic e a IndraSakuSasu. Aí quando acabar com a curta, parto para a NejiSaku longa. O que vocês acham** **?**


	12. Capítulo 12 - O Ultimato

**Autora:** Nicola19

 **Tradução:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Só a tradução é minha, os personagens são de Kishimoto e o enredo é da Nicola.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: O Ultimato**

O grupo procurava por qualquer sinal da Akatsuki. Seguiram cada mínima pista, se dividiram em equipes menores para procurar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo. Naruto criou centenas de kage bushin para aumentar o raio de busca, mas nada deu resultado. Ao que parecia, teriam que esperar que a Akatsuki desse o primeiro passo e os atacassem, o que não agradou Kakashi. Isso significava que o inimigo escolheria quando e onde a luta aconteceria, e se tratando de uma luta nesse nível, definitivamente não era uma luta que gostaria de deixar nas mãos do inimigo. Não parecia haver uma esperança para isso.

No entanto, as coisas estavam indo bem entre os dois grupos que estavam se dando cada vez melhor, para alegria de Sakura. Ela temia que as equipes se odiassem pelos confrontos passados, mas felizmente não foi o que aconteceu. Após os primeiros dias, os times começaram a se misturar, e a linha invisível que os separava na primeira noite já desapareceu. Sasuke era o único que ainda mantinha distância, mas isso se dava pela sua personalidade reservada, então não surpreendeu ninguém. Tampouco lhes surpreenderam, que Sakura o fizesse companhia, enquanto se mantinha afastado do grupo. O que _de fato_ os surpreenderam foi que ele tivesse deixado-a acompanhá-lo sem reclamar.

Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi deram uma pausa para discutir suas opções quando ficou óbvio que não encontrariam a organização a menos que essa fosse a vontade deles. Os três optaram, portanto, por escolher a localização da batalha. Se quisessem Naruto, eles eventualmente teriam que vir atrás dele. Se montassem o acampamento e esperassem, possivelmente a Akatsuki acabaria aparecendo. Além disso, dessa forma poderiam escolher o campo de batalha em que lutariam.

Kakashi enviou Kiba e Akamaru para buscarem suprimentos na aldeia mais próxima, enquanto o resto das equipes montava o acampamento. Uma vez que não se moveriam tão cedo dali, Kakashi lhes deu permissão para usarem as barracas. O problema surgiu logo após montarem e verem que não teriam o suficiente para todos, então teriam que dividir as barracas. Todos compartilhariam, exceto por duas pessoas: ele mesmo (era o líder, afinal de contas) e Juugo. Ninguém queria correr o risco de sua outra personalidade resolver dar as caras e matar seu companheiro de barraca.

Ino e Karin sorriram uma para a outra quando seus pensamentos seguiram o mesmo rumo. A ruiva foi a primeira a falar: "Quem vai dividir a barraca com Sasuke? Ele não se dá bem com ninguém."

"Isso não é bem verdade, ele se dá bem com duas pessoas: Naruto e Sakura. Mas se for dormir com Naruto, vão passar a noite inteira discutindo e nenhum de nós conseguirá descansar. Então só sobra a Sakura mesmo", respondeu Ino.

Kakashi olhou para as kunoichis com um sorriso escondido atrás da máscara, "Então acho que Sasuke e Sakura terão que dividir a barraca."

Nenhum dos dois se queixou do arranjo. Na verdade, Sasuke não parecia demonstrar nenhuma emoção sobre o assunto. Naruto foi o único que não se deixou enganar com a apatia do amigo. Sabia que quanto menos emoção demonstrasse, mais importante era o assunto. Salvo raras exceções, é claro, pois Sasuke tinha um temperamento bem volátil. O ponto é que ele agia apaticamente quando pessoas normais mostravam ternura ou amor.

Sakura olhou para um Suigetsu e Karin. Já tinha percebido que Ino e Karin estavam brincando de cupido e pensou que três podiam jogar esse jogo.

"Isso deixa você com Suigetsu, Karin."

" O quê?!"

"Bem, pense nisso. Ino vai ficar com Shikamaru, Naruto com Hinata e Kiba com Akamaru. Jugo terá que dormir sozinho por causa da personalidade dividida e Kakashi se recusa a dividir a barraca com outra pessoa, então resta apenas você e Suigetsu", Sakura disse inocentemente.

"Nós nos odiamos", objetou Karin.

"Mas não tem outro jeito, você terá que dormir com Suigetsu,", disse com um sorriso.

"Temo que ela esteja certa, Karin", concordou Kakashi.

Karin olhou desesperadamente para Suigetsu, que sorria descaradamente. Sabia que só estava fazendo isso para torturá-la. Se virou batendo o pé para terminar a preparação da barraca e viu, pelo canto do olho, enquanto o espadachim se deitava ao lado do local escolhido para tirar um cochilo.

"É melhor você se levantar e me ajudar, Suigetsu, ou eu juro que você vai dormir do lado de fora. E eu espero que chova em você, "ela disse.

"Essa hostilidade..."

"Levante essa bunda preguiçosa e me ajude agora mesmo."

A encarou por um tempo antes de fechou os olhos novamente com um sorriso.

"Você acha que eu não vou te fazer dormir do lado de fora?"

"Oh, eu sei que você vai, mas não me importo."

"Por que você... você... eu não consigo pensar em uma única palavra ruim o suficiente para descrevê-lo agora", rosnou.

Ele se sentou, fixando seus olhos nela e Karin podia jurar que viu um brilho de dor em seus olhos violeta, mas espere um minuto, é de Suigetsu que estamos falando. Ele não se magoava, não é? Claro que não! Durante todo o tempo que o conheceu, nunca o tinha visto se magoar. Isso sem mencionar que já tinha dito coisas muito piores antes, então por que só _agora_ foi se magoar? Mas se fosse pensar bem, já poderia tê-lo machucado antes e simplesmente não percebeu.

Suigetsu levantou-se e disse em seu tom habitual: "Eu não tenho e nem irei aguentar mais esse abuso."

Após dizer isso, se virou e andou para longe, enquanto Karin permanecia observando-o em confusão. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo e nem o que estava o incomodando. Seu tom podia ser similar ao de sempre, mas algo estava errado e sabia disso. Só não sabia ao certo onde estava o problema.

Naquela noite, a Uzumaki permitiu que seus olhos vagassem sobre o grupo até que pousassem num certo homem de cabelos prateados carregando uma grande espada. Quando se deu conta de que estava encarando-o, desviou o olhar. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Toda vez que permitia que seus pensamentos vagassem, eventualmente iam em direção à ele e seus olhos também procuravam pelo espadachim. Então acabava encarando-o feito uma idiota até que alguém a pegasse ou ela mesma percebesse o que estava fazendo. Isso não fazia o menor sentido, ela o odiava, não é?

"Karin, você está bem?"

Karin se virou e viu Sakura de pé ao seu lado com preocupação evidente nos olhos esmeralda. As duas tinham começado como rivais, mas agora eram boas amigas. Era bem estranho agora que Karin pensava sobre isso. Desde que percebeu que não amava Sasuke, descobriu que Sakura não era tão ruim assim, que na verdade era uma pessoa bem legal e amiga. Como isso aconteceu? Num dia não podia suportar a garota e agora eram grandes amigas.

"Estou bem, apenas confusa."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Eu não sei." Ficaram sentadas por um momento antes de Karin falar novamente: "Ei, Sakura, posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro"

"Como é ficar apaixonada? Quero dizer, verdadeiramente apaixonada."

Sakura piscou. Não esperava essa pergunta de Karin, ela devia estar num de seus modos pensativos. Karin muitas vezes fazia a médica se perguntar se era possível ficar permanentemente em TPM, pois a menina mudava de humor numa rapidez que fazia a cabeça de Sakura rodar.

"Bem ... é diferente para cada um, isso depende principalmente das circunstâncias. Por quê?"

"Hipoteticamente falando, se uma garota acha que odeia um cara, mas se vê sempre pensando nele e olhando para o rapaz, ela poderia estar apaixonada?"

Sakura considerou isso antes de perguntar: "Ela se preocupa com ele?"

"Sim, mas eles estão no mesmo time, então é quase sua obrigação."

"Ela confia nele?"

"Sim."

"Ela fica preocupada quando ele se machuca?"

"Ela não sabe pois nunca o viu ferido."

"Ela pode imaginá-lo ferido sem sentir medo?"

"Não," Karin sussurrou.

Sakura decidiu correr o risco de errar e perguntou: "Será que a ideia de Suigetsu odiando você te magoa?"

"Sim."

"Então sim, eu diria que você está apaixonada."

Os olhos de Karin se arregalaram quando percebeu que tinha se entregado, "Eu ..."

"Não se preocupe, Karin, não vou contar para ele, embora ache que você deveria fazer isso logo."

"Você disse a Sasuke como se sente?", perguntou. Esperava que Sakura dissesse que não, assim poderia usar isso contra ela na discussão. A rosada não poderia exigir que falasse para Suigetsu sobre seus sentimentos, se ela mesma não tivesse contado ao Sasuke sobre os dela.

"Sim. Várias vezes, na verdade."

Karin abriu a boca em choque e perguntou: "E os sentimentos são recíprocos?"

"Não sei, ele nunca me respondeu. Presumo que nem ele mesmo saiba."

"E isso não te incomoda?"

"Sim, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre, então prefiro não me preocupar com isso. Karin, se ele retorna meus sentimentos ou não, não importa. Não vai mudar a maneira como me sinto, foi por isso que eu contei tudo. Ele gostando ou não de mim não vai mudar nada. "

"Como eu pude me apaixonar por Suigetsu? Eu o odeio, ou pelo menos era isso que pensava. Nós não fazemos nada além de discutir e brigar. Ele é arrogante, preguiçoso, egocêntrico, um idiota burro e sádico. Como eu poderia amar alguém assim?" disse exasperadamente.

"Sasuke é arrogante, distante ao ponto de frieza, sem emoção, quieto demais para o seu próprio bem, mas eu o amo mesmo assim."

"Mas..."

"Mas nada, Karin. Não há um porquê ou um como. _Você apenas ama_. É o que há. O amor não conhece regras ou qualquer coisa do tipo, então tentar buscar uma justificativa para ele só vai te trazer dor de cabeça. Tudo que nos resta é aceitar o que sente e esperar que a outra parte sinta o mesmo."

Karin pensou por um momento e sorriu quando tomou sua decisão: falaria com Suigetsu sobre seus sentimentos. A ruiva era confiante demais para se preocupar se ele sentiria ou não o mesmo. É claro que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos. Era uma garota perfeita e se ele ainda não tivesse percebido que tinha sentimentos por ela, iria ajudá-lo a descobrir seus sentimentos.

"Preparem-se! Vários membros da Akatsuki estão vindo em nossa direção. Pelo visto, finalmente decidiram que somos uma ameaça. Itachi Uchiha está entre eles, então lembrem-se de não olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, não importa a razão", Kakashi avisou o grupo.

Todos assentiram e começaram a se preparar para a batalha. Não tiveram que esperar pelos renegados por muito tempo, o que foi bom visto que já ficavam cada vez mais impacientes. Aguardaram pelo próximo passo da organização pelo que pareceram semanas.

Sakura ficou fora da linha de frente. Claro que eventualmente lutaria contra algum dos nukenin, mas como era única médica do grupo, precisava poupar seu chakra para curar aqueles que fossem feridos. Essa era sua obrigação como médica ninja, então por mais que detestasse isso, teria que ficar de lado e só agir em última circunstância. Ela se preparou, esse era o trabalho dela como médica ninja, então ela ficou de lado e assistiu. Ainda assim, estava preparada para se esquivar ou mesmo entrar na briga. Se recusava a ser um peso morto para seus amigos.

Não demorou muito para eles chegarem. Cada membro da Akatsuki lutaria contra pelo menos um integrante do time liderado por Kakashi. O líder tinha percebido que nunca chegariam à Raposa de Nove Caudas a menos que se livrassem dos ninjas que rodeavam seu hospedeiro, então enviou quase todos os membros da organização para lidar com eles e capturar o jinchuriki. Só então poderiam extrair a raposa dele, a única bijuu que ainda não tinham conseguido pegar. Dois nukenins tinham alvos específicos entre o outro time.

Kisame lutaria com Suigetsu. O homem do tubarão era o único suficientemente hábil na arte das espadas para lutar com Suigetsu. Sem mencionar que a capacidade de Suigetsu de se transformar em água tornava difícil para qualquer um, exceto um mestre em jutsu de água, lutar com ele. Ficou claro que Kisame era o mais apto para ocupar essa posição.

Itachi lutaria com Sasuke, obviamente. Desta vez, porém, o líder ordenou que Itachi não deixasse seu irmão sair vivo da batalha, pois não queria que o jovem Uchiha arruinasse qualquer um de seus planos, e é exatamente o que ele faria na tentativa de chegar mais uma vez até Itachi. O problema tinha que ser resolvido o mais breve possível e Itachi foi o escolhido para lidar com esse problema.

Itachi se pôs na frente de Sasuke, "Olá, irmãozinho tolo. Faz muito tempo."

Houve apenas silêncio.

"Bem, então não fale. Não importa, na verdade. Seu time vai morrer aqui e se você ficar no meu caminho, terá o mesmo fim."

"No caminho de quê?"

"No caminho do recipiente da raposa de nove caudas. O que mais seria?"

"Você não vai capturá-lo, Itachi. Eu não vou deixar você levar mais ninguém importante para mim."

"É o que veremos."

A luta entre irmãos começou. Eles atacaram um ao outro tentando encontrar um ponto fraco nas defesas do outro. Ambos os sharingans se ativaram, olhos vermelhos como o sangue se enfrentando. Seus movimentos eram tão rápidos que um olho sem o doujutsu dos Uchiha não poderia sequer acompanhar. Ninguém nem perdeu tempo tentando acompanha-los com exceção de Sakura. A kunoichi estava determinada a garantir que Sasuke sobreviveria à batalha.

Todos ao seu redor já lutavam, então dividia sua atenção entre Sasuke e os demais, procurando atentamente por sinais de ferimentos entre seus amigos. Viu quando Naruto pulou na luta contra Itachi e se surpreendeu quando Sasuke não reclamou. Os dois formavam uma equipe maravilhosa, não precisavam nem mesmo trocar palavras entre si para saber o que o outro planejava, sua comunicação se dava pela troca de olhares. Isso não lhe causou surpresa, eles sempre trabalharam bem juntos. Mas Naruto não ficou muito tempo com Sasuke, logo partiu para ajudar Hinata alguns minutos depois. A interação toda foi como se Naruto tivesse perguntado se Sasuke queria ajuda. Naruto ofereceu, Sasuke recusou e o jinchiriki se retirou logo em seguida.

Após algumas horas de luta, parecia que a Akatsuki iria perder. Eles entraram na luta subestimando o grupo. Não tinham se preparado e nem tinham mandado todos os membros. Não passou passou pela cabeça deles que os ninjas de Konoha, aliados ao Time Cobra, teriam força para lutar contra eles, e agora pagariam por esse julgamento. Poderiam até não serem mortos, mas estavam feridos o suficiente para prejudicar a organização. Os bons estavam ganhando.

E então finalmente aconteceu, Sasuke conseguiu sua vantagem na luta contra Itachi. Já lutavam há horas e ambos estavam começando a se cansar, até que Naruto mais uma vez se uniu ao Sasuke, com Sakura ocupando seu lugar ao lado da Hinata. Aqueles poucos minutos fizeram toda a diferença visto o quão exausto Sasuke estava pela luta. Itachi foi jogado contra uma árvore e Sasuke se preparou para o golpe fatal, quando foi interrompido por uma voz desprezível.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Sasuke Uchiha", disse a voz calma atrás dele.

Sasuke olhou por cima do ombro e seus olhos vermelhos se arregalaram. Kisame estava parado atrás de Sakura, sua espada sugadora de chakra contra o pescoço alvo. O nukenin notou que Itachi não estava mais aguentando e deu um jeito de escapar da sua luta contra Suigetsu. Os olhos de Sasuke se moveram para a companheira que lutava para escapar do Tubarão, mas que acabou enfraquecida diante do poder secreto da espada. Suigetsu jazia inconsciente com uma poça de sangue embaixo dele.

"Suigetsu!" Karin soluçou, enquanto corria em seu socorro. "É melhor você não estar morto seu idiota, ou eu juro que te mato."

Olhos azuis claros se abriram um pouco e ele sussurrou: "Karin, você precisa repensar sua lógica ... você não pode matar alguém ... que já está morto".

"Vou trazê-lo de volta à vida só para poder te matar."

Ele sorriu, "Não viu o loiro se aproximando. Ele colocou uma bomba em mim."

"Descanse, Suigetsu. Você vai ficar bem. É melhor ficar bem ou farei com que deseje estar realmente morto?"

"Essa sua lógica..."

"Mesmo sofrendo e possivelmente, batendo na porta da morte, você ainda me atormenta. É um idiota mesmo."

Sasuke se virou para Itachi. O mesmo permanecia imóvel, a ponta espada de Sasuke pressionando sua garganta. Se Itachi se movesse uma polegada, a espada cortaria seu pescoço e então tudo acabaria. Sasuke teria vingado seu clã, Itachi estaria morto. Seus músculos do braço ficaram tensos na expectativa de dar aquele movimento final.

"Eu não faria isso a menos que você queira que essa jovem garota morra, Sasuke", Kisame advertiu.

"Sakura! Deixe-a ir, seu tubarão louco." Ino correu em direção a amiga, mas Shikamaru a agarrou: "Me solta, Shikamaru, eu tenho que ajudá-la."

"Ele vai matá-la se você chegar perto. A única chance dela é Sasuke fazer o que ele diz", respondeu o gênio.

"Isso mesmo. Se você matar Itachi, eu vou matá-la."

"Como eu sei que você não irá matá-la de qualquer jeito?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Você não sabe."

Sakura não fez nenhum som nem moveu um músculo. Sabia que iria morrer. Sasuke nunca desistiria de sua chance de matar Itachi, nada poderia fazê-lo desistir. A a cabeça do Uchiha mais novo se virou e ele olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

"Sasuke-teme, o que você está esperando? Largue Itachi ou Sakura vai morrer", comandou Naruto.

Sasuke não respondeu e nem desviou o olhar para longe de Sakura. Seus olhos tampouco se afastaram dele.

"Eu te disse que te machucaria novamente", disse baixinho, mas ela o ouviu.

"Eu sei. E eu te disse que iria apenas perdoá-lo novamente. Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun, eu entendo e vou te perdoar de novo, assim como prometi."

Ele piscou e olhou para Itachi. Pela segunda vez em sua vida, o tempo parou. As duas únicas pessoas no mundo eram ele e Itachi. Os dois usuários do sharingan se encararam com os tomoes girando nos olhos de sangue. Nenhum deles se moveu ou falou uma única palavra. O mundo inteiro pareceu prender a respiração na espera da decisão de Sasuke. Então, de repente, todos soltaram o ar que seguravam, enquanto Sasuke fazia sua escolha.

* * *

 **Foi muita maldade da autora parar bem nessa hora hahaha**

 **Olha, eu não sou tão má quanto ela então vou tentar trazer o próximo capítulo o quanto antes para vocês. Na verdade, nesse momento ele já está prontinho, só falta eu enviá-lo para a pessoa que está me ajudando a revisar. Acho que já vou começar o 14 hoje também se não estiver muito cansada depois de revisar a matéria da prova.**

 **Bem, se você caiu de paraquedas aqui e quiser acompanhar a história, crie uma conta no site e siga e** **/ou favorite a história S2. Comentários também são sempre bem vindos.**

 **Até o próximo capítulo!**


	13. Capítulo 13 - Escolhas

**Autora:** Nicola19

 **Tradução:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Só a tradução é minha, os personagens são de Kishimoto e o enredo é da Nicola.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:** **Escolhas**

Todos pararam de lutar e esperaram pela escolha de Sasuke. Sasuke não matou Itachi. Sasuke assistiu com espanto enquanto ele se afastava do irmão mais velho. Se sentiu uma inútil, mais uma vez foi o elo mais fraco do time. Ficou verdadeiramente chateada que o cara de tubarão tivesse feito Sasuke desistir de seu objetivo para salvá-la. O temperamento pelo qual era conhecida começou a subir e, com ele, sua determinação de não ser novamente a donzela em perigo.

Sasuke se virou para encarar Kisame sem conseguir acreditar no que estava fazendo. Qual era o problema com ele? Finalmente teve a chance de vingar seu clã e deixou-a passar. Estava deixando Itachi se safar por uma garota que, um dia, achou irritante. Tinha algo seriamente errado com ele, só gostaria de saber o que era.

Kisame estava prestes a dizer algo quando, subitamente, o chão embaixo dele e de Sakura explodiu. Todos arquejaram de surpresa e medo. Sasuke levantou sua espada mais uma vez e pressionou-a contra a garganta de Itachi. O Uchiha mais velho estava se levantando quando se deparou novamente com a ponta da espada obrigando-o a se sentar mais uma vez no chão. Sasuke estava realmente puto. Como todos, acreditava que Kisame tinha feito alguma coisa e estava preocupado com Sakura. Jurou para si mesmo que se Sakura tivesse se machucado, teria certeza de fazer Kisame pagar caro por isso e... o que estava pensando?Por que sentia emoções tão turbulentas sobre isso? Ah, inferno! Definitivamente esperava que não fosse o que estava começando a achar que era.

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura está bem? Não consigo ver nada", Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke olhou para o local onde Kisame e Sakura estavam antes da explosão, mas não conseguiu ver nada. Olhou para Kakashi, pedindo-lhe silenciosamente para investigar o local. Seu sensei assentiu e se dirigiu para o local da explosão. Tentou analisar o buraco, mas não conseguia ver nada através de todas as pedras e poeira. Pulou no buraco e começou a cavar, sendo rapidamente acompanhado por Naruto e Ino. Logo encontraram Kisame e Sakura, ambos inconscientes, embora sua única preocupação fosse Sakura, obviamente. Kakashi pegou-a e no colo, trazendo-a a vista de todos. Sasuke não tinha percebido o quão assustado estava até que a viu respirando normalmente e o alívio varreu através de seu corpo.

A garota nos braços de Kakashi gemeu e balançou a cabeça. Seus olhos de esmeralda se abriram lentamente e olharam ao redor, piscando por um momento. Reconheceu todos os rostos e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Sinto muito se te preocupei, mas não podia deixa-lo vencer essa", sussurrou. "Eu posso andar agora, sensei."

Kakashi a colocou suavemente no chão, mas não se afastou imediatamente porque estava com medo de que ela caísse no chão. Sakura não estava exatamente estável em seus pés naquele momento. Estava prestes a alertá-la sobre isso quando um grito soou pela clareira. Todos se viraram para ver Karin ajoelhada ao lado de um Suigetsu inconsciente.

"Sakura, ajude-o! Suigetsu está sangrando muito", gritou Karin.

Sakura foi aos tropeços o mais rápido que pôde até cair de joelhos ao lado deles. Colocou as mãos sobre o peito do espadachim e começou seu trabalho de cura, suspirando aliviada e recolhendo a mão quando o viu respirar fundo. Seus olhos azuis se abriram ligeiramente e ele resmungou algo sobre estar com sono, então virou para o lado e voltou a dormir.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso", disse Ino.

"Acreditar no que?", perguntou Shikamaru.

"Que há alguém neste mundo ainda mais preguiçoso que você."

Shikamaru a encarou revoltado antes de dizer: "Mulher problemática".

"Hey, eles estão escapando!" Hinata alertou.

Olharam ao redor e viram enquanto os últimos membros da organização escapavam. No momento não podiam fazer nada para impedi-los, estavam todos exaustos e machucados. Além disso, sua preocupação com Sakura e Suigetsu os distraiu, dando-lhes o tempo necessário para se afastar. Até mesmo Itachi e Kisame conseguiram escapar enquanto Sakura curava Suigetsu.

Sasuke não conseguia se importar com os outros nukenins, seu foco eram apenas Itachi e Kisame. Itachi pagaria por assassinar seu clã e Kisame pagaria por aquele momento que causou medo e dor a Sakura. Sasuke não confessaria isso a ninguém, mas agora estava tão interessado em se vingar de Kisame quanto estava por Itachi.

Sasuke foi até onde Sakura estava sentada e imóvel desde que curou de Suigetsu. Karin estava focada em acorda-lo para que pudessem leva-lo até Konoha para concluir o tratamento. A rosada tinha conseguido parar o sangramento, mas estava cansada demais para terminar o tratamento interno. Ela se virou e o encarou com um pequeno sorriso cansado brincando nos lábios.

"Você está bem, Sasuke-kun?"

"Você foi mantida como refém, enterrada sob quilos de rocha, acabou de usar o resto de força que tinha para cura-lo e ainda me pergunta se _eu_ estou bem."

"Sim, quero saber se você está bem. Ah, e o chão não desmoronou, eu o chutei com o meu calcanhar para que o tubarão me soltasse. Não quis ser o elo mais fraco do grupo novamente."

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e soltou um suspiro exasperado, "Você poderia ter sido morta! Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito. Você se preocupa muito comigo quando deveria se preocupar consigo mesma."

"É impossível eu não me preocupar com você, Sasuke-kun. E não quis te assustar com aquilo, só que não quis ser a razão pela qual você deixaria Itachi escapar ", Sakura disse surpresa. Não esperava essa reação vindo dele.

Sasuke a analisou por um momento e balançou a cabeça em descrença. Andou até parar do lado dela e a levantou no colo. A segurou no estilo noiva enquanto esperava que o resto do grupo se preparasse para ir embora. Qualquer um que chegasse perto dele recebia um olhar feroz. A menina em seus braços tinha adormecido e agora estava agindo no modo super protetor.

"Vamos voltar para Konoha. Todos nós precisamos receber cuidados médicos", disse Kakashi, o único do grupo sem nenhum ferimento grave ou exaustão. Todos concordaram na hora e se apressaram para retornar à vila.

 ** _-Em Konoha-_**

Chegaram em Konoha com a aparência abatida e cansada. Tsunade tratou pessoalmente deles quando viu o nível de exaustão dos ninjas, deixando-os imediatamente mais tranquilos. Até mesmo Sasuke estava mais do que feliz em obedecer as ordens gritadas pela Hokage. Sua única objeção foi quando a mesma mandou que fosse se tratar em outro quarto. Não deixaria Sakura sozinha de jeito nenhum.

"Sasuke, seus ferimentos precisam ser tratados. Sakura ficará bem até você voltar, eu prometo", Tsunade disse exasperada. Suas mãos estavam em seus quadris, seus olhos encaravam-no com firmeza.

Sasuke apenas retribuiu o olhar com teimosia, sem nem se incomodar em responder ao comando. O Uchiha apenas se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Sakura, que permanecia inconsciente desde que partiram da clareira. Aparentemente havia se exaurido após lutar com Hinata, se curar dos ferimentos causados quando quebrou o chão e em seguida curar o quase morto Suigetsu.

Tsunade revirou os olhos para a teimosa já característica do menino. Nada nesta terra iria fazê-lo se mover, então teria que tratá-lo ali ou não seria tratado de forma alguma. A Hokage suspirou em resignação, mas não conseguiu impedir o sorriso que nasceu em seu rosto. Parecia que Ino e Karin estavam certas, ele realmente estava apaixonado por sua aluna. Isso era uma notícia muito boa de se descobrir. Enquanto saia do quarto depois de trata-lo, Tsunade se perguntou quanto tempo Sasuke permaneceria em negação sobre seus sentimentos pela flor de cerejeira de Konoha.

 **µµµµµ**

Sakura acordou lentamente, pressionando a mão na testa. Doía horrores, sentia como se tivesse sido atropelada por um trem. Rapidamente veio à sua memória o que aconteceu na última vez que acordou daquela forma e se sentou no mesmo instante. Seu corpo inteiro gritou que se levantar daquela forma fora uma péssima ideia fazendo seus músculos se contorcerem em protesto.

"Não deveria se mexer assim ainda. Foram vários quilos de rocha que caíram em cima de você."

Se virou e viu Sasuke sentado ao lado de sua cama, alívio inundou seu sistema na hora. Sentiu tanto medo de que não fosse encontra-lo lá. Medo de que alguém viria e lhe diria que ele havia partido novamente. Ela se jogou nele e colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Sasuke ficou momentaneamente surpreso por sua ação e apenas seus reflexos rápidos lhe possibilitaram segurá-la e se firmar antes que caíssem os dois no chão.

"Eu estava com tanto medo de que você não estaria aqui", sussurrou.

Sasuke apertou seu abraço. Nunca mais queria ser a causa de sua dor novamente. Escolheu não examinar esse sentimento muito de perto no momento, estava com muito medo do que poderia descobrir. Alguns segundos depois o jovem se afastou dela e se levantou. Quando o viu sair da sala, Sakura sentiu o pânico explodir através de si. Estava prestes a se levantar e correr atrás dele quando ele voltou para o quarto seguido por Tsunade, Naruto e Kakashi. Relaxou contra a cama novamente.

"Finalmente acordou, eu estava começando a me preocupar", disse Tsunade.

"Como você está se sentindo, Sakura?" Naruto perguntou.

"Sinto como se tivesse sido soterrada por uma tonelada de pedras", respondeu com um sorriso.

"Isso é porque você foi, Sakura", Kakashi comentou com um sorriso relaxado.

Sakura esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça timidamente, "Isso explicaria o sentimento então".

"Deixe-me ter certeza de que tudo está cicatrizando corretamente. Depois disso vou pegar alguma coisa para você comer", Tsunade disse enquanto sentava na beira da cama de Sakura.

"Eu vou pegar a comida dela", Sasuke disse e então saiu do quarto.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça: "Ele realmente deveria pensar em pegar alguma comida para _ele_ ".

"Por que diz isso?" Sakura perguntou.

"Ele não saiu deste quarto desde que você chegou. Eu até tive que tratar seus ferimentos aqui pois o teimoso se recusava a sair do seu lado."

Sakura piscou "Verdade?"

"Sim. E ele mal comeu qualquer coisa também, acho que estava preocupado com você", comentou Naruto.

"Naruto, vá e certifique-se de que ele pegue um pouco de comida para si também", Sakura ordenou ao loiro.

"Ok, Sakura-chan. Já volto."

Depois que Naruto saiu, Sakura se virou para enfrentar Tsunade: "O quão ruim é meu dano?"

"Não é tão ruim assim, mas você não deve fazer nada extenuante por pelo menos uma semana."

"Mas nós temos que ir atrás do Itachi", objetou Sakura.

"Você não ajudará ninguém se não melhorar primeiro. Além do mais, Sasuke parece muito mais interessado em seu bem estar do que em sua vingança no momento."

"Mas..."

"Ela está certa, Sakura. Você precisa descansar", Kakashi concordou com Tsunade.

"Oh, tudo bem."

"Ótimo. Agora você vai precisar de um lugar para ficar enquanto se recupera. Não vou deixar você ficar em seu apartamento sozinha enquanto estiver ferida", Tsunade disse pensativamente.

"Eu posso ficar com In..."

"Ela vai ficar no complexo do meu clã", uma voz veio da porta.

Sakura olhou e viu Sasuke e Naruto entrando no quarto e piscou os olhos surpresa. Não conseguia acreditar que Sasuke tinha sugerido isso, mas foi sua voz e, além disso, era o único da sala cujo clã tinha um complexo na Aldeia.

"Você tem certeza de Sasuke?", Tsunade perguntou.

"Sim."

Sakura sorriu para ele. Era momentos como esses que pensava estar sonhando. Sasuke não seria legal assim, nunca tinha sido legal assim com ela. O menino se aproximou e entregou-lhe um prato cheio de comida. Começou a comer e viu Naruto entregar um prato para Sasuke. Sasuke olhou mal-humorado para o amigo, mas pegou o prato e comeu. Sakura voltou a comer sua própria comida. Estava morrendo de fome.

De repente, o significado das palavras de Sasuke a atingiram e a rosada entrou em choque. Largou a colher no prato, espirrando pedaços de comida para fora. Sasuke tinha acabado de dizer que ficaria na casa dele. Isso queria dizer que ficaria no complexo Uchiha?! Ele estava falando sério? Seus olhos se voltaram para ele, que estava olhando-a com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"O que houve, Sakura?" Naruto perguntou. Num minuto ela estava comendo e no outro deixou a colher cair com um estrondo e encarava Sasuke como se um braço alienígena tivesse nascido em sua cabeça.

Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes e sacudiu a cabeça antes de focar seus olhos no loiro: "Onde eu vou ficar?"

"Com Sasuke-teme ... você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, só achei que estivesse ouvindo coisas."

Sasuke não conseguiu impedir uma bufada irônica, uma quase risada. Sakura queria lhe enviar um olhar bravo por ter rido dela, mas não conseguiu. Estava muito feliz com o arranjo para ficar chateada com isso. Ficaria na casa de Sasuke por pelo menos uma semana. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Tinha medo de acordar em algum momento para descobrir que nada disso havia acontecido. Que não tinha sido salva por Sasuke semanas atrás. Que nunca viajou com o time cobra. Que nunca ficou no complexo Uchiha com Sasuke. Temia que tudo isso não se passasse de um sonho. E se isso fosse um sonho... bem, não queria acordar dele de jeito nenhum.

"Quando vamos embora?" perguntou entre colheradas.

"Assim que você estiver pronta", Sasuke respondeu em seu tom de voz sem emoção.

Sakura sorriu, "Ok".

A médica tinha acabado de engolir a última colherada quando Karin e Jugo entraram em seu quarto. Todos, com exceção de Tsunade, já haviam saído. Naruto e Kakashi foram checar o resto dos ninjas e Sasuke queria ter certeza de que Suigetsu estava se recuperando.

"Como você está se sentindo, Sakura?" o grandalhão perguntou, preocupação brilhando em seus olhos.

"Estou me sentindo muito melhor, obrigada. Fico feliz por vocês dois estarem bem, mas como está Suigetsu?"

"Ele está bem. Karin não lhe dará muitas opções além de melhorar. Ela o ameaçou tantas vezes que ele _terá_ que ficar bem ou sofrerá um destino pior que a morte", Jugo respondeu com um sorriso.

"Eu não fui tão má assim", respondeu com um bufo.

Sakura sorriu para seus dois amigos: "Então, onde vocês estão hospedados?"

"Tsunade foi legal o suficiente para dar a Suigetsu e Karin um apartamento vago para dividirem. Eu vou ficar no complexo Uchiha com você porque Sasuke é o único que pode me trazer de volta quando minha outra personalidade assumir."

"Por que Suigetsu ficará com você?" Sakura perguntou curiosa enquanto olhava para Karin.

"Dois motivos: um, ele precisa melhorar e Jugo não é decidido o suficiente para fazer o idiota ficar na cama para descansar a menos que sua outra parte surja; e dois, eu amo o espadachim idiota e o quero por perto."

"Ele não terá chance", comentou Sakura com um sorriso.

"Não, ele não vai", concordou Karin com um sorriso pequeno ,as logo voltou a ficar séria: "Sasuke diz que você vai ficar com ele em seu complexo."

"Sim. Tsunade não quer que eu fique sozinha até que me recupere completamente. Meu pulso esquerdo está torcido e meu corpo ainda protesta pelos de movimentos bruscos."

"Por favor, nos conte se ele te machucar. E eu não quero dizer machucar fisicamente", exigiu a Uzumaki.

"Ele não vai me machucar de nenhuma dessas formas, não se preocupe", Sakura respondeu, estranhamente tocada por suas palavras. Houve um tempo que Karin não teria se importado com isso... na verdade ela teria querido que Sasuke a machucasse, mas agora ... agora as coisas eram diferentes. Karin parecia se importar com ela e Sakura percebeu que Karin tinha um lado suave. Um lado que apenas escondia de todos no momento, mas os poucos a ruiva estava se abrindo e mostrando para todos como realmente era.

"Tudo bem. Nós vamos embora para que você possa se preparar. Oh, e Sakura ... se você não melhorar, eu vou acrescentar mais contusões às que você já tem, só que as novas doerão bem mais. Entendeu o recado?"

Com isso os dois saíram. Sakura sacudiu a cabeça para as palavras Karin. Claro que a menina se importava, mas tinha uma maneira no mínimo peculiar de demonstrar isso. Quanto mais te ameaçava, mais se importava. Era meio estranho, mas supôs que era apenas o modo que ela encontrou para proteger seus sentimentos de serem feridos.

Sakura se levantou, tomou um banho e se vestiu. Sasuke chegou logo depois do almoço.

"Já está pronta?"

"Sim."

"Então vamos."

O seguiu para fora do hospital. Seu corpo poderia estar se movendo, mas sua mente ainda estava em choque. Não conseguia conceber que aquilo era real. Sasuke não era assim. Ele não a deixaria ficar em seu complexo, ele não teria salvado-a, não teria deixado seu irmão escapar para mantê-la segura. _Tinha_ que ser um sonho.

"Sasuke-kun, você é um sonho?", perguntou de repente.

O rapaz parou e se virou para encará-la com evidente confusão nos olhos negros: "O quê?"

"Eu estou sonhando, certo? Tenho que estar. Você nunca seria tão legal comigo, as escolhas reais do Sasuke teriam sido diferentes das suas ... não seriam?"

"Não, não seriam. Você não está sonhando, Sakura."

"Então por quê? Por que você está fazendo tanto por mim? Pensei que você não gostasse de mim."

"Eu também achava que não. Não sei porque estou agindo dessa forma, mas quando se trata de você, tenho feito minhas escolhas por instinto. Não pensei antes de fazer nenhuma das minhas escolhas que te envolviam", mentiu levemente. Sasuke tinha sim um palpite sobre o porquê de estar agindo dessa forma, mas não queria admitir para si mesmo e muito menos para Sakura.

Ela o estudou por um momento. Sabia que tinha mais coisa que ele não falou, mas preferiu não forçar o assunto. Sasuke lhe falaria quando se sentisse pronto, então até lá teria que levar as coisas dessa forma mesmo. Ele queria cuidar dela, seja qual fosse o motivo, e estava mais do que feliz em aceitar esse cuidado.

"Tudo bem."

O Uchiha se virou e continuou levando-a para o complexo. Sasuke passou o resto da caminhada lutando contra seus sentimentos pela garota de cabelo rosa atrás dele. Os sentimentos estavam ficando em seu caminho, o impediram de vingar seu clã quando teve a chance crucial. Mas não podia aceitar isso, tinha que ter outra razão. Não confessaria isso para ninguém, mas não podia aceitar que seus sentimentos afetariam seu objetivo. Porque aceitar isso, significava que teria que deixá-la novamente. Só que dessa vez não poderia fazer isso. Desta vez não seria capaz de se afastar dela.

* * *

 **Olha quem voltou!**

 **E então, o que acharam da escolha do Sasuke? Já suspeitavam que ele iria salva-la? Bem, a Nicola adora terminar capítulos com esses impasses e já vou adiantando que não será o último dessa fic aqui hahahhaha**

 **Bem gente, a fic já está no final. São 17 capítulos, vou tentar postar o 14 na quarta feira para vocês. Ele já está traduzido, só falta revisar mesmo, e vou começar a tradução no 15° essa semana também (não sei se será hoje, mas até o fim de semana vocês tem o 15).**

 **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, se a tradução tiver algum erro de concordância ou gramática, por favor, me falem. Eu adoro ouvir críticas! Bjoos e até a próxima!**


	14. Capítulo 14 - Algumas Confissões

**Autora:** Nicola19

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus e nem a história, só a tradução foi feita por mim.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Algumas Confissões**

Sakura olhou chocada para o tamanho e estado do complexo Uchiha. O lugar era enorme, bem maior que o Complexo Hyuga, e precisava seriamente de uma limpeza. Ninguém vivia no local há mais de uma década e o descaso deixava isso bem claro. Bem, não podia culpa-lo por isso. Tampouco tinha certeza se viveria no mesmo local onde viu seus pais serem assassinados. Mas pelo lado bom, a infraestrutura do lugar estava em perfeitas condições, o único problema seria com a limpeza.

Os cômodos eram grandes e lindamente decorados. O quarto em que se hospedou ficava ao lado do de Sasuke. O quarto dele tinha as cores mais legais, um misto de verde, azul e cinza. O mix de cores tinha um efeito estranhamente calmante. Adorou isso. Esperava que o quarto de Sasuke tivesse tons fortes, algo como preto e vermelho sangue sendo as cores dominantes nas paredes. Mas não era como se passasse algum tempo no quarto dele. Na verdade, sentia que a estava evitando.

"Você já se acomodou, Sakura?"

A garota deu um pulo de surpresa e se virou para encarar Jugo. Ele quase todo o espaço da porta. Enviou-lhe um sorriso doce e respondeu: "Sim, gostei daqui. Sasuke já voltou?"

"Acabou de chegar, está colocando a comida na cozinha. Aparentemente, nem ele e nem ninguém morou aqui nos últimos anos."

"Bem, ele foi embora três anos atrás. Além disso, já não vivia aqui desde aquela época", comentou Sakura ao sair pela porta. Sasuke estava lá, assim como Jugo disse que estaria. Deu um rápido com a cabeça assim que a viu entrar e então continuou colocando comida nos armários. Sakura assistiu por um momento antes de começar a ajudar.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio. Ainda estava tentando encontrar outras explicações para suas atitudes em relação à rosada que não envolvessem seu lado emocional. Olhou de canto de olho para a garota que arrumava as coisas silenciosamente, respeitando seu espaço. Queria bancar o infantil e dizer que ela feia e irritante, como fez quando eram genins, com o intuito de afastá-la, as sabia que não podia. Ela não era feia e, honestamente, nunca foi. Os rapazes não teriam babado tanto nela se fosse feia. Claro que era sim chata de vez em quando, mas preferia a companhia dela do que a de qualquer outra garota e do que a maioria dos garotos também. Sakura sempre foi inteligente e nunca precisou que nada fosse explicado mais de uma vez para entender. Outra coisa sobre ela é que deixava suas emoções levarem a melhor sobre ela as vezes. Sorriu ao se lembrar de sua primeira missão, quando acordou e a encontrou chorando em cima dele por achar que estava morto. Também era gentil com todos. Sim, seu temperamento era volátil, mas nunca explodia sem motivo e no minuto seguinte já estava bem de novo. A característica mais recente foi sua força. Já era inteligente e tinha um ótimo controle de chakra antes, mas treinou duro e transformou essas duas características numa força monstruosa. Isso sem contar suas habilidades médicas de primeira.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, não podia permitir que esses pensamentos continuassem. Não poderia seguir o rumo que eles estavam tomando. Qualquer chance que pudesse ter de encontrar a felicidade já não existia mais, voluntariamente desistiu de tudo quando fugiu para se juntar a Orochimaru. Assim que encontrassem a Akatsuki e conseguisse vingar seu clã, deixaria Konoha novamente. Os líderes da Vila nunca permitiriam que voltasse pois havia quebrado a regra número um: se tornou um ninja procurado. Tinham lhe dado salvo conduto até agora pois iria ajuda-los a pegar a Akatsuki, mas era só isso. Sasuke sabia e aceitava esse fato. Mas então, por que se sentia tão... resignado com isso? Era porquê o lugar ainda era seu lar ou era por causa de Sakura?

"Sasuke-kun, o que você acha de uma sopa de tomate para o jantar?", perguntou o objeto de seus pensamentos. Virou a cabeça para encará-la, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para o lado e contemplava-o com carinho óbvio naqueles olhos verdes. Não sabia se o olhar o fazia se sentir mais feliz ou culpado.

"Sim."

Um sorriso radiante surgiu: "Tudo bem. Vou começar então."

A kunoichi começou a preparar o jantar. Sabia que tomates eram o alimento favorito de Sasuke. Na verdade, sempre prestou bastante atenção em tudo que ele gostava ou detestava, tanto enquanto eram genins quanto durante seu tempo em Otogakure. O amava e faria qualquer coisa para fazê-lo feliz, mesmo que fosse uma mera comida feita com seus ingredientes favoritos ou ajudando-o a guardar as compras. Iria defende-lo contara qualquer um que dissesse algo ruim sobre ele ou tentasse machucá-lo. A única coisa que não faria por ele era parar de se importar, mas isso era porque não podia. Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso triste. Amaria Sasuke pelo resto de sua vida, se isso seria bom ou ruim, só o futuro diria.

Vários dias se passaram. Sakura passou a maior parte do tempo limpando o lugar. Seu espírito hiperativo exigiu que fizesse alguma coisa e limpar a casa pareceu a ideia mais útil, visto que choveu o tempo todo desde que foi para lá. Tsunade tinha ordenado todo o grupo que saiu na missão da Akatsuki descansassem pois nenhum deles receberia uma missão até que todos estivessem recuperados. Resolveram, então, cuidar das coisas que todos precisavam fazer em casa.

Sakura estava andando pela casa quando viu pela janela alguém sentado do lado de fora na varanda. A sombra era pequena demais para ser de Jugo, então só podia ser Sasuke. Decidiu ver se ele queria alguma coisa. Sakura estava muito preocupada pois o amigo parecia mais retraído do que o normal desde que tinham vindo para o complexo. Ele não era normalmente falador ou particularmente amigável, mas estava pior do que o normal nos últimos dias.

Sua suposição se mostrou correta. Assim que abriu a porta, viu Sasuke sentado no canto esquerdo da varanda. Sua posição poderia parecer relaxada aos olhos de alguém leigo, seus olhos estavam fechados e suas costas estavam encostadas em uma das pilastras. No entanto, Sakura o conhecia melhor e conseguiu perceber a ligeira carranca na curva dos lábios e a tensão em seus músculos.

"Sasuke-kun, você está bem?", questionou com um tom suave. Não estava realmente esperando por uma resposta dele, mas ainda tinha um pouco de esperança de conseguir. Talvez falasse com ela dessa vez.

No começo, não parecia que iria responde-la. Nem sequer reconheceu sua presença ainda, muito menos a pergunta ou a preocupação por trás disso. Apenas quando ela estava prestes a sair, ele abriu os olhos lentamente e fez sinal para que voltasse a sentar. Sentou-se lentamente ao lado dele e observou-o contemplar a chuva. O único som vinha da chuva. Sakura debateu por um momento antes de quebrar o silêncio.

"São as memórias?", perguntou cautelosamente.

Sasuke assentiu.

Encorajada porque ter realmente obtido uma resposta, continuou com as perguntas: "De sua família?"

Outro assentimento.

"Sasuke-kun, sabe que se quiser, você pode falar comigo. Não vou contar para ninguém e vou apenas te escutar", disse calmamente.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente, sua respiração instável era audível. Sakura sabia que ele tinha pesadelos sobre o dia em que seus pais haviam sido mortos. Também sabia que não havia admitido isso para ninguém além de Kakashi. Sasuke era muito orgulhoso, raramente deixava passar qualquer sentimento. E o fato de que ele achava que as emoções eram um sinal de fraqueza só piorava as coisas.

Quando achou que não fosse mais falar nada, sua voz soou. Seu tom era baixo e, pela primeira vez que pudesse se lembrar, cheia de emoções reprimidas, "Eu tive um sonho todas as noites desde que voltei para cá."

"Um pesadelo?"

Ele assentiu.

"Fale comigo, Sasuke-kun, por favor. Quero te ajudar."

"Por que, Sakura? Eu não fiz nada além de te machucar desde que nos conhecemos e você ainda quer estar perto de mim."

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado com um pequeno sorriso: "Eu te amo".

Olhou para ela por um momento e depois para a chuva. Pareceu demorar uma eternidade antes de falar de novo: "Itachi era meu irmão mais velho e na época eu o admirava mais do que tudo. Ele sempre estava lá para mim. Quando meu pai ignorava minhas realizações, Itachi fazia o contrário, me dava toda a atenção que podia. Até houve vezes em que meu irmão fez meu pai prestar atenção em mim. Eu pensava que Itachi se importava comigo e sempre senti o mesmo por ele."

Sasuke parou. Sua voz tremeu na última frase e quis recuperar o controle. Sakura chegou mais perto dele, colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e apoiou a cabeça no seu peito. Depois de uma breve hesitação, Sasuke envolveu um dos braços em volta dos ombros dela.

"Então um dia eu estava voltando para casa da academia. Senti na hora que algo de errado tinha acontecido e fiquei assustado. Comecei a correr em busca de minha mãe e meu pai. Quando os encontrei, uma sombra tirava sua espada do peito do meu pai. No momento eu não conseguia me mover, até que uma kunai voou em minha direção, cortando minha bochecha, Itachi saiu das sombras. No começo eu não entendi, tentei dizer a ele que algo estava errado com mamãe e papai, mas ele usou seu Mangekyo Sharingan para me fazer ver morte de todo o clã. Então ele me disse para correr e foi o que fiz."

A voz de Sasuke era inexpressiva, mas Sakura sabia que o machucava falar sobre isso. Aquele dia o transformou em quem era agora. Queria que Itachi pagasse por fazer isso com Sasuke.

"No começo eu consegui manter todos à distância. Me importar com outros me tornaria fraco, então não podia me permitir isso. Consegui me manter dessa forma até me unir ao Time 7. Pela primeira vez tive amigos e ocasionalmente me sentia contente. Eu deveria saber que isso seria meu maior erro. Quando Itachi chegou em Konoha para capturar Naruto, ele me disse que se quisesse derrotá-lo, eu teria que conseguir o Mangekyo Sharingan. Mas para isso teria que matar meu melhor amigo, alguém que eu amasse como um irmão. "

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. Nunca imaginou que ouviria Sasuke admitir que Naruto era seu melhor amigo. Claro que todos sabiam disso, mas Sasuke nunca disse em voz alta e ninguém esperava que fizesse isso. Foi uma daquelas coisas entendidas mas não faladas.

"Sabia que seria perigoso para mim ficar perto de Naruto. Na época eu poderia dizer não. Tentaria ficar mais forte do meu jeito, mas ... não tinha certeza de que poderia continuar dizendo não. Um dia o poder poderia se tornar muito tentador, pois minha vontade de matar Itachi é muito forte. Eu sabia que tinha que ficar longe de Naruto a fim de protegê-lo de mim".

"Então é por isso que você partiu", sussurrou.

"Sim." O braço jogado em seus ombros se apertou. "Tive um pesadelo naquela noite, mas não foi o mesmo que sempre tive. Neste _eu_ era o assassino. Eu matava Naruto e me transformava em meu irmão. No sonho eu me olhava no espelho e via o rosto de Itachi me encarando de volta. Naquela noite tomei a decisão de partir".

"Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun. Por que você não falou conosco sobre isso?"

"Mas quase contei. Quando você me confrontou eu quase fiquei, mas flashes daquele sonho continuaram correndo pela minha cabeça. Então permaneci com meu plano."

"Por que você disse obrigado?"

"Você foi a primeira pessoa a dizer que me amava e isso significava muito. Isso significou algo para mim."

Os dois ficaram sentados em silêncio. Sakura tentava processar tudo o que havia dito a ela enquanto o rapaz aguardava por sua resposta ou comentário. Isso não era fácil para ele pois finalmente tinha parado de mentir para si mesmo. Os sentimentos que tinha por ela eram muito mais fortes do que achava confortável. Admitiria, pelo menos para si mesmo, que estava apaixonado por ela. Sasuke não sabia quando ou como isso aconteceu, sabia apenas que tinha acontecido. Por enquanto, guardaria para si mesmo. A deixaria pensar que essa conversa tinha sido apenas um momento de fraqueza seu. Gostaria apenas que também pudesse pensar dessa forma.

"Eu diria que sinto muito, mas isso não parece ser suficiente", disse Sakura. "Farei qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo, Sasuke-kun. Te prometo isso."

Ele fechou os olhos novamente, "eu sei".

Nenhum deles notou que Sasuke ainda não tinha soltado-a. Seu braço ainda estava envolvido firmemente em torno dos ombros femininos. Sakura adormeceu ali mesmo sem soltá-lo.

 _ **-Enquanto isso com Karin e Suigetsu-**_

Karin estava olhando para ele novamente. Isso não era incomum pois intencionalmente a fazia olhá-lo muitas vezes. A parte incomum é que dessa vez não tinha feito intencionalmente nada que justificasse isso. Apenas caminhou até a cozinha. O que diabos tinha feito demais? Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa que pudesse salvar sua vida. Não deveria estar brava com ele agora ... não é?

"Você deveria estar na cama! Seus ferimentos ainda não se curaram completamente", disse ela.

"Oh, qual é, Karin. Estou com sede e posso andar muito bem", respondeu com um leve aborrecimento.

"Então você deveria ter me chamado para pegar sua bebida. E claro que você pode andar, isso até reabrir uma de suas feridas."

"Por que isso importa? Vai se curar de novo."

"Droga, Suigetsu! Normalmente eu tenho que lutar para te tirar da cama agora tenho que lutar para te manter nela. Leve sua bunda preguiçosa de volta para a cama agora mesmo antes de eu quebrar suas pernas para que você não possa andar."

"Tudo bem, eu vou," resmungou enquanto caminhava de volta ao o quarto. Ela estava agindo de forma estranha. Claro que o ameaçava, mas estava realmente cuidando de se bem estar. Há alguns dias teria jurado que a ruiva morreria antes de ajudá-lo.

Sentou-se na cama e assistiu enquanto Karin surgia rapidamente com um copo de água. A estudou sobre a borda do copo enquanto bebia. Seus cabelos e olhos ainda tinham o bonito tom de vermelho de sempre. Sua roupa tinha o mesmo estilo de quando a conheceu. O que tinha mudado? O que a fazia agir do jeito que agia agora?

"O que você tem?", perguntou de repente.

"O que?"

"Por que está cuidando de mim?"

Ela se remexeu. Isso era novo, Karin nunca ficava sem jeito. Bem, pelo menos não na frente de ninguém. Foi quando notou o leve rubor em suas bochechas. O que diabos era isso? Estava de TPM? _Tinha_ que ser isso, era a única explicação plausível.

"Porque eu quis", respondeu.

"Você está me confundindo, Karin", confessou Suigetsu.

"Como assim?"

"Você me odeia, esqueceu? Você me fala isso com bastante frequência. Agora aqui está você, cuidando de mim."

"Eu nunca te odiei de verdade, apenas achava que sim".

"Você vai me explicar isso ou o quê?" Suigetsu perguntou.

Karin se remexeu novamente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava realmente se sentindo autoconsciente. E se ele não se sentisse da mesma maneira? Bem, se fosse assim então teria que convencê-lo de que sentia o mesmo. No entanto, não poderia fazer isso se não contasse o que sentia.

"Eu não te odeio e nunca odiei de verdade. Na verdade, sinto exatamente o oposto por você."

Suigetsu ficou quieto. Lentamente se levantou e andou até parar à sua frente. Segurou suavemente seu queixo com uma das mãos e a olhou nos olhos. Seus olhos azuis claros estavam cuidadosamente em branco.

"Karin, o que você quer dizer com isso?"

A ruiva respirou fundo e disse: "Quero dizer que, mesmo que você seja um idiota, eu te amo".

No começo ele não respondeu. O silêncio durou tanto que ela começou a ficar nervosa. Mas então, o espadachim abriu um sorriso: "Você sabe quanto por quanto tempo esperei para te ouvir dizer isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Nem eu, parei de contar depois de alguns meses."

"Isso significa que você gosta de mim também?"

"Gostar é uma palavra fraca que não traduz o que sinto. Sakura já estava convencida de que eu era louco."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Alguma vez pensou em perguntar por que eu estava sempre te irritando?"

"bem, não sabia que você fazia isso intencionalmente."

"Pois sim, fazia. Era a única maneira que consegui encontrar para te fazer lembrar que eu existia. Queria tanto sua atenção que fazia você ficar irritada só para conseguir."

Karin deu-lhe um olhar triste: "Havia uma maneira melhor de chamar minha atenção, Suigetsu".

"Não, não havia. Você não olhava para ninguém além de Sasuke."

"Eu poderia olhar", ela insistiu.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, "Ah, é mesmo?"

"Sim, com certeza."

"Então notou que eu te queria desde o dia em que fomos colocados no mesmo time com Sasuke?"

"Você está falando sério?"

Suigetsu riu. Amava surpreendê-la. Ela ficava com esse brilho confuso em seus olhos e seu tom ficava hesitante ao falar. Sabia que não estava agindo como ele mesmo, mas ver até mesmo o Uchiha frio como gelo mostrar que era capaz de amar alguém, tendia a fazer isso com você. Sasuke agia de forma estranha sempre que Sakura estava presente, então imaginou que também pudesse se comportar fora do padrão agora que Karin tinha finalmente notado sua existência.

Karin enrolou uma mexa do cabelo no dedo, "Suigetsu, me responda com honestidade! Você realmente me ama?"

Concentrou sua atenção na ruiva à sua frente com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Ela conhecia aquele olhar. Suigetsu estava se divertindo com isso. A Uzumaki sentiu seu temperamento começar a borbulhar. O babaca estava se esquivando do assunto de propósito. Quando viu a curva em seus lábios se abrir em um sorriso completo, se forçou a se acalmar e controlar o fogo da fúria. De jeito nenhum iria permitir que a fizesse perder o controle agora. Precisava dessa resposta mais do que tudo.

"Responda-me ... idiota", exigiu. E sim, acrescentou no idiota, mas ele mereceu.

O rapaz pareceu analisá-la por um momento antes de estender a mão e segurá-la pelo queixo. Num minuto se encaravam, no próximo Karin sentiu um par de lábios quentes cobrirem os seus. Sentiu seus músculos se derreterem no mesmo instante, e se Suigetsu não estivesse segurando-a, poderia ter caído quando seus joelhos dobraram. Ele não perdeu tempo em aprofundar o beijo, esperou por muito tempo para que Karin o reconhecesse e sofreu muitas contusões para ter certeza que ela não esqueceria que estava lá. Não havia possibilidade de que fosse deixa-la se afastar agora. Se separaram apenas quando seus corpos gritaram por oxigênio.

"É melhor isso não ser uma brincadeira, Karin", Suigetsu avisou e pela primeira vez pareceu sério.

Karin descansou a testa contra seu peito, "Não é uma brincadeira, eu realmente te amo, Suigetsu."

"Isso é bom", suspirou. "Espero que você não tenha planos para o resto do dia."

"Por quê?"

Suigetsu sorriu novamente, "Eu tenho que ficar na cama, esqueceu?"

"Sim, mas ...", a ruiva parou de falar quando entendeu o que estava implicando. "Seus ferimentos ainda precisam se recuperar. Não tem como ..."

A calou da única maneira que conhecia. Quando o beijo terminou, Karin o encarou, entendia o porquê de dele ter feito aquilo. Suigetsu sorriu quando viu que funcionou e que tinha realmente ganhado uma discussão com ela. Karin não iria a parte alguma pelo resto do dia.

* * *

 **Aqui estou, como prometido.**

 **A tradução do capítulo 15 está quase na metade, posto para vocês ainda nesse fim de semana e, durante a semana que vem, termino a fic! Eu tô ficando mais nostálgica a cada capítulo que posto :'(**

 **Bem, chega de enrolação. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, então até o próximo!**

 **AH, e não esqueçam de seguir ou favoritar meu perfil para serem notificados quando eu postar as novas fanfics (eu tenho 3 na lista cujas autoras já me deram autorização, então elas são certeza).**


	15. Capítulo 15 - Problemas Menores

**Autora:** Nicola19

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** O universo e personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto e o enredo é da Nicola. Sou apenas a tradutora.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Problemas Menores**

Sakura acordou em seu quarto. No início não soube muito bem onde estava, a última coisa de que se lembrava é de que estava conversando com Sasuke e que ele realmente lhe contou sobre seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Mas agora estava em sua cama... bem, não exatamente. Não era realmente _sua_ cama, estava no complexo Uchiha. Era um dos quartos de hóspedes da casa de Sasuke, mas já se sentia tão em casa quando em seu próprio apartamento. Se espreguiçou e levantou lentamente da cama para procurar Sasuke. Andou pela casa e o encontrou sentado na mesa da cozinha.

"Você já acordou."

"Sim. Você está bem, Sasuke-kun?"

Ele apenas assentiu. Sakura sorriu e começou a fazer o café da manhã. Juugo entrou na cozinha alguns minutos depois. Sakura colocou comida pronta na frente dos dois homens e se sentou em frente ao Uchiha. Comeram em silêncio por alguns momentos até Sakura quebrar o silêncio.

"Sasuke-kun, o que você vai fazer hoje?"

"Vou treinar com Naruto. Nós decidimos que é hora de ver o quão forte o outro ficou."

Sakura torceu os lábios e diversão dançou em seus olhos de esmeralda. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Sasuke e Naruto provavelmente sempre competiriam entre si, não importava o quão maduros ficassem. Depois que todos terminaram de comer, Sakura começou a recolher os pratos.

Houve uma batida na porta e Sasuke se levantou para ver quem era. Bariu a porta e deu de cara com um homem desconhecido. Ele tinha cabelos negros, olhos vermelhos e usava uma bandana com o simbolo da Aldeia da Folha na testa. O homem sorriu quando Sasuke atendeu a porta: "Olá, meu nome é Hikaru. Sakura está aqui?"

Sasuke assentiu e caminhou de volta para a cozinha. Sakura o encarou com curiosidade."Alguém chamado Hikaru está aqui."

O sorriso de Sakura fez Sasuke franzir a testa com incomodo enquanto a olhava correr da cozinha em direção à porta. Jugo observou seu amigo em diversão. Sasuke estava com ciúmes sem nem saber quem era o cara. Seu tom mostrou sua diversão quando perguntou: "Você vai ver o que está acontecendo?"

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar mortal que não teve nenhum efeito em Juugo, que apenas continuou a sorrir para seu líder. Sasuke soltou um grunhido, mas logo em seguida virou-se e voltou para a porta. Sakura e o cara, Hikaru, conversavam sobre algo. Sakura sacudia a cabeça e Hikaru não parecia feliz com sua resposta. Parecia estar sendo insistente. Sasuke se aproximou. Sakura encarou-o por cima do ombro com um olhar suplicante. Agora Hikaru perfurava Sasuke com o olhar. O que diabos havia feitp? Tudo o que fez foi subir para ver o que estava acontecendo. Não tinha dado ao homem uma razão para odiá-lo ... ainda.

"Diga que ela pode deixar o complexo", Hikaru exigiu.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso desanimado e explicou: "Hiraku quer que eu vá almoçar com ele".

"E ela não vai porque não quer sair e te deixar chateado", cuspiu em Sasuke.

Sasuke estava começando a desejar que não tivesse contido seu impulso de dar um soco na cara do sujeito. Em vez disso, torceu os lábios em um meio sorriso debochado: "Eu não vou mentir para Sakura".

"Isso quer dizer que ela não pode deixar este composto?", o homem exigiu.

"Não, ela pode ir e vir se quiser. Mas significa que se ela for com _você,_ eu ficarei chateado", afirmou Sasuke.

"Por que diabos isso te incomodaria?"

"Porque eu não gosto de você."

Sakura olhava entre os dois com preocupação. Realmente não queria que eles começassem a lutar especialmente desde que seria uma luta sem sentido. Nada a faria escolher Hikaru sobre Sasuke, mas Hikaru não via dessa maneira. Se o teimoso lutasse com Sasuke, acabaria no hospital e a médica sabia disso. Sasuke não perderia tempo se controlando. Se Hikaru conseguisse irritar o Uchiha, seria espancado.

Hikaru continuou a encarar Sasuke, "Por que isso importa? Ela pode ter amigos que você não gosta."

"O problema é que você não quer ser apenas seu amigo."

"Sim, eu quero."

Sasuke revirou os olhos mentalmente: "Não, você quer ser mais do que isso."

"E isso incomoda você?", Hikaru parecia incrédulo.

Sasuke não respondeu. Já havia dito que iria incomodá-lo e, primeiramente, se recusava a repetir a mesma coisa várias vezes. Porém, o principal motivo era porque, assim como Hiraku, não podia acreditar que tinha admitido isso em voz alta. Já não havia decidido que não iria admitir seus sentimentos por Sakura a ninguém? Sim, foi exatamente o que decidiu. Agora aqui estava ele, insinuando isso para um babaca qualquer que só tinha uma boca grande demais para sua segurança.

"Sakura, vamos lá. Você não precisa acatar tudo o que esse idiota diz. Por que você se importa se ele está ou não feliz?"

"Porque eu o amo", Sakura respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Os olhos vermelhos de Hikaru se arregalaram de surpresa, em seguida, sua voz soou alta com desprezo, "Aposto que você já dormiu com ele, não é? Eu me pergunto o que a Aldeia vai pensar de sua preciosa médica se souberem que você se tornou a prostituta do traidor ".

Sasuke reagiu antes que alguém tivesse tempo de se preparar. Ele se ao redor de Sakura e levantou Hikaru do chão por sua camisa. Os olhos de Hikaru se arregalaram quando encontrou os olhos vermelhos pelo sharingan de Sasuke Uchiha. Aqueles olhos cor de sangue faziam o gelo parecer quente e eram tão duros quanto diamantes. O brilho naqueles olhos era mais aterrorizante do que qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse visto. Talvez fosse porque o resto de seu rosto estava completamente vazio de emoção ou talvez porque ninguém em sã consciência irritou tanto o Uchiha antes. A voz de Sasuke estava pouco acima de um sussurro e representava uma grande ameaça para o homem com quem falava.

"Você nunca mais vai falar isso sobre Sakura novamente."

Hikaru tentou não tremer quando Sasuke o jogou para fora da varanda. Ele levantou e correu de volta para a porta. Sasuke se virou para Sakura que o encarava em choque. Juugo estava um pouco atrás deles e ainda tinha aquele maldito sorriso nos lábios. Tinha escutado as palavras de Hikaru e se Sasuke não tivesse batido no bastardo primeiro, Juugo teria batido ele mesmo. Mas desde que Sasuke já tinha cuidado do babaca, o ruivo sorriu com grande prazer do ciúmes do Uchiha.

 **µµµµµ**

Já era hora do jantar e Sasuke procurava por uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosa que deveria ter encontrado-o para jantar cerca de uma hora atrás. Sakura não era de se atrasar e isso o preocupou. Não que fosse admitir isso em voz alta, é claro. Não demorou muito para encontrá-la, especialmente com o olho de Sharingan. Quando a avistou, sentiu o rosnado tentando se libertar de seu controle. Em pé na frente dela estava aquele bastardo que apareceu em sua casa pela manhã. Seus gestos faziam parecer que ela tentava tirá-lo do caminho, mas ele não estava sendo cooperativo. Sasuke se aproximou deles quando ouviu o que Sakura estava dizendo.

"Olha, Hikaru, eu tenho que ir. Já estou atrasada e Sasuke-kun provavelmente está preocupado."

"Ele é tudo em que você pensa, Sakura? Deixe aquele traidor se cuidar sozinho. Ele não a merece de qualquer maneira", o homem respondeu com veneno.

Sakura o encarou com raiva, "Não se atreva a falar sobre Sasuke-kun desse jeito!"

Hikaru agarrou seu braço, "Você não deveria gastar tanto tempo com ele, Sakura. As pessoas podem pensar que você gosta dele."

"Me solte."

Mas ele não soltou. Em vez disso, começou a se aproximar ainda mais dela. Sasuke sentiu algo dentro dele se romper. No segundo seguinte se encontrou na frente de Sakura, ambos assistindo enquanto Hiraku se levantava do chão. O homem de olhos rubros limpou o sangue da boca. A kunoichi desviou os olhos dele e encarou Sasuke com surpresa brilhando em seus olhos.

A voz de Sasuke era dura e fria: "Nunca mais toque nela".

Hikaru desdenhou: "Por que não, Uchiha? Você gosta dela por acaso?"

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas se virou e se afastou de lá levando Sakura com ele. Hikaru pulou em seu caminho novamente, "Ela é perfeitamente capaz de se defender, você sabe. Se não me quiser por perto, é ela quem tem que me dizer."

Os olhos esmeralda de Sakura foram em direção à Hiraku: "Eu não quero você por perto".

"Você só está dizendo isso porque o seu precioso Sasuke não me quer aqui."

"Não importa o porquê, o resultado é o mesmo. Vá embora", pediu.

Ele deu um olhar fulminante para Sasuke antes de dar a volta e sair. Sakura se virou para encarar Sasuke com um sorriso, "Obrigado, estava com medo de que ele não fosse me ouvir."

"Por que não deu um soco nele?"

"Eu não tive essa chance, você me bateu nele primeiro", respondeu com um sorriso indulgente. "Desculpe por ter me atrasad, não foi de propósito."

"Não se preocupe com isso."

Ela sorriu novamente e Sasuke sentiu algo nele se derreter com a visão. Ele fechou os olhos e recuou, sua voz soando rouca quando disse: "Vamos comer".

Sakura assentiu seguiu atrás dele. Ficou bastante surpresa quando Sasuke a defendeu, mas supôs que pelo menos pensava nela como uma amiga. Mas além disso, seu companheiro vinha agindo muito estranho recentemente. Uma hora parecia não querer estar em qualquer lugar perto dela, então no próximo ele parecia perfeitamente contente em estar ao seu lado.

Sasuke estava tentando resolver suas próprias emoções naquele momento. Já sabia o que tinha que fazer, não havia qualquer qualquer outra opção uma vez que se permitiu se importar com ela. Não tinha permissão para algo assim. Não era permitido porque a transformava em sua fraqueza e não poderia ter nenhuma fraqueza. Se tivesse, ela seria usado contra ele. Isso o deixava com apenas uma escolha.

 **µµµµµ**

Sakura acordou naquela noite. Algo estava errado, sabia disso. Depois de um momento, levantou-se para ver o que estava errado. Se encontrou do lado de fora do quarto de Sasuke, onde hesitou por um momento. O que deveria fazer? Sua mão pairou sobre a maçaneta da porta até que ela respirou fundo e abriu-a. O quarto era exatamente como esperava, a cor dominante era o preto, que parecia ser sua cor favorita. Havia algo errado, no entanto. Sasuke não estava lá. A kunoichi entrou em pânico e começou a procurar por Sasuke em todos os lugares. Finalmente o encontrou em pé no banco que havia deixado-a todos aqueles anos atrás. Encarava o banco como se ali estivessem todas as respostas para suas perguntas. Andou até ele devagar.

"Sasuke-kun?"

O rapaz se virou. Quando a viu, um sorriso irônico cruzou seu rosto. Olhos escuros perfuraram seus verdes. Sakura estava tendo a estranha sensação de que ele procurava por algo. Se aproximou dele, estendeu a mão e a colocou em sua bochecha. Para sua surpresa, ele se inclinou em seu toque.

"Isso é irônico", comentou.

"Como assim?"

"Eu ia sair de novo."

Não era mentira. Quando saiu do quarto naquela manhã, sua intenção era sair novamente e encontrar seu irmão. Mas então, quando chegou nesse banco, se lembrou da última vez que esteve aqui com a intenção de sair. Ela apareceu e fez tudo que estava em seu poder para convencê-lo a ficar. E quando isso não funcionou, se ofereceu para ir com ele. Agora, aqui estava ela como naquela época e provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo. Desta vez, porém, não teria que lutar para mantê-lo lá. Sua resolução há alguns dias estava correta. Não era mais capaz de deixá-la.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de medo quando o significado de suas palavras afundaram em seu cérebro. Ela colocou os braços ao redor dele e enterrou o rosto em seu peito. "Por favor, não. Não me deixe de novo."

Sasuke envolveu um braço ao redor de sua cintura e o outro inclinou seu queixo para cima, de modo que pudesse encarar seus olhos bondosos. Seu tom era quase um sussurro, mas ela ouviu cada palavra: "Não vou a lugar nenhum".

"Por que você estava pensando nisso?", exigiu.

"Porque eu descobri algo sobre mim e isso ... me assustou."

"O que você descobriu?", perguntou com curiosidade.

"Não importa mais. Vamos para casa", respondeu com um sorriso resignado. Sasuke começou a andar de volta para o complexo quando a voz de Sakura o parou.

"Sasuke-kun, por que você mudou de idéia? Sobre sair, quero dizer."

"Quando cheguei a este lugar, percebi que não podia simplesmente sair."

A menina olhou para ele confusa: "Por quê? Eu não te entendo".

Caminhou de volta até a garota e só parou quando mal havia espaço entre seus corpos. Os olhos negros prenderam os verdes, Sakura se viu incapaz de desviar o olhar. Havia algo naqueles olhos sombrios que não estava lá antes. Pegou o queixo dela e gentilmente pressionou os lábios contra os dela. A reação de Sakura foi instantânea. Seus músculos se transformaram em gelatina e Sasuke teve que envolver o braço em volta da cintura para segurá-la, aproveitando o novo angulo para aprofundar o beijo sem hesitação. Sakura sabia que precisaria respirar logo. Depois dessa constatação, começou a se perguntar quanto tempo poderia passar sem respirar. Oxigênio era superestimado, de qualquer maneira. Mas no final, a demanda de seus corpos por oxigênio ganhou e eles se afastaram ofegantes.

Sasuke agarrou sua mão e foi em direção ao complexo Uchiha novamente, "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Sakura. Ainda tenho que matar Itachi, mas depois, ainda terei outro objetivo, e a pessoa que eu preciso para completar esse objetivo está bem aqui ".

Sakura piscou em confusão. Seu cérebro ainda não estava funcionando corretamente depois daquele beijo. Tinha a sensação de que, se sacudisse a cabeça, seria capaz de ouvir seu cérebro, que tinha se transformado em mingau, se mexendo. Sasuke sorriu para o brilho confuso em seus olhos. Quando chegaram ao complexo, a empurrou para o quarto e foi para seu próprio quarto.

A kunoichi ficou em pé ao lado da porta por um momento tentando processar o que havia acontecido. Quando a ficha caiu, ela desabou no chão pois seus músculos mais uma vez se recusaram a sustentá-la. Pressionou os dedos contra a boca e felicidade pura nasceu dentro de si. Não podia acreditar no que aconteceu. A única pergunta que restava é por que ele fez isso? A amava? Deus, esperava que sim. Se levantou e foi até a janela. Mal podia esperar até o dia seguinte.

 **µµµµµ**

Sakura começou a se perguntar se talvez tivesse sonhado aquela noite. Alguns dias tinham se passado e nada parecia ter mudado, Sasuke ainda a tratava da mesma forma de sempre.

Eles tinham algumas boas notícias, pelo menos. Ino e Shikamaru iriam se casar, a garota estava emocionada. Eles não foram o único casal a dar um passo no relacionamento. Neji e Tenten tinham finalmente decidido assumir seu noivado. Sakura estava feliz por suas amigas e as ajudou a comprar seus vestidos e fazer todo o planejamento. Além desses dois eventos, porém, todo o resto continuou como antes. Suigetsu e Karin ainda discutiam com frequência, mas estavam obviamente apaixonados. Juugo continuava, exceto quando sua outra personalidade assumia e Sasuke tinha que trazê-lo de volta. Naruto era o mesmo idiota de sempre e Kakashi ainda lia Icha Icha Paradise em qualquer lugar.

A médica saiu do hospital com um suspiro. Esse era seu primeiro turno noturno desde o dia em que Hikaru a fez atrasar para o jantar. Estava indo para o complexo Uchiha para fazer o jantar para Jugo, Sasuke e ela mesma, quando uma voz masculina cortou seus pensamentos sobre o que cozinhar com uma palavra, "Sakura".

Olhou para trás e ali estava o próprio Sasuke Uchiha. O shinobi abriu um meio sorriso para sua expressão de surpresa e se impulsionou para longe da parede em que estava apoiado. Sakura sorriu de volta assim que se recuperou do choque: "Olá, Sasuke-kun! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim te fazer companhia na volta para casa. Por que mais eu viria para cá?"

Ela piscou: "Você deve estar de bom humor hoje."

"Você pode estar certa."

Caminharam em um silêncio confortável. Sakura estava contente em apenas andar ao lado dele e Sasuke não era muito falante. Olhou para ele pelo canto do olho. Seu companheiro parecia diferente de alguma forma, quase como se ele estivesse ... contente. Sua expressão era a mesma de sempre, mas algo estava diferente, apenas não sabia dizer exatamente onde. Mas então viu em seus olhos. Eles estavam diferentes. Os olhos de ônix normalmente sem emoção tinham um novo brilho em sua profundidade, mas ela não conseguia identificar a natureza dessa emoção. Na verdade mal se podia dizer que estava lá. De repente, aqueles olhos escuros se concentraram nela, "O que foi?"

"Oh, uhh, nada. Eu estava apenas ... pensando", gaguejou.

Sasuke sorriu. Isso a fez encara-lo com os olhos arregalados. Por que diabos estava sorrindo para ela? Não tinha feito nada ... além de gaguejar, mas isso era irrelevante. Não significava que tinha que _sorrir_ para ela. Poderia simplesmente ignorar o fato como uma pessoa decente. Olhou para longe dele com um bufo, mas então o idiota teve a coragem de rir. Se não fosse tão surpreendente, provavelmente teria lhe dado um murro pela ousadia. Mas era _Sasuke_ , então ela entrou em estado de choque.

"Você acabou de rir?" perguntou.

Escolheu não responder sua pergunta, mas continuou a sorrir para ela. Ela bufou novamente e acelerou o passo. Sasuke a observou pisar o chão com raiva a sua frente em diversão. Chegaram ao complexo e Jugo sorriu para os dois em boas-vindas. Sakura não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta, afinal não era culpa de Jugo que Sasuke estivesse sendo um idiota arrogante. O gigante estava sentado na cozinha em frente a Sasuke enquanto Sakura cozinhava. Discutiam possíveis planos para capturar Itachi, Sasuke estava ficando cada vez mais inquieto com a demora. Queria acabar com isso de vez para que pudesse seguir com o resto de sua vida, mas Itachi não iria cooperar e simplesmente aparecer para que Sasuke pudesse matá-lo. Esse homem tinha mais vidas que um gato.

De repente, ouviram gritos vindo da aldeia e os três correram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Sasuke ativou seu Sharingan quando os viu. Itachi e Kisame estavam na aldeia junto com vários outros membros da Akatsuki. A organização estava atacando a Aldeia, mas vários shinobis já tinham entrado na batalha para defender os civis. Felizmente, ao que parecia, eles estavam conseguindo aguentar os renegados. Jugo, Sasuke e Sakura entraram na luta para defender sua casa. Um tempo depois a Akatsuki começou a recuar, mas Sasuke ainda se mantinha cauteloso cauteloso. Estava sendo muito muito fácil. Olhou para seu melhor amigo. Naruto estava bem. Todos ficaram de olho nele pois sabiam que a organização estava atrás da besta selada dele. Não iriam permitir sob hipótese alguma que colocassem a mão no loiro idiota. Sasuke estremeceu quando ouviu uma voz familiar chamar seu nome.

"Sasuke! Veja quem eu tenho aqui."

Sasuke se virou e encarou seu irmão. Mas não foi isso que chamou sua atenção. Inconsciente nos braços dele estava a médica de cabelos rosados que ocupara seus pensamentos nas últimas semanas. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sasuke sentiu pânico em sua forma mais pura correr através de si. Seus olhos Sharingan encontraram os do irmão. Nunca quis matar Itachi mais do que naquele momento. O renegado sorriu.

"Bem, irmãozinho tolo, o que você vai fazer agora?", perguntou.

Sasuke não respondeu. Em vez disso, esperou o momento certo. A aldeia inteira estava focada em Itachi agora. O resto dos membros da Akatsuki estavam em pé ao redor dele com sorrisos idênticos em seus rostos. Os olhos de Sasuke não deixaram Sakura a forma de Sakura. Naruto veio ao lado dele em apoio silencioso. Kakashi, o resto dos novatos e os times Guy e Cobra se posicionaram ao lado dele logo depois. Todos olharam para a Akatsuki com uma aparência fria espelhada.

"Solte a Sakura-chan, seu idiota", Naruto exigiu.

"Eu solto assim que você nos der a raposa de nove caudas", respondeu Itachi. "Vocês tem uma semana. Se não nos derem a raposa até lá... bem, então a menina vai sofrer as consequências."

"Se você colocar uma mão sobre ela, nenhum poder nesta terra vai te salvar de mim", a voz de Sasuke estava fria como gelo, bem como o brilho em seus olhos.

"É o que vamos ver, irmãozinho. Você tem uma semana."

Todo o grupo Akatsuki partiu levando Sakura com eles. Sasuke imóvel por um momento, então socou o chão com toda a sua força. Aqueles que estavam ao seu redor tiveram que pular para trás por causa do tremor que ele causou. Quando Sasuke olhou para cima, seu olhar aterrorizou a todos. Seus olhos possuíam a mesma intenção assassina que tiveram todos aqueles anos atrás quando Itachi atacou a aldeia pela primeira vez. Respirava com dificuldade e seu corpo tremia. Só tinha um pensamento circulando sua cabeça. 'Se eles colocarem uma mão nela, eu farei com que sofram um destino pior do que a morte. Não...Dane-se isso. Vou fazê-los sofrer de qualquer jeito só por levá-la.'

* * *

 **Vim um pouco tarde, mas aqui está o capítulo 15!**

 **Eu simplesmente amo os momentos SasuSaku desse capítulo, amém Hiraku por fazer o Sasuke mostrar o lado ciumento dele hahhahaha Eu amo essas cenas de ciuminho (desde que sejam saudáveis, é claro). Bem, eu termino essa fic ainda nessa semana, vou tentar postar o 16 na quarta ou quinta, mas o 17 só vou ter tempo de traduzir na sexta (então vocês o terão na sexta ou sábado). Eu vou postar junto com ele o primeiro capítulo de uma shortfic NejiSaku. A IndraSakuSasu e a longfic NejiSaku que eu prometi só vem na outra semana mesmo, quando eu entrar de férias.**

 **Bem, já enchi demais o saco de vcs hahha se vocês estão gostando, comentários e/ou favoritos são sempre bem vindos! Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	16. Capítulo 16 - A Batalha Final

**Autora:** Nicola19

 **Tradução:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Só a tradução é minha, os personagens são de Kishimoto e o enredo é da Nicola.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16:** **A Batalha Final**

Sakura não deixou passar a ironia da situação. Primeiro foi feita prisioneira por Sasuke Uchiha e liberada assim que seu motivo para prendê-la se foi. Claro que depois escolheu ficar com ele de qualquer forma, mas esse não era o ponto. O ponto é que agora era prisioneira de Itachi Uchiha e da organização de nukenins que ele fazia parte. Foi libertada por um irmão para, logo em seguida, ser sequestrada pelo outro. Isso sim que era ironia do destino em sua forma mais pura. Estava odiando cada segundo disso.

Lutou como pode quando acordou no esconderijo, mas não teve nenhum efeito. Estava ao redor de vários criminosos classificados pelo S afinal de contas. Se estivesse com apenas um deles, talvez pudesse escapar, mas com todos era impossível. Itachi a jogou num pequeno quarto com uma cama de solteiro. A janela tinha barras e havia apenas uma porta. No minuto em que a colocaram lá, fecharam e trancaram a porta.

Itachi a encarou através das grades, "Não acho que o Sasuke virá".

"Ah, e por que pensa assim?", perguntou num tom falsamente doce.

"Porque somos muito parecidos e eu não desistiria da minha vingança por você. Mas o jinchuriki, no entanto, é outra história. Ele virá."

"Sasuke-kun não é nada como você. Ele virá e vai te destruir, Itachi. Pode contar com isso", cuspiu as palavras com ódio.

Ele sorriu, "Vamos ver".

Sakura o encarou enquanto ele se afastava. Tinham-na deixado amarrada de modo que não conseguisse se soltar nem com sua super-força. Essas amarrações eram a única coisa que a impedia de pular no pescoço de Itachi em um rompante de ira. O Uchiha era realmente um idiota muito desagradável e estava totalmente errado a respeito de Sasuke. Ele viria sim para salvá-la. Só que não por amá-la ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas porque isso o traria até Itachi. Sasuke ainda queria sua vingança. A kunoichi não se enganaria ao pensar que ele viria por ela. Sakura sabia quais eram as prioridades de seu companheiro, e vingar seu clã era a prioridade absoluta, vinha antes de tudo. Depois de um tempo, não viu benefício em continuar se sacudindo para sair das amarras. Simplesmente se sentou na cama e aguardou a chegada de seus amigos.

 **µµµµµ**

Os ninjas de Konoha e Suna estavam do lado de fora da base da Akatsuki, que descobriram ser na Vila Oculta na Chuva. Não tiveram que procurar muito pois a capacidade da Karin de localizar chakras específicos facilitou o trabalho deles. Inicialmente procurou pelo chakra dos nukenins, mas não teve sucesso. Para sorte da ruiva, a organização cometeu um erro fatal: o que quer que escondesse o chakra deles, não escondeu o da Sakura, o que tornou as coisas extremamente fáceis para ela. Tsunade tinha enviado uma carta à Suna para informa-los das últimas movimentações da Akatsuki e eles resolveram ajudar no ataque. Gaara veio com seus irmãos, Matsuri, Baki e vários outros ninjas de alta patente de sua aldeia. Tsunade também estava lá com as equipes 10, 8, Guy e, claro, a 7. Todos estavam preparados para uma grande batalha.

Enviaram um espião para coletar informações em Amegakure. Pelo que descobriram, o líder da Akatsuki, Pain, também era o líder da aldeia. Ele matou o líder anterior e assumiu o cargo, tornando aquela a base principal da Akatsuki. Jiraiya contou-lhes os detalhes que sabia sobre Pain e disse a todos para deixá-lo lidar com ele.

Naruto olhou em direção à Sasuke, que estava sentado num canto mais afastado do grupo. O garoto apenas olhava para a base da Akatsuki, não disse uma palavra nem quando o plano era contado, com a aparência mais deprimida que já tinha visto nele, fazendo Naruto se sentir mal em empatia. Resolveu ir até ele e fazer a pergunta que rodava sua cabeça. Ficaram sentados em silencio por um momento, então Naruto disse baixinho: "Para quem você vai primeiro?"

"O que?"

"Atrás de quem você vai primeiro? Sakura ou Itachi?", disse novamente.

Sasuke olhou para o loiro. Não tinha pensado nisso até agora e percebeu que não tinha uma resposta, mas provavelmente deixaria seus instintos guiá-lo. Não, não podia fazer isso. Tinha que ir até Itachi primeiro. Tinha que vingar seu clã, Sakura ficaria bem sem ele. Além disso, já havia deixado seus sentimentos por ela atrapalharem muito, não podia mais se permitir isso. Os olhos negros voltaram para a base.

"Itachi"

Naruto suspirou, "Foi o que eu pensei. Esperava outra resposta, mas sabia que seria essa."

"Sakura vai ficar bem."

"Claro que vai ficar. Não apenas por ser forte, mas porque todos nós estaremos lá por ela. O problema, teme, é que ela não quer todo mundo. Ela quer você. Você sabe quantos caras tentaram chamar a atenção dela nos últimos três anos? Eu não posso nem contar. E ela dispensou todos eles. Sakura só quer uma coisa: a sua felicidade. Aposto que ela está sentada lá agora esperando outra pessoa resgatá-la pois sabe que você vai até Itachi primeiro."

"Então por que estamos falando sobre isso se ela já sabe?"

"Ela sabe e entende, mas isso não significa que está feliz com sua escolha. Teme, ela te ama. Não sei dizer o porquê disso, já que te acho um idiota, mas essa é a minha opinião. Dói para ela saber que sempre será a última na sua lista de prioridades."

"Ela não é a última."

"Sakura acha que é."

Não tinha nada a dizer sobre isso. Não importava. Nada importava. Mataria Itachi e vingaria seu clã. Então voltaria para Konoha e, esperançosamente, terminaria seus objetivos com uma certa médica. Isto é, se ela ainda o quisesse. Se o que Naruto disse fosse verdade, talvez Sakura nunca desse a ele a chance que queria, mesmo que ainda o amasse. Olhos cor de ônix focaram na janela que Karin disse sentir o chakra da rosada. E se estivesse ferida? Talvez devesse checa-la primeiro e depois ir em busca de Itachi.

Não, não podia fazer isso. Procuraria seu irmão primeiro e _depois_ verificaria Sakura.

Chegou a hora. Todos eles se dirigiram para a base inimiga. Cada um tinha um parceiro para vigiar a retaguarda enquanto invadiam a base. Vários grupos já estavam lutando contra lacaios da Akatsuki, mas Sasuke os ignorou. Ele estava indo atrás de uma pessoa em particular. Naruto se viu forçado a acompanhar seu parceiro, que parecia determinado a encontrar Itachi rapidamente. O rapaz ficou em choque ao perceber que Sasuke tinha ido pelo caminho errado. O Uchiha virou à direita, mas Karin tinha dito que Itachi estava à esquerda. O que ele estava fazendo? Sasuke parou na frente de uma porta e quebrou-a. Quando olhou para dentro, o alívio inundou seu sistema.

Sakura olhou para cima quando a porta se abriu de repente. Sasuke correu em sua direção e cortou as cordas que a prendiam. Naruto ficou na porta em choque por um momento, então sorriu. O loiro saiu para dar aos dois um momento. Sasuke segurava Sakura apertado e a garota ficou chocada ao perceber que seus braços fortes estavam tremendo ligeiramente. Ele estava com medo, então apenas colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ficou em silêncio. Depois de alguns momentos, Sasuke se afastou e seus olhos de ônix miraram os olhos verdes.

"Sasuke-kun, você foi rápido. A luta mal começou e você já matou Itachi! Pensei que ele seria mais difícil de matar", disse Sakura.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e disse: "Eu não o matei ainda".

"O que?! Então o que está fazendo aqui?"

Ele desviou o olhar, "Quis ter certeza de que você estava bem".

Sakura o encarou em estado de choque. Não esperava por isso. Em sua cabeça ele iria primeiro atrás de Itachi para vingar seu clã. Em vez disso, aqui estava ele se certificando de que estivesse segura. Sakura sorriu e disse: "Então vamos lutar contra esses babacas".

Sasuke sorriu, "depois de você".

Naruto sorriu para os dois quando saíram da sala. Os três lutaram juntos até chegarem à Itachi, que se esquivava dos ninjas que tentavam ataca-lo. Quando o encontraram, o Uchiha acabara de desviar de uma chuva de senbons lançadas pelos outros ninjas. Sasuke correu imediatamente em sua direção e a luta entre os dois irmãos começou. Naruto e Sakura se certificaram de que nenhum dos outros membros da Akatsuki interferissem na luta. A batalha durou horas. Jiraiya e Tsunade lutavam contra o líder da Akatsuki, Pain, enquanto Sakura e Naruto enfrentavam Kisame. Os irmãos de areia ajudavam kakashi a lutar contra um cara com uma máscara que cobria todo o rosto, exceto por um olho. Os outros ninjas de Konoha e Suna lidavam com os demais membros da Akatsuki. Sasuke era o único a lutar uma batalha mano a mano.

Os mocinhos estavam ganhando, é claro. Um por um, os membros da Akatsuki começaram a cair ou pela morte ou pela perda de consciência. Logo apenas Itachi e Sasuke permaneceram de pé. Ambos pareciam exaustos, cortes e contusões enchiam seus corpos, e a respiração saía ofegante. Contudo, ninguém interferiu. Essa era a batalha de Sasuke, todos estavam cientes que qualquer ajuda não seria apreciada. Os olhos preocupados de Sakura não desviaram de seu companheiro nem por um segundo em busca de qualquer debilidade séria, mas ele parecia bem. Então, ele fez um ataque certeiro com sua espada. O Uchiha mais velho não teve tempo de se esquivar e a espada perfurou seu estômago. Itachi executou um jutsu de fogo e Sasuke foi forçado a se desviar liberando o punho da espada. No momento em que a bola de fogo saiu do campo de visão, Itachi tinha tinha desaparecido. Reapareceu alguns segundos depois atrás de Sasuke e jogou uma kunai nele, mas o ninja facilmente se esquivou e deu um passo para trás ofegante.

O olhar no rosto de Itachi o fez parar. Por que diabos sorriria assim? Ele estava morrendo, não tinha razão nenhuma para parecer tão convencido.

Itachi olhou Sasuke diretamente nos olhos e suas últimas palavras foram: "Você me matou, irmãozinho, mas eu ainda ganhei".

Sasuke franziu a testa. Virou-se para ver a direção que os olhos de seu irmão miravam e seus próprios olhos se arregalaram. A kunai que Itachi tinha jogado ainda estava voando pelo ar, e quando Sasuke viu onde estava indo, seu sangue gelou. Estava apontada para as costas de Sakura. Ela estava cuidando da perna de Lee porque, como de costume, ele havia se ferido. A médica não viu a kunai voando em sua direção. Ele não conseguiu se lembrar da última vez em que se movera tão rápido. O som da carne sendo perfurada pela kunai pareceu ecoar por todo o ambiente. Os olhos verdes de Sakura se arregalaram em descrença e horror. Os olhos negros de Sasuke se encheram de dor e algo mais enquanto todos o encaravam em choque. O sangue pingou no chão. Um sorriso se formou em um dos rostos. O som de um corpo batendo no chão ecoou tão alto quanto o som do esfaqueamento. E então todo inferno desabou.

Sakura ouviu o som de carne sendo cortada e se virou, sem poder acreditar no que via. O ninja lhe enviou um sorriso logo antes de cair inconsciente. Ela correu para o lado dele em desespero, "Sasuke-kun!".

A médica de cabelos rosa retirou a kunai e começou a tratar a lesão com lágrimas despercebidas caindo de seus olhos. Outro par de mãos apareceu sobre as dela e começou a brilhar com o chakra verde. Ela olhou para cima e viu Tsunade ajudando-a. As duas deram o melhor de si para salvar a vida de Sasuke enquanto os outros assistiam em antecipação. Hinata enterrou o rosto no peito de Naruto, que passou os braços ao redor dela. Sakura apenas continuou a chorar enquanto trabalhava para salvá-lo. Ele não morreria, não deixaria.

Várias horas depois, as duas ninjas médicas recostaram-se. Sakura ainda estava chorando. Não conseguia impedir as lágrimas de caírem e nem se preocupou em tentar. Merecia um momento para chorar depois do susto que teve naquele dia. Kakashi veio e ajudou-a a se levantar. Juugo levantou Sasuke e todos voltaram para Konoha. Sasuke foi colocado em uma das salas médicas em coma, deixando todos preocupados com a possibilidade dele não acordar.

"Por favor, acorde, Sasuke-kun. Pode me chamar de irritante, eu não ligo. Apenas acorde, por favor", Sakura implorou. Não sabia se iria aguentar se seu amado não acordasse. Seu estado ainda era instável então era uma possibilidade real. A kunai havia cortado seu coração e quase o matou, era um milagre que ele estivesse vivo. Mesmo antes da kunai esfaqueá-lo, o corpo de Sasuke já havia recebido sérios danos durante a batalha com Itachi. Seu corpo precisava se curar para ele poder voltar à consciência. No entanto, se o dano não pudesse ser curado, Sasuke provavelmente morreria.

Sakura se recusou a sair do lado dele. Seus amigos tentaram fazê-la sair, mas aprenderam da pior forma a deixa-la em paz. Ino e Hinata foram as únicas que não tentaram tirá-la, pois conseguiam entender como ela se sentia tampouco seriam capazes de deixar o leito de seus amados. Então eles começaram a trazer comida, roupas e todas as coisas necessárias para um banho. Ocasionalmente revezavam para lhe fazer companhia, mas Sakura disse-lhes para não alterarem sua rotina com isso. Ino cancelou seu casamento até que Sakura e Sasuke pudessem comparecer. A loira olhou para o inconsciente Sasuke e disse: "Você ouviu isso, Sasuke? Isso quer dizer que você tem que melhorar logo".

Sakura agradeceu a seus amigos. Quando Sasuke acordasse, lhe contaria sobre todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo em Konoha e no resto do mundo ninja. Havia muito que ser feito agora que a Akatsuki tinha acabado. Tiveram que limpar a bagunça em Amegakure e um novo líder teve que ser escolhido para a Aldeia. Muita coisa teria que ser mudada na aldeia após todo esse tempo sendo liderados por uma organização criminosa. Vários aldeões ainda se solidarizavam com a Akatsuki, então alguns Shinobi de Suna e de Konoha ficaram para restaurar a ordem. Apesar disso, coisas pareciam caminhar numa boa direção.

 **µµµµµ**

Sakura acabara de sair do banho. Sua única vestimenta era uma toalha enrolada no corpo enquanto se olhava no espelho do banheiro para escovar os cabelos cor de rosa. Nada tinha mudado muito nas últimas duas semanas. Sasuke ainda estava inconsciente, embora as esperanças quanto à melhora dele tivessem aumentado. Durante a última consulta, seu corpo mostrou alguns sinais significativos de melhora. Terminou de escovar os cabelos e pegou as roupas para se vestir, quando foi surpreendida pela porta do banheiro se abrindo subitamente. Sua mão congelou. Se virou lentamente para encarar a pessoa que a abriu. Olhos esmeralda se arregalaram quando reconheceram a figura encostada no batente da porta.

"Olá, Sakura."

* * *

 **Penúltimo capítulo postado, meus amores!** **Meu coração tá cada vez mais apertado...**

 **Bem, provavelmente no sábado eu posto o último capítulo dessa fic E o primeiro capítulo de uma shortfic NejiSaku.**

 **Se você caiu aleatoriamente aqui na fic e gostou, favoritos** **/seguidores** **são sempre bem-vindos hahhaha além disso, vocês serão notificados quando eu atualizar o último capítulo. Ahh, e se seguirem o meu perfil serão notificados quando eu postar qualquer outra história.**

 **Beijos e até a próxima :***


	17. Capítulo 17 - O Fim

**Autora:** Nicola19

 **Tradução:** Juuh Haruno

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** Só a tradução é minha, os personagens são de Kishimoto e o enredo é da Nicola.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17:** **O Fim**

Por um momento, Sakura não se mexeu. Seus músculos congelaram no momento em que olhou para ele. Uma parte de si temia estar tendo uma ilusão e que ele não estivesse realmente lá. Estendeu hesitantemente a mão e tocou seu peito nu. Era carne e osso, não se tratava de uma ilusão. Fixou o olhar em seu rosto. Aqueles olhos impossivelmente negros ainda a faziam sentir como se pudesse ler sua mente. Ele usava apenas as calças e sandálias pretas. Então a fixa caiu de fato. Ele tinha acordado! Lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

"Sasuke-kun", choramingou enquanto se jogava em seus braços.

Sasuke estremeceu. Ainda estava muito dolorido por todas as feridas que tinha, especialmente as que estavam nas costas. No entanto, não emitiu nenhum som de reclamação. Em vez disso, passou os braços ao redor do corpo feminino e a segurou.

Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que notou foi o cheiro dela. Estava em todo lugar na sala. Se perguntava onde ela poderia estar quando escutou o chuveiro. Levou um momento para se levantar uma vez que todos os seus músculos estavam rígidos, o que o fez se perguntar a quanto tempo estava deitado ali. Esses pensamentos sumiram de sua cabeça quando finalmente chegou à porta do banheiro e abriu-a. Lá estava ela. Alivio derramou-se por seu corpo ao ver que conseguira salvá-la a tempo. A última coisa que se lembrava era de ver a kunai voando diretamente para suas costas. Mesmo agora, só de pensar nisso seu sangue gelava.

Sasuke recuou alguns centímetros para ver seu rosto. Pegou o queixo dela em uma mão para poder mirar os olhos verdes. Quando viu as lágrimas silenciosas, franziu a testa, "Pare de chorar, Sakura. Odeio quando você chora, especialmente quando eu sou a razão para isso."

Abriu um sorriso fraco, "Me desculpe. È que eu estava com tanto medo de você não acordar e agora que você acordou eu não consigo manter a emoção dentro de mim. Estou tão feliz por você estar bem. " Então ela franziu a testa quando um pensamento surgiu em sua cabeça, "Falando nisso, por que diabos fez isso? Você deveria ter deixado a kunai me atingir!"

Ela parou de falar quando sentiu o aperto em sua cintura. A voz dele tremeu um pouco ao repreendê-la: "Não diga isso. Nem mesmo sugira. O inferno congelaria antes que eu deixasse Itachi levar outra pessoa importante para mim, especialmente você."

A médica piscou: "Por que especialmente eu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, sem responder a pergunta, "Por quanto tempo eu dormi?"

Sakura suspirou mentalmente. Realmente queria ouvir sua resposta. "Cerca de duas semanas."

"Nós vencemos?"

Ela sorriu, "Sim. Todos os membros da Akatsuki se foram, incluindo Itachi."

Ele assentiu em satisfação e recuou. Sakura percebeu que estava sendo encarada de uma forma incomum pelo companheiro e ficou preocupada que algo estivesse errado: "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não foi nada. Eu vou comer."

Olhou das costas dele conforme se afastava. Então encolheu os ombros e pegou as roupas novamente. Pela segunda vez, sua mão congelou. Só agora percebeu que usou apenas uma toalha durante todo o tempo em que Sasuke estivera lá. Sentiu o rubor aparecer em seu rosto, mas ignorou e se vestiu rapidamente. A médica queria ter certeza de que Sasuke ficaria bem, ele precisava de um banho e comida. Tsunade também precisava ser informada de que ele tinha despertado, além de todos seus amigos, é claro.

 **µµµµµ**

Algumas horas depois, Sasuke e Sakura no escritório da Hokage. Naruto e Kakashi já estavam lá junto com Karin, Suigetsu e Jugo. Tsunade olhou para eles com um sorriso: "É bom te ver você acordado, Sasuke. Sente-se, precisamos discutir sua punição por deixar a aldeia. E sobre a permanência do resto do time da Time Cobra em Konoha."

Todos se sentaram e Tsunade começou, "Primeiro de tudo, sua punição. Os crimes são abandonar a Aldeia e se tornar um nukenin, juntando-se a Orochimaru, e por quase matar Naruto. Você sabe qual é a punição padrão para isso?"

"Morte", Sasuke afirmou em uma voz sem emoção.

"Correto. No entanto, você matou dois criminosos de ranking S e salvou a vida de Sakura duas vezes, quase sacrificando sua própria vida pela dela. Naruto também disse que ficaria muito chateado se eu o acusasse pela tentativa de assassinato uma vez que ele mesmo não te denunciou por isso, então não haverá punição por levei isso em consideração e decidi que sua punição não vai ser a morte. Você e o resto de sua equipe serão colocados em liberdade condicional por um missão com classificação superior a C. Também não poderá fazer os exames para se tornar chunin ou jounin até que a liberdade condicional seja suspensa. É justo? " Todos na Equipe Cobra concordaram. Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi soltaram respirações idênticas de alívio. Tsunade sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma antes de continuar: "Outro ponto é a sua estadia em Konoha. Todos vocês são bem-vindos para ficar aqui se assim desejarem."

"Eu não posso ficar longe de Sasuke por causa da minha maldição", comentou Jugo.

Tsunade sorriu, "Isso me lembou de outra coisa que queria falar com você. Eu tenho feito pesquisas e descobri uma maneira de suprimir as enzimas que causam a mudança de personalidade. Podemos começar a trabalhar nisso assim que esta reunião terminar."

Jugo parecia chocado. Todos sorriram lhe deram um tapinha no ombro. Ou o abraçaram, no caso de Sakura. Ele apenas olhou para Tsunade: "Você está falando sério? Isso não é uma piada?"

"Você duvida de mim, moleque? É claro que não estou brincando. Eu sou a melhor médica ninja do mundo, então é claro que posso suprimir as enzimas," Tsunade rosnou, o efeito foi arruinado pela risada que soltou logo em seguida.

Karin falou agora, "Tsunade-sama, você só precisa fornecer dois apartamentos. Eu vou ficar com esse preguiçoso".

"Tudo bem, Karin."

Suigetsu gemeu: "Cara, agora eu nunca vou ter meus momentos de paz novamente".

Karin bateu na cabeça dele, "O que você está tentando dizer, seu bastardo? Juro que não sei por que me importo com você. Eu te deixar viver sozinho, então você vai morrer de fome uma vez que é muito preguiçoso para se levantar e ... "

Seu discurso foi interrompido pela boca do espadachim na dela. Todo mundo ficou surpreso ao ver Karin derreter como manteiga nos braços de Suigetsu. Quando terminou o beijo, ele estava sorrindo: "Você estava dizendo?"

"Umm, me dê um minuto, eu meio que esqueci. Mas não fique feliz, eu vou te fazer pagar por isso mais tarde," afirmou com um sorriso próprio.

Sakura balançou a cabeça para os dois e Tsunade sorriu para todos, "Bem, isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer no momento. Agora saiam daqui já, eu tenho trabalho a fazer."

 **µµµµµ**

Várias semanas se passaram. Ino e Shikamaru finalmente se casaram. Sakura foi a madrinha e Chouji o padrinho. Todos se divertiram e parabenizaram o casal feliz, embora Shikamaru continuasse dizendo que a coisa toda era um exagero. Apesar disso, todos eram capazes de notar sua felicidade pois tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e um olhar suave surgia em seus olhos quando olhava para Ino. Sakura tinha certeza de que ele faria sua melhor amiga feliz pelo resto de suas vidas.

Eles não foram os únicos que se casaram. O casamento de Neji e Tenten foi logo após o de Ino. Desta vez, Hinata foi a madrinha e, para surpresa de todos, Naruto era o padrinho. Como Shikamaru, Neji não parecia muito entusiasmado com a coisa toda do casamento, mas suportou tudo por Tenten. Ela ficou emocionada, a amante da arma finalmente ficaria com o homem por quem era apaixonada. Hiashi também anunciou que Neji se tornaria o próximo líder do clã Hyuga.

Após o casamento do Hyuga, Sasuke acompanhou Sakura na volta para casa. Ela conversava sobre o casamento e como estava feliz por seus amigos. Sasuke ouviu tudo com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Fariam parte de outro casamento em breve. Naruto recentemente pediu permissão a Hiashi Hyuga para se casar com Hinata e o líder do clã deu sua permissão sob a condição de que Naruto prometesse fazê-la feliz. Naruto, claro, concordou enfaticamente. Hiashi então declarou seu consentimento. Ele já esperava isso, na verdade. Foi por isso que tornou Neji o próximo chefe da família. Neji era não apenas mais adequado para a posição como chefe do clã, mas deixava Hinata livre para estar com o homem que estava sendo preparado para se tornar o sexto Hokage.

Quando finalmente chegaram, Sakura o convidou para entrar. Os dois comeram um lanche juntos em um silêncio confortável. Sakura terminava de limpar os pratos quando sentiu um par de braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura. Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o hálito quente de Sasuke contra seu ouvido. Era como se seu corpo de repente começasse a pegar fogo e ela não conseguia recuperar o fôlego. Sua voz tremeu um pouco quando perguntou: "Umm, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sim?", sussurrou enquanto seus lábios roçavam a pele delicada deixando o que parecia ser um rastro de fogo.

"V-você está bem?" finalmente conseguiu gaguejar. Pensar coerentemente estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil.

"Estou bem", afirmou, enquanto continuava a torturá-la. Aconteceu de repente. Estava vendo-a limpar os pratos com um sorriso enquanto falava sobre o casamento. Sasuke tinha feito parecer que a ouvia, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar. Ainda não conseguira tirar a imagem dela em uma toalha de sua cabeça. Seu corpo o lembrava a todo momento claramente a sensação de tê-la pressionada contra ele com apenas um pouco de tecido entre seus corpos. Tanto seu corpo quanto sua mente pareciam determinados a torturá-lo com aquelas lembranças até que não aguentou mais. No minuto seguinte se viu atrás dela com os braços ao redor do corpo muito feminino. Seu perfume o rodeava e podia sentir sua respiração acelerar. Sentiu pura satisfação masculina ao saber que poderia afetá-la dessa maneira tão facilmente.

"Posso perguntar ... o que você está ... fazendo?", conseguiu falar com muito esforço. Sakura não conseguia entender por que não conseguia pensar. Droga, o cara estava apenas segurando ela! Suas mãos não se moveram nem um centímetro pelo seu corpo, apenas sua boca roçava pelo pescoço e orelha. Isso não deveria fazer sua mente virar mingau. Sasuke a segurou antes, então por que dessa vez era tão diferente? A diferença é que não qualquer razão para estar abraçando-a agora. Todas as outras vezes ele tentava consolá-la, mas não estava chateada agora então não havia uma razão lógica para isso.

"Eu não sei", Sasuke finalmente respondeu sua pergunta. E realmente não sabia. Tudo o que sabia era que não queria parar com aquilo. Por um momento realmente considerou analisar seus motivos para isso, mas não o fez. Não precisava mais. Sasuke sabia por que não queria deixá-la ir. E também sabia que a menos que ela o parasse, não voltaria para sua casa hoje à noite.

"Por quê?"

Virou-a e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, "Por quê o quê?"

"Por que você está me abraçando? Não há nenhum motivo para fazer isso agora."

"Sim, existe."

"Sasuke-kun ..."

Sua boca cobriu a dela, não deixando que terminasse com o que ia falar. No começo, foi lento e gentil, mas o beijo rapidamente se tornou urgente e faminto. Os portões que seguravam a inundação de suas emoções se partiram e cada emoção que ele estava segurando em relação a esta menina de cabelos cor de rosa em seus braços veio à tona. Sakura colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço quando suas pernas se recusaram a mantê-la de pé. Apenas a necessidade de oxigênio os obrigou a se separar minutos depois. Ambos estavam ofegantes. Sakura olhou para seus olhos cheios de luxúria.

"Sasuke-kun, umm, você está pensando ... no que eu acho que você está pensando?", conseguiu entre os ofegos.

Agora vamos lá. Sasuke sempre foi uma pessoa um tanto rude. Uma vez que se decidia sobre algo, não via porquê agir com hesitação como se estivesse envergonhado. Ele simplesmente falava, quer a pessoa quisesse, quer não, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Então respondeu sem sequer uma ligeira sugestão de constrangimento ou rubor. "Depende. Se você acha que estou prestes a encontrar o quarto mais próximo e ficar com você pelo resto da noite, então sim, você está certa."

Ela piscou e corou o suficiente pelos dois, "Bem ... uhh ... eu ..."

"A menos que você me diga para sair", afirmou simplesmente. Então se afastou alguns centímetros dela. A partir de agora, as coisas dependeriam unicamente da vontade dela. Ele sabia que se realmente quisesse, poderia convencê-la a pedir-lhe para ficar sem nenhum problema. Mas a coisa é que não queria que ela se arrependesse disso pela manhã, e se a pressionasse a concordar com isso, o arrependimento poderia vir depois. Isso colocaria um muro em sua amizade, e era a última coisa que desejava. Este era apenas um dos planos que Sasuke tinha para sua pequena kunoichi de cabelo rosa.

Sakura o olhou nos olhos. Sabia que tudo o que tinha a dizer era não e ele iria embora sem outra palavra. A médica também sabia que ele não iria tentar sobrepor a sua vontade. Não demorou muito para tomar sua decisão. Deu um passo à frente e pegou a mão dele, em seguida, virou-se e levou-o para o quarto.

 **µµµµµ**

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke acordou primeiro, como de costume, e olhou para a mulher aconchegada ao seu lado com um sorriso. Era sua agora, tanto quanto era dela, e não tinha intenção de deixá-la partir. Sasuke passou os dedos pelos fios rosados e assistiu os olhos verdes lentamente se abrirem. A garota olhou para ele com um sorriso: "Bom dia, Sasuke-kun".

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e pressionou os lábios nos dela. Algumas horas depois, os dois estavam de pé na cozinha tomando café da manhã. Sakura ficou feliz em descobrir que não havia um sentimento estranho entre eles, essa tinha sido sua única preocupação real ontem. Temia que ele recuasse depois da noite anterior, mas isso não aconteceu. Se mudou alguma coisa, foi que Sasuke parecia mais aberto em torno dela. Estava observando-o com um sorriso suave no rosto quando Sasuke levantou os olhos da comida a pegou no flagra: "O quê foi?"

"Nada, Sasuke-kun. Estou apenas ... feliz."

Sasuke não pôde evitar o sorriso. Era como se não conseguisse parar de sorrir agora. Esteve pensando em algo a manhã toda, mas não tinha certeza de como ela reagiria. Sakura sabia que ele estava pensando em alguma coisam então depois de um tempo finalmente perguntou: "O que está te incomodando?"

Voltou seus olhos para a Kunoichi, "Estava apenas pensando numa coisa."

"No que?", perguntou insistentemente.

Por um momento ele quase não disse nada, mas depois deu de ombros: "Sobre nós".

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, "O que você quer dizer?"

"Sakura ... ah merda. Eu não sou bom nisso", resmungou

"Vá em frente, Sasuke-kun. Prometo não levar nada do jeito errado se você não disser direito", assegurou-lhe.

"Eu tinha outro objetivo além de vingar meu clã. Lembra?"

"Sim, você queria reviver seu clã."

"Eu precisaria de ajuda com isso."

Ela sorriu: "Claro que vai, a menos que você possa ter bebês. Receio que não tenhamos descoberto uma maneira de engravidar homens, então você terá que encontrar uma mulher para ajudá-lo".

Deu-lhe um sorriso rápido, mas logo ficou sério: "E eu sei quem eu quero que me ajude com isso. Acho que sempre soube, na verdade"

Seu sorriso desapareceu um pouco. Ela se levantou e começou a limpar os pratos. Seu tom era leve quando disse: "Oh, realmente? Quem?"

Sasuke se levantou e passou os braços em volta dela, "Eu vou te dar uma dica. Ela é uma médica com cabelo rosa e olhos de uma cor verde brilhante. Ela sempre me amou, não importando o que, mesmo quando eu não merecia."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se virou para encará-lo, "Sasuke-kun ..."

"Você já adivinhou quem ela é, Sakura?", perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. Seu sorriso cresceu quando a viu balançar a cabeça em afirmativa: "O nome dela é Sakura Haruno."

"Eu..."

"Isso é tão difícil de acreditar?" perguntou.

Um sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto e ela se jogou em seus braços. Pela primeira vez, tomou a iniciativa para beijá-lo. Quando se separaram, perguntou timidamente: "Isso significa que você quer se casar comigo?"

Depois dele assentir, Sakura o beijou novamente. Sasuke prometeu a si mesmo que faria coisas que a deixassem feliz com mais frequência pois adorava o resultado. Houve uma batida na porta quando Sasuke decidiu levar sua garota de volta para o andar de cima. Um grunhido baixo escapou dele e Sakura se viu rindo da reação. Ele a colocou no chão para que pudesse atender a porta. Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. Abriu a porta para Naruto e Hinata, que queriam saber se gostaria de treinar com eles. Ela concordou e arrastou Sasuke junto.

 _ **-6 anos depois-**_

O jounin de cabelo e olhos negros entrou no complexo Uchiha e foi prontamente abordado por dois meninos idênticos de cinco anos de idade. Um deles começou a falar com entusiasmo: "Papai, você chegou! Mamãe disse que podemos ir ao parque se você não estiver cansado".

"Você não está, não é?" o outro exigiu.

"Não, Fugaku e Kakashi, não estou muito cansado", disse com uma pitada de diversão. Ele não era um homem muito aberto, apenas sua família e amigos mais próximos tinham visto esse lado dele. Os dois garotos estavam rapidamente adquirindo esse hábito.

Um dos meninos olhou para a porta da frente da casa e disse: "Escutou isso, mamãe? Papai diz que não está cansado. Então, podemos ir ao encontro do tio Naruto e tia Hinata no parque? Tio Naruto disse que vai levar Minato com eles!"

Uma mulher de cabelo rosa andou na direção deles. Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de diversão enquanto os gêmeos laçavam seus idênticos olhares de cachorrinhos na esperança de que dissesse sim. Sasuke sorriu, já sabendo que ela iria desistir. Isso não acontecia sempre, mas pode dizer que desta vez eles conseguiriam o que queriam. Ela confirmou seu palpite quando disse: "Sim, podemos ir ao parque".

Sasuke colocou o menino no chão para que ele e seu irmão pudessem calçar os sapatos. A mulher sorriu para ele: "Bem-vindo a casa, Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke beijou sua esposa e disse: "Espero que você não tenha se esforçado enquanto eu estive fora, Sakura."

"Claro que eu não me esforcei, você se preocupa muito. Aliás, tenho uma novidade para você. Kakashi está definitivamente começando a fazer jus ao nome que demos à ele."

"Como assim?", perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

"Ele chegou atrasado na academia hoje. E você sabe o que ele disse quando perguntaram o porquê?"

"O que?", perguntou enquanto o sorrisinho de canto se abria no rosto.

"Disse que precisou ajudar um gatinho a descer de uma árvore e foi por isso que se atrasou. Vou ter que falar com Kakashi-sensei sobre isso, ele está dando um mau exemplo", disse ela aborrecida.

"Tenho certeza que ele vai dar uma boa risada", afirmou Sasuke.

Riu junto com ele. Nomearam um filho com o nome do pai de Sasuke e o outro em homenagem à pessoa que Sasuke via e admirava como a um pai. Ambos os meninos eram muito felizes e enérgicos. Também eram a imagem cuspida do pai, para grande aborrecimento de sua mãe. Sakura não achava justo que tivesse que carregá-los por nove meses ao mesmo tempo e eles saírem sem um único traço seu. Sasuke treinava com os dois filhos com freqüência e eles mais ansiosos por esses momentos do que para qualquer outra coisa. O amor dele pelos filhos era muito óbvio para todos. Para completar, sua esposa estava grávida de novo, dessa vez de uma menina, e ambos secretamente desejavam que ela se parecesse com Sakura. Ela continuava dizendo que um dia o faria dar à luz. Não era justo que fosse a única a ter que lidar com toda a dor e tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era curtir o momento com as crianças.

Naruto e Hinata se casaram e tiveram seu próprio filho chamado Minato, homenageando o pai de Naruto. El estava na mesma classe dos gêmeos na academia ninja. Hinata, como Sakura, estava grávida de novo. Ino e Shikamaru também tiveram um filho e uma filha. O filho era como seu pai e a filha era sua mãe. As duas únicas coisas que não saíram de acordo com os planos de Shikamaru foram o fato dele não ter se casado com uma mulher de aparência comum e que seu filho era mais velho que sua filha. Neji e Tenten tinham uma linda filha com a pele morena e olhos perolados e um filho a caminho. Kakashi era frequentemente visto com uma das crianças de seus alunos e todos os filhos do Time 7 o chamavam de tio Kakashi. Suigetsu e Karin finalmente se casaram um ano depois de Sasuke e Sakura. Karin estava no final de sua gestação torturava Suigetsu para a diversão de todos, incluindo a dele. Ele ainda tinha como passatempo preferido irritá-la até o ponto da fúria pura.

"Vamos, Sakura. Não queremos fazer o hokage esperar", Sasuke disse enquanto a levava para dentro.

"Se você e Naruto começarem a lutar de novo, eu juro que vou socar vocês dois", o avisou. Sasuke e o atual Hokage, Naruto, ainda lutavam um com o outro em toda oportunidade que tinham. Ela não queria que eles dessem um mau exemplo para as crianças.

"Eu não duvido," Sasuke concordou com ela quando fechou a porta atrás de si.

* * *

 **Finalmente chegamos ao final da fanfic!**

 **Eu quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic até agora e espero que tenham curtido a história tanto quanto eu. Eu particularmente prefiro esses finais felizes e fofinhos hahahha**

 **Bem, como eu já tinha dito antes, esse não é o fim das minhas traduções. Entrem no meu perfil agora e vão encontrar o primeiro capítulo de uma shortfic NejiSaku (Hidden Green Behind Silver) para quem curte shipps alternativos.**

 **Ahh, e semana que vem eu volto com outra SasuSaku (IndraSakuSasu) para vocês, pra quem prefere ler histórias apenas do casal.**

 **Um beijo para todos e até a próxima!**


End file.
